Entre dulce y salado
by sue-zoe
Summary: Iason y Riki pertenecen a mundos distintos; Iason dirigiendo una importante empresa y Riki un simple estudiante de cocina que trabaja a medio tiempo como taxista. Sus destinos se cruzan cuando el moreno salva al rubio de perder unos papeles importantes, el Mink cae rendido inmediatamente ante los encantos de Riki y para tenerlo a su lado, lo contrata como su chofer. (IasonxRiki)
1. Capítulo 1 El sobre amarillo

**Capitulo1. El sobre amarillo**

A pesar de que el reloj marcara ya el mediodía, la penumbra alumbraba gran parte del departamento. Iason Mink siempre mantenía cerradas las cortinas hasta que el sol se ocultaba, su piel blancuzca era bastante sensible a los rayos solares. Más aquella tarde las nubes oscuras se asentaron en el cielo desde muy temprano. La lluvia no tardaría en caer.

\- Lo sé… enseguida voy para allá. No te preocupes.

El rubio colgó la llamada. Tomó su saco y el sobre amarillo que esperaban con ansias en la oficina. Aquellos papeles tan importantes, llenos de tantos meses de trabajo… no sería exagerado decir que la compañía dependía mucho de su presentación.

Iason se subió al vehículo y procedió a encenderlo… pero sin éxito.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Probó una vez más. Pero el auto se negaba a encender.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Acabo de sacarlo de la agencia… - Suspiró – Esto no me puede estar pasando, esos papeles tienen que entregarse hoy mismo… Raoul ya debe estar esperando en la oficina. Mientras me envía a su chofer será demasiado tarde…

Se había confiado. Nunca esperó que su auto nuevo le fallara en un momento tan crucial.

Tras pensarlo un par de minutos y para nada agradado con la idea, decidió llamar una de las líneas de taxis que conocía.

\- Grandioso… - Vociferó sarcástico. Su celular se quedó sin batería.

Todo parecía típico de un día que va de mal en peor.

Suspiró con fuerza y no lo pensó más. Cuando estuvo en la calle divisó un taxi y lo detuvo.

\- Buenas tardes señor. Mi nombre es Riki y hoy seré su conductor.

\- … Si, si… - Respondió sin prestarle atención. Se tomó el tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

El muchacho no pudo evitar mirar a su pasajero a través del espejo retrovisor. No podía evitarlo, sus cabellos rubios y sus preciosos ojos lo llamaban.

\- …Y dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

Riki trató de buscarle conversación. Contándole cosas y haciéndole preguntas. Pero Iason no quiso contestarle.

\- Escúchame: No me interesa hablar contigo. Así que te agradecería que dejaras de hacerme preguntas – Su tono de voz era severo.

\- Está bien… sólo quería ser amable.

\- No quiero que seas amable. No lo hagas, no finjas que te interesas por mí cuando realmente eso no te importa. Detesto que hagan eso.

\- … - Se sintió intimidado y prefirió callar.

Cuando llegaron al sitio. Iason le pagó a Riki con un billete de alta denominación.

\- Esto… - Revisó entre los billetes que tenía - …Vaya, parece que no tengo cambio – Sonrió con gentileza – Si quieres me esperas mientras voy…

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Interrumpió con molestia – Déjalo así.

\- Pero… - El rubio se marchaba – Esto… ¡Que tenga una feliz tarde! – Exclamó, más el hombre ni se volteó a mirarle – Parece que tiene mucha prisa… - Bufó - Tsk, pero que hombre tan pesado.

Riki prefirió no prestarle atención al asunto y decidió seguir con su trabajo. La siguiente persona que se subió a su taxi, fue una mujer muy hermosa. Era agradable, entablaron una conversación enseguida.

\- ¿? ¿Qué es esto? – La chica descubrió en el asiento un sobre amarillo – Oye, creo que se le olvidó a alguien.

\- ¿Ah? Debe ser del pasajero que se bajó hace poco – Lo tomó y lo dejó sobre la guantera – Pero que descuido… "¿Será de ese hombre? Tiene que serlo ¿Cómo se le pudo quedar algo así?"

\- ¿Tendrá alguna dirección escrita? Debe ser algo muy importante.

\- Que va. Si de verdad fuera tan importante no lo hubiese abandonado.

\- Eso no tiene que ver. Las cosas se pierden, sean importantes o no.

\- …

\- Puede que la persona esté preocupada por haberlo perdido.

\- "Yo… tengo que entregárselo. Sea como sea"

Riki era un muchacho extremadamente apegado a sus valores, por mas molesto que le hubiese parecido aquel sujeto, estaba convencido de que tenía que hacer lo posible por entregarle el bendito sobre.

El pelinegro dejó a la chica y regresó al edificio en dónde se hubo bajado el rubio. La lluvia arreciaba por lo que tuvo que resguardar el sobre bajo su chaqueta. Tras bajarse del auto se asombró por la estructura de la empresa.

\- Un momento… ¿Cómo haré para entregárselo? Ni siquiera sé que cargo tiene ni cómo se llama… tal vez lo diga dentro – No estaba seguro si abrir el sobre, no quería ultrajar la privacidad de alguien.

El muchacho tomó coraje y entró al edificio.

\- No sé en dónde lo perdí…

\- No te preocupes Iason. Deja que llame a Katze y te acompaño hasta tu departamento.

\- Gracias Raoul. Aunque eso no reparará el hecho de que perderemos más tiempo. La reprimenda de Júpiter es… inevitable. Ya sabes lo estricta que es con el manejo de sus empresas.

Los hombres llegaron a la recepción y se hallaron con una escena bastante pintoresca: Un Riki empapado de pies a cabeza trataba de convencer a las recepcionistas de que lo dejaran entrar sin una cita previa.

\- Les digo que se lo entregaré en persona. Tengo que asegurarme de que lo reciba. Lo dejó en mi auto y es mi responsabilidad entregárselo en sus propias manos – Exclamó con determinación: - ¡He dicho!

\- Pero ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? Si ni siquiera sabe como se llama – Comentó la mujer, cansada de tratar con el terco pelinegro.

\- Ya te dije que es rubio.

\- Y yo ya te mencioné que aquí hay muchos. La empresa es extranjera y la mayoría de sus trabajadores lo son también.

\- Am… bueno, pero estoy seguro de que lo reconoceré con sólo verlo – Tronó los dedos – Así de rápido.

\- Por favor… no insista.

Iason y Raoul se acercaron.

\- ¿Y éste de dónde salió? – Raoul lo miró despreciativo. Bajo de él se estaba formando un charco de agua.

\- ¡Eres tú! – Exclamó Riki con una enorme sonrisa tras reconocer a Iason.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido hasta aquí? – Fue su respuesta, un tanto seca.

\- Em… - Riki abrió su chaqueta y sacó el sobre, los ojos azules lo hicieron sonrojar. No había podido detallarlos en el vehículo - … Dejaste esto en el taxi – El agua de sus cabellos no tardó en deslizarse por su rostro.

El Mink tomó el sobre con las marcas de los dedos mojados y permaneció unos instantes en silencio, observando al muchacho.

\- "Es realmente… un hombre apuesto" – Riki ahora podía admirar a aquel hombre con su traje a la medida y su largo cabello extendido a su alrededor – "Wow Riki… ¿Cómo pudiste no notarlo antes?..."

\- Ten.

El moreno salió de su trance ante los billetes que se mostraban ante él.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué es esto?

\- Tú paga. Por venir a entregarlo – Le enseñó el sobre – Con esto y lo de hace poco, de seguro ya hiciste un día completo conmigo. Anda. Tómalo y vete a tu casa a holgazanear.

\- "¿Cómo se atreve? Este hombre… es… detestable" - Riki apretó los puños. Jamás se hubo sentido tan humillado. La apariencia del ojiazul ahora no le parecía tan admirable.

A pesar de que Iason parecía un ángel se comportaba como todo un diablo. La manera tan despectiva en que le hablaba y miraba, se lo aseguraban.

\- No lo quiero.

\- ¿?

\- No lo hice por dinero. En ningún momento pensé en que me pagarías por entregarlo. Lo hice porque siendo mi cliente lo olvidaste y era mi deber devolvértelo. Es más… - Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó los billetes – Toma, tu cambio… lo olvidaste también. Se ve muy claro que aparte de un grosero, eres un hombre bastante despistado.

\- ¡!

\- Bueno, sólo vine a eso… Siempre a su servicio. Que tenga una feliz tarde – Tras decir esto, el muchacho salió del lugar dejando una estela de agua a su paso.

Iason permaneció quieto, absorto en lo que acababa de suceder. Se dio cuenta de que el sobre aún continuaba cerrado ¿Qué acaso el joven no había tenido curiosidad de saber que había dentro?

\- Pero que atrevido – Mencionó Raoul sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Te lo parece? – En su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa – Yo creo que tiene agallas – Apretó los billetes en su mano – Y eso me es muy interesante.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2 Ese no es mi nombre

Capitulo 2. Ese no es mi nombre

Luego de que Iason volvió a ver a Riki, no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza.

Y es que su actitud lo hubo dejado impresionado: No importarle mojarse con la lluvia para entregarle los documentos, rechazar su dinero y de paso tener la osadía de responderle sus abusivos comentarios… eso lo dejó sin aliento. Claro, no lo admitía. Simplemente el joven se colaba en sus pensamientos de vez en cuando y pensaba que era por simple admiración.

\- Hoy no quiero manejar – Pensó en voz alta. Ya había arreglado el problemita del automóvil, pero por alguna "desconocida" razón no tenía deseos de usarlo – Bien, tomaré un taxi.

Casi con una sonrisa en la cara fue a tomar el mencionado taxi. Detuvo el primero que halló y al subirse se decepcionó. No era como que a la primera se hallaría al muchacho.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

No lo sabía y lo peor de todo era que se lo había dicho…

"_Buenas_ _tardes_ _señor._ _Mi_ _nombre_ _es_ _####_ _y_ _hoy_ _seré_ _su_ _conductor__" _

Se recriminaba por no recordarlo. Siempre hubo tenido una memoria perfecta, tanto visual como auditiva; obviamente si prestaba atención a lo que quería recordar. Aquel día no le hubo importado un pimiento si se llamaba Carlos o Alberto, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran los benditos papeles. Ahora quería saberlo y no tenía manera.

\- "Víctor, Manuel, Alex, Nickson… podría llamarse de cualquier manera"… Oye ¿Conoces a todos los que trabajan en la línea? – Iason decidió averiguar con aquel hombre.

\- Algunos, no todos.

\- ¿Conoces a un joven como de unos veintitantos, de estatura pequeña, cabellos negros y ojos marrones?

\- Mmm, con esa descripción puede ser cualquiera señor.

Tenía razón, morenos bajitos habían muchos. Pero aquel joven no era como cualquier otro moreno. Iason no tardó en recordar su sonrisa amable tras el volante, su ternura luego de darle el sobre, aquella mirada bravía cuando le entregó el dinero… la imagen del chico empapado de pies a cabeza le hizo darse cuenta de lo malagradecido que se hubo comportado en aquel momento, después de todo le hubo entregado los papeles a pesar de la lluvia torrencial. Había detenido su jornada laboral por un completo desconocido.

\- "Y a todas estas… ¿Por qué quiero saber como se llama?" – Pensó – "¿Por qué sigo subiéndome a los taxis? ¿Acaso no es para encontrarlo de nuevo?"

Los días pasaban y las ganas de Iason de manejar también. Raoul se ofreció a llevarlo en su auto pero siempre desistió. Prefería irse en los taxis. Por lo que no tardó con hacerse de los números de varias líneas; si era lo suficientemente persistente lograría un día dar con el chofer indicado – porque aparte de no recordar su nombre, no recordaba a que línea de taxi pertenecía –, algún día lo encontraría.

Riki llegó hasta los apartamentos Eos. Un cliente lo esperaba. Hacía ya un mes desde que hubo recogido en aquel lugar al pedante de ojos azules. Muy poco recordaba el amargo encuentro, sin embargo la curiosidad por saber su nombre le acuciaba el cerebro de vez en cuando.

\- De seguro debe tener un nombre gracioso y difícil de pronunciar como Maximilliam, Geovanni, Fergusson, Stuart… si, esa clase de gente siempre tienen nombres así…

Cuando giró la vista por casi no se le desorbitan los ojos, el hombre rubio ¡Estaba ahí!

\- "No puede ser… ¡Es él!" – Se volteó – "¿Será que me vio? ¿Me habrá visto?" – Se tapaba el rostro – "¿Y si es él el cliente? No, no puede ser… no lo creo… ¡No puede serlo!"

La puerta se abrió y cerró. Riki se levantó de golpe, su corazón brincó igualmente cuando los ojos azules y los suyos chocaron.

\- Buen día.

\- ¿Eh…? – Desvió la vista – Buen día…

\- "Te encontré por fin" – Sonrió internamente el ojiazul.

El vehículo dio marcha y el Mink se preguntó cómo haría para preguntarle el nombre. Si se lo preguntaba de frente, se daría cuenta de que la vez pasada no le hubo prestado la más mínima atención. Una mala manera de iniciar una relación. Ya no quería continuar cometiendo errores con el muchacho.

\- "¿Por qué Dios…?... ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenía que pararme éste hombre tan malasangre?" – Sentía que las manos le temblaban – "Por suerte tengo bastante cambio hoy… me fijaré muy bien para que no deje nada en los asientos… y por más que curiosidad que tenga no le haré preguntas ni comentarios. También tengo que evitar mirarlo, lo que sé me costará porque realmente es un hombre muy atractivo… Cielos… ¡¿Por qué a mí?!" – Estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, frustrado.

\- Esto…

\- ¡! – Tuvo un respingo – Dígame… señor.

\- Los papeles que me entregaste el otro día… eran documentos muy importantes.

\- … ¿En serio? Que bueno que no se perdieron entonces.

\- Así es – Asintió – Y eso fue gracias a ti. No tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo la otra vez. En verdad me salvaste el pellejo.

\- Ah, no fue nada – No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- También…

\- ¿…Eh?

\- …Quería excusarme por mi comportamiento. Ese día estaba algo estresado. No fue mi intención portarme tan grosero.

\- Eh, no, no… no es para tanto. Lo entiendo perfectamente… - Estaba nervioso ante el hecho de que aquel hombre se estuviera disculpando - "No puedo creerlo, me ha dado las gracias y se ha disculpado… definitivamente no es un mal hombre" – Su corazón latía a mil por hora – Pienso que por más mal que nos sintamos, debemos evitar que eso afecte nuestra relación con las demás personas.

\- Mmm ciertamente, tienes razón – Su comentario lo llenó de una sensación muy grata - Entonces ¿Todo arreglado? ¿Sin resentimientos?

\- Claro, no hay problema.

Se dirigieron unas sonrisas. A pesar de que Riki era en extremo conversador con sus clientes, en aquel instante quedó completamente mudo y sin tener idea de que decir o de qué hablar. Los minutos pasaban y el deseo de retomar la conversación se acrecentaba. ¡Cuanta ironía! Ahora que quería, no sabía de qué hablar.

\- "¿Y si le comento del clima? No… eso está demasiado chafo… tampoco me viene a la mente ninguna noticia reciente que pueda comentar y no creo que sea fan de los deportes… con las mujeres es más sencillo, siempre puedes halagar su peinado o su ropa, en cambio con un hombre… si le pregunto algo como eso podría molestarse…" – Lo miró de soslayo y su corazón se estremeció – "…Pero ¿Cómo no halagar un rostro tan hermoso? Tal vez debería encender la radio… jum…"

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Inició Iason.

\- ¡! Claro…

\- ¿No sentiste en ningún momento curiosidad por saber que decían esos papeles?

\- Pues si… lo que no se sabe se quiere conocer.

\- ¿Y por qué no abriste el sobre?

\- Porque si estaba cerrado era porque no todo el mundo podía leer su contenido.

\- Por lo visto eres bastante honrado.

\- Así me criaron.

Al rubio le agradó aquello del moreno.

\- Era un nuevo proyecto que quería exponer a la compañía. Pudiste abrirlo y no hubiera habido problemas. Lo cerré para evitar extraviar alguna hoja.

\- Conque era eso.

\- Pero es bueno saber que eres digno de confianza… Dime ¿Te gustaría tener un trabajo más lucrativo?

\- ¿Cómo podría? Soy estudiante, apenas pude conseguirme éste con lo poco de mi experiencia. Sé manejar y tratar con la gente, lo que es más que suficiente para el trabajo.

\- Te ofrezco ser mi chofer. Es igual a éste trabajo, sólo que ganarás muchísimo más dinero y al único que tendrás que llevar y traer… será a mí.

Riki se permitió un par de segundos para pensar.

\- ¿Está usted hablando en serio? ¿Y por qué me lo propone?

\- Ya te lo dije, me has demostrado que eres de fiar y perseverante. Eso no se encuentra tan fácil… ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Los corazones se aceleraban sin saber el uno del otro. No sabía que conllevaría, pero Riki estaba seguro de algo: Quería continuar viendo a aquel hombre rubio las veces que le fueran posibles.

\- Está bien. Acepto – Mantuvo la mirada al frente.

El Mink se sintió aliviado.

\- Entonces acabas de hacer un trato con Iason Mink – El rubio le extendió la mano – Espero que no me decepciones.

\- Le aseguro que Riki siempre da lo mejor de sí – Afirmó tras estrecharla.

De aquella manera, supieron como se llamaban sin tener que preguntárselo el uno al otro.

Continuará…


	3. Capitulo 3 Por favor No me hagas espera

**Capitulo 3. Por favor… No me hagas esperar**

Al iniciar su primer día como chofer del Mink, Riki estaba muy contento. Tenía buenas expectativas con respecto al trabajo.

\- _Señor Iason, soy yo Riki... su chofer. Ya estoy aquí afuera._

\- Ok. Bajo en un minuto.

Check!

Pero no fue un minuto lo que tuvo que esperar Riki. Fue más. Eso lo irritó en cierto modo.

\- "Cielos… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese hombre? Me dice que tengo que llegar tempranísimo y luego me hace esperar más de media hora… ¡Que tanto se tiene que arreglar!"… ¡Ah! … ¡Muy buenos días señor! – Una gota escurridiza se deslizaba por su frente, sin darse cuenta el ojiazul se había subido al vehículo.

\- Buenos días - Se recostó en el asiento y no dijo nada más.

\- …

Riki dio marcha. Pasaban los minutos y el silencio estaba volviéndose bastante incómodo.

\- Ammm… esto… - Trató de llamar su atención - ¿Se encuentra bien…?

\- ¿? – Salió de su trance - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Mmm… bueno, como está tan callado…

\- … - Se permitió otro par de segundos de silencio - …No suelo ser muy conversador – Lo cual, era cierto.

\- Ya veo… "No tienes que decírmelo" – Eso sólo aumentó la presión que sentía el pobre muchacho. Trató de enfocar su atención al volante.

\- Riki – Llamó.

\- ¡Si…señor! – Saltó en su sitio.

\- No tienes porque tratarme de usted.

\- ¿Eh…?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

\- Pero… ¿No estoy trabajando para usted? Digo, soy su chofer y le debo respeto a usted... mi jefe.

\- … - Pensó – Tienes razón… – Dirigió su vista a la ventana.

\- Esto… ¿Puedo encender la radio?

\- …Adelante.

Riki agradeció cuando sintonizó el ruidoso programa de radio. Aquella barrera que no evitaba formarse entre ellos pudo ser disimulada con el sonido de la música.

\- "Quiere llamarme señor… " – Pensaba el rubio – "Es cierto, me ve como su superior, porque es lo que soy… ¿Acaso… no debí empezar todo esto de otra manera?" – Miró de soslayo en dirección del joven – "Es cierto, contratarlo como mi chofer me permite verlo todos los días… tampoco estoy seguro de lo que espero de él. Además, puede que no sea homosexual…"

Fue difícil para el pelinegro manejar sabiendo que de vez en cuando el Mink le clavaba de la mirada, estaba seguro de que lo estaba evaluando como su chofer. No podía tener ningún fallo.

\- Que tenga un buen día – Sonrió levemente - ¿Qué se supone que haga mientras…?

\- Haz lo que quieras. Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

\- Está bien. Creo que aprovecharé de visitar a unos amigos.

\- …Mejor aprovecha de estudiar un poco ¿No? – Le molestaba la idea de que el muchacho usara su tiempo libre para reunirse con otros hombres – De seguro debes tener alguna evaluación cercana.

\- Mmm… no me haga pensar en esas cosas – No pudo evitar sonreír.

Iason entró a la oficina y en toda su jornada, el muchacho de negras hebras y su preciosa sonrisa, estuvieron presente en su cabeza. Él, que era capaz de quedarse a dormir en la oficina para no volver a su monótona vida, estaba deseando encontrar una oportunidad para marcharse a casa. Estuvo a cada rato mirando el reloj, lo que hizo las horas más interminables.

\- ¿Cómo que en una hora estas aquí? – No disimuló su enojo en el tono de su voz.

\- _Discúlpeme. Es que como el clima está tan malo, subí a unas personas que llevaban rato esperando por alguien que pudiera llevarlas y me terminó agarrando la cola… ¿Señor Iason? ¿Está ahí?_

El rubio continuaba con el auricular en el oído, pero no quería decir nada. Estaba analizando las palabras del chico.

_\- _Si, aquí estoy aún… por tu culpa.

\- _¡Glup! Si de verdad no puede esperarme ¿No puede pedirle a un amigo que lo lleve?_

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo maldita sea! Eres mi chofer y me iré cuando vengas a buscarme.

Clank!

En el momento en que el Mink se giró, se halló con un Raoul un tanto sorprendido por la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo.

\- Vaya… ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!

\- No te burles Raoul…

\- Por lo visto ese chico no es muy responsable.

\- …

\- ¿Por qué mejor no usas tu auto? Siempre te ha gustado manejar. No sé porque ahora te ha dado por tener un chofer. Siempre te quejabas porque yo tengo uno.

\- Ya viene en camino. Hay mucho tráfico – Fue su respuesta.

Lo que decía el Am era cierto, prefería manejar su propio vehículo que permitir que alguien lo llevara y trajera. Se sentía más poderoso en la carretera también.

Riki había calculado bien el tiempo, de hecho, estaba seguro de que llegaría a la empresa mucho antes de la salida del rubio. Pero cuando una viejecita le preguntó la manera de llegar hasta una dirección bastante apartada, el muchacho no pudo resistirse a llevarla "sana y salva" hasta su destino; ya luego de la solitaria ancianita, una mujer con un perrito en brazos lo sedujo ¿Cómo ignorar a la pobre muchacha que trataba con insistencia de llevar a su querida mascota al veterinario? Ningún taxista quería llevarla por temor a que el animal le ensuciara el vehículo ¡Que desconsideración! Riki no se lo pensó ni un segundo, llamó a la chica y algo dudosa se montó en el auto… hubo recibido las gracias – porque se negó a recibir el dinero que quisieron darle - así como la bendición de la anciana y la sonrisa de la muchacha; esperaba acordarse de eso cuando recibiera el regaño de su vida.

El auto llegó por fin y Iason se subió. No tuvo reparo en cerrar la puerta sonoramente. Riki ya sabía que estaba molesto.

\- ¡Ya era hora! Pensé que tendría que quedarme a dormir en la oficina… ¿Qué es ese olor?

\- Fui por algo de comer en el camino – Anunció tratando de distraer el enojo del hombre – Toma. También traje para ti – Habló rápido para cambiar el tema.

El rubio no se fijó en que momento tomó el sandwich, ni en que momento había empezado a tutearle, se perdió cuando el chico le dio un mordisco al suyo.

\- Está bueno. Anda pruébalo – Le invitó animadamente.

Iason jamás comía cosas compradas fuera de restaurantes de cinco estrellas y mucho menos cosas dadas por taxistas. Pero algo en los ojos de Riki lo hicieron probar de aquello y descubrir que tenía no sólo un buen olor sino un delicioso sabor.

\- Riki…

\- ¿Mmm? – Continuaba masticando.

\- No deberías andar recogiendo gente en la calle.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ya no eres un taxista Riki ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes otro auto? – Continuó regañando. Le había provisto de un auto nuevo, por eso el hecho de que dudara la muchacha de subirse.

\- Pero me quedan muchas horas libres luego de que te dejo en la oficina. Puedo hacer unas carreras sin ningún problema.

\- No lo hagas. Ya te dije que usaras ese tiempo para estudiar mejor.

El pelinegro agachó la mirada.

\- Cuando te contraté como mi chofer te volviste exclusivo. Sólo para mí ¿Entiendes?

\- Eh… si…

\- No quiero que recojas a nadie más. Únicamente me tienes que llevar a mí.

\- Ya me quedó claro.

Sin embargo el Mink quería prolongar más la conversación, el problema era que no sabía de qué manera. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el chico había empezado a tutearle. Quiso sonreír debido a eso y también ante la idea de que el muchacho comprara aquella comida para agradarlo. El auto continuaba estacionado y ellos perdidos en sus pensamientos…

\- "Aunque puede ser que lo hiciera para que no me molestara con él"

\- "Por lo visto no me regañará más. Gracias a Dios" – Suspiró aliviado Riki para luego dar marcha al vehículo.

Llegaron al edificio Eos cuando las estrellas brillaban en su mayor esplendor en el cielo.

\- Llegamos… que descanse señor. De nuevo disculpe lo de hoy.

\- No hay problema… - Se detuvo antes de bajarse – Gracias por el sandwich.

\- De nada. Nos vemos mañana señor.

\- Riki.

\- ¿Si? Dígame.

\- … - Le miró un momento en silencio – Ya te lo dije: No me hables de "usted".

\- ¿…?...

\- Continúame tuteando. Como lo hacías hace un rato.

\- Bien… si es lo que quieres.

\- Si, así está mejor.

El Mink asintió para luego bajarse del auto.

Iason entró al edificio, pero en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Riki no se daría cuenta, se asomó para verlo hasta que el auto se perdiera de vista.

En su apartamento se quitó las molestas ropas y se puso algo más cómodo. Abrió la nevera y nada de lo que vio allí le abrió el apetito. Normalmente comía durante horas de oficina, como en las reuniones o porque Raoul lo obligaba a ir con él a algún restaurant de moda. Eran raras las veces en que comía algo en su casa. Cerró la puerta y se dedicó a analizar su habitación en penumbras.

Él no cenaba y se había comido el sándwich que le trajo Riki entero.

\- Me haces cenar, perder las ganas de manejar y ansiar que me traten con familiaridad… ¿Qué más puedes generar en mí, jovencito?

Continuará….


	4. capitulo 4 Lo más importante

**Capitulo 4. Lo más importante**

Extrañamente para Iason, quién anteriormente no le importaba quedarse todo el día trabajando, ahora se daba cuenta de la concepción del tiempo a su alrededor. Era como si en el pasado hubiese estado operando en función de automático.

Raoul se daba cuenta de sus cambios: Cuando tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa y reparaba cada cinco minutos en su reloj; en los momentos en que entraba en un trance del que salía cuando alguien le dirigían la palabra. No sabiendo el estado sentimental de su amigo, pensaba que todo aquello se debía al sobreesfuerzo.

\- Deberías tomarte unos días de descanso.

\- Estoy bien Raoul. No sé porque te preocupas tanto.

\- Tú deberías preocuparte más por tu salud. Casi no comes.

\- Como lo necesario.

\- ¿Qué es para ti lo necesario?

\- Lo suficiente para que dejes de regañarme – Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Iason no era lo que se puede llamar un amante de la comida. Comía solo porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba, por lo demás, era capaz de pasar varias horas en completo ayuno. Su paladar era en extremo sensible, la mayoría de las comidas le parecían simples y nada degustables. Sin embargo, el sándwich que hubo comido junto a Riki se lo hubo devorado entero, no por su sabor ciertamente; es más ni recordaba a qué sabía, estuvo todo el tiempo absorto en el muchacho sin reparar en lo que se llevaba a la boca.

Por otro lado, Riki siempre estaba pendiente de su nutrición. Amaba el mundo culinario y todo lo que pudiera degustar en él. Como vivía solo en un cuartito rentado, podía pasar horas enteras viendo programas de cocina, leyendo revistas del tema e inventando recetas nuevas. Cuando hacía mucha comida – porque en ocasiones se inspiraba tanto que se le iba la mano con las cantidades – solía compartir lo que hacía con sus vecinos, sus compañeros de clase y ¿Por qué no? con los gatos y perros que vinieran a pedirle un poco de lo que desprendía tan exquisito aroma.

Fue un mal momento cuando decidió poner en practica aquella receta extravagante que había visto por televisión, no se percató de la hora y cuando reparó en el reloj, se dio cuenta de que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a buscar a Iason.

\- ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente fue a darse una ducha. Se alistó a toda carrera y salió de la casa olvidando por completo el horno encendido. Cuando lo recordó, estaba a medio camino de la empresa y tuvo que hacer una prohibida vuelta en U. Su celular sonaba insistentemente, el pelinegro sabía que era el rubio, pero no podía contestarle, manejaba a toda velocidad con la preocupación de posiblemente hallar su casa envuelta en llamas.

En efecto al llegar su casa parecía haber sido victima de una bomba, el humo le nublaba por completo la vista y los vecinos preguntándole qué había pasado. Apagó el horno y sacó el pastel de carne que lucía más bien como un enorme trozo de carbón.

\- Que mal… – Se lamentó ante su obra quemada.

Abrió las ventanas para que el humo saliera y entrara la ventilación. Dio las explicaciones pertinentes a los demás inquilinos, quienes le comprendieron entre risas y agradecidos ya que el muchacho les dejó prometido un pastel de carne – no quemado – para resarcir el humero que los había espantado a todos.

Cuando regresó al auto reparó en su celular. Tenía veinte llamadas perdidas.

\- Ay no… - Recostó la frente en el volante.

Una molestia nació en su estómago, de seguro Iason estaba molesto, no sería raro que el muchacho pensara que esa podía ser la última vez que lo fuera a buscar. Sentía el despido inminente y eso lo lamentaba, tanto así, que se permitió un par de minutos antes de encender el vehículo, quería prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar la última vez que viera al Mink.

\- Señor Iason. Su chofer ya llegó.

Raoul se había ofrecido a llevarlo, pero él se negó. De nuevo le hacía esperar, sabe Dios porqué razón. Llevaba cuarenta minutos aguardándolo, minutos en los que había pensado la manera de reprenderlo, las palabras que usaría, la expresión que pondría…

Pero prefirió usar el arma más letal de todas: El silencio. Iason se subió al auto y permaneció apacible mientras el chico le hablaba en un tono exaltado.

\- Disculpa en serio, no me percaté de la hora y por casi incendio el cuartito – Sonrió. No había reparado en lo despeinado de sus cabellos – "Mmm… creo que está usando la ley del hielo conmigo. Si que está enfadado"… esto ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

\- ¿Adónde más sino? – Respondió sarcástico.

\- Claro… - Musitó un tanto entristecido. Cuando reparó en la receta de la televisión, había pensado muy alegre en llevarle un poco del pastel de carne para que lo probara. Lamentablemente, no solo había terminado quemando el pastel, sino que ahora el ojiazul debía de estar pensando en botarlo del trabajo.

En ocasiones le parecía que su vida era como ir en automóvil; tenía que dar muchas curvas, saltar innumerables baches y en ocasiones se terminaba pasando una señal. En resumen, cuando metía la pata, la metía hasta lo hondo.

Llegaron a los departamentos y al mirar a los asientos traseros, Riki se halló con que el rubio se hubo quedado dormido.

\- Iason… - Llamó con cuidado.

Pero el mayor estaba profundamente dormido. El moreno sonrió y recostó su rostro en el espaldar del asiento.

\- "Es tan hermoso… luce tan tranquilo" – Se embelesaba con su rostro durmiente – "Ojalá pudiera estar siempre así… pero últimamente cada vez que voy a recogerlo tiene el ceño fruncido" – Se entristeció un poco.

Poco a poco el Mink fue abriendo los ojos. Rápidamente Riki se sentó en el asiento, para evitar que se diera cuenta de que había estado observándolo mientras dormía.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Em… si, señor.

\- ¿Hace mucho?

\- No, acabo de estacionarme – Mintió. Ya llevaban ahí alrededor de diez minutos.

\- Bien…

Iba a levantarse, pero la visión se le ennegreció y volvió a recostarse.

\- ¿Estás… bien?

\- Si… sólo estoy cansado. Eso es todo – Se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu departamento?

\- No será necesario…

\- ¿Seguro?

El Mink se levantó y salió del auto, sin siquiera mediar palabras. Riki permaneció cabizbajo al darse cuenta del grado de molestia de su jefe. Miró en dirección al rubio y se percató de que el hombre caminaba como si fuera a perder el equilibrio. Se apresuró y salió del auto, tras de él.

\- Cuidado – Lo sostuvo antes de que se cayera - ¿Estás borracho?

\- No seas impertinente – Espetó. Se recargó del chico – De acuerdo, ayúdame a subir.

La diferencia de tamaños era evidente. Si Riki subía la mirada, se hallaba el bien formado mentón y la perfilada nariz del ojiazul, así como sus labios bien definidos… el pelinegro estaba sonrojado ante tal visión. El exquisito aroma del rubio lo estaba afectando, deseando por un momento que lo tomara entre sus brazos y lo dejara impregnado de él.

En el elevador Iason se recostó de una de las paredes. Le dijo al chico cual era el piso y cerró un momento los ojos. Riki volvió a ser presa de aquel silencio, distrayéndose con sus propias manos, mirando todo lo que componía el elevador y de tanto en tanto echándole un ojo al hombre al lado suyo.

La puerta se abrió y el Mink tuvo que volver a disponer de la ayuda de Riki para salir. Ya era bastante tarde por lo que eran los únicos en el pasillo. Iason le indicó en qué puerta debían detenerse. El pelinegro pensó que hasta ahí había llegado su trabajo.

\- Abre por favor – Pidió el rubio tras sobarse las sienes.

\- ¿Y las llaves?

\- Busca en mi saco.

El muchacho empezó a meter las manos en los bolsillos, un tanto apenado; pero no las encontraba.

\- No están… - Algo se le ocurrió – Un momento… y disculpa el atrevimiento – Metió las manos en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón del hombre y efecto, ahí estaban – Siempre me pasa – Con su sonrisa trataba de distraer el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Riki abrió la puerta y ayudó al rubio a pasar.

\- Cierra la puerta.

\- "Supongo que no todo termina aquí… tranquilo Riki, calma… relájate" – Mientras cerraba la puerta, no podía evitar percatarse de que su corazón latía sin control. Estar en la casa de aquel apuesto hombre era… sofocante.

\- Sé que no es tu trabajo pero ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar hasta mi cama?

\- No hay problema…

A pesar de que sabía que el hombre tenía que sentirse muy mal para pedirle semejante cosa, Riki no podía evitar pensar en un plano muy distinto a aquel. Su libido era insistente y le llevaba a sugestionarse con maquinaciones sexuales.

Riki le ayudó a quitarle el saco y la camisa; Iason cayó como plomo sobre el mullido colchón, boca arriba. El moreno asumía que el trabajo había sido muy extenuante para él, se lo decían sus cejas curvadas, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados… una expresión de cansancio extremo.

\- …Ya me voy – Antes de irse pensó en acomodar los cabellos del hombre que le cubrían parte del rostro, fue cuando evidenció que a pesar de que estaba sudando, el hombre no dejaba de temblar – ¡Santo cielo! Tienes fiebre.

\- ... ¿Que dices? Si tengo frío…

\- La tienes por dentro – Tomó las sabanas y lo cubrió – Ya vengo.

Fue hasta la cocina y por más que buscó en la nevera y en las alacenas, no pudo encontrar nada que prepararle ¿Cómo se supone que vivía ese hombre? Fue hasta el baño y encontró todo tipo de artículo de higiene, pero ninguna clase de medicinas. Regresó hasta donde estaba el rubio.

\- ¿Ya cenaste?

\- …Comí algo…

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- …No sé... Puede que me pasara de la comida…

\- Eso no está bien – Le regañó – Si te sientes sin fuerza lo menos que puedes hacer es privarte de alimento.

\- …Pero si comí… cuando estaba con Raoul.

\- ¿De verdad? – No le creía.

Se acercó y tomó el saco del Mink. Allí encontró el celular y sin pedirle permiso se dispuso a revisarlo. Buscó entre los contactos y halló el que tenía por nombre 'Raoul'.

\- _¿Iason? ¿Y eso qué me llamas? ¿Pasó algo?_

\- No soy Iason. Es Riki, su chofer.

\- _¿Qué…? ¿Qué tú haces contestando el celular de…?_

\- Escucha: Iason está aquí enfermo y me porfía que hoy comió contigo ¿Eso es verdad?

\- _Pues… si, fuimos a comer. Pero Iason casi no tocó su comida. Siempre es así. Cree que es una máquina que se alimenta de números…_

\- Comprendo… Gracias – Trancó la llamada. Se dirigió hacía Iason usando un tono de voz recriminatorio – No comes y no tienes ni una sola pastilla. No puedo creer que descuides de ésta forma tu salud. Es lo más importante que puede tener uno.

Iason lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- En seguida vuelvo – Salió del habitación y del departamento.

Continuará…


	5. Capitulo 5 Llevado por el deseo

**Capitulo 5. Llevado por el deseo y el alcohol**

El moreno estaba preocupado y enojado consigo mismo.

\- "Es mi culpa… se sentía mal, quería irse a casa a descansar, pero yo… lo hice esperar. Si hubiera llegado a tiempo no se le hubiera subido tanto la fiebre"

Estaba convencido de que Iason había pasado un mal rato por su culpa. Tenía que resarcirse de algún modo.

Riki fue hasta la farmacia y compró todo lo que sirviera para atacar la fiebre, gripe y malestar general. Luego fue en busca de alguna tienda donde pudiera comprar verduras. Nada mejor para esos males que una sopa casera.

Cuando volvió al departamento, se asomó para ver a Iason. El hombre insistía en que se estaba muriendo de frío, por lo que le pidió al joven que le pasara otra manta.

La sopa estuvo lista y luego de obligar al rubio a que se tomara las pastillas, le pasó un plato con lo que acababa de preparar.

\- No debiste…

\- Tranquilo. No es molestia.

\- No, digo que no era necesario que cocinaras… Pudiste haber comprado una sopa instantánea.

\- Esas cosas ni tienen sabor. Al menos no uno muy bueno. Ahora come o me veré obligado a darte de comer yo mismo.

\- "…Eso sería digno de mirar" – No pudo evitar imaginarse la escena de Riki llevando la cuchara hasta su boca.

\- ¿Cómo haces cuando tienes hambre si no cocinas? – Indignado.

\- Para eso hay servicios a domicilio.

\- Tsk. No es lo mismo que hacerse las cosas uno mismo ¿Sabes? No me digas que se te quema hasta el agua.

\- Algo así…

El rubio decidió no alargar más el asunto, si no comía Riki seguiría ahí, insistiendo. Probó de la sopa y el sabor le agradó. Pronto el calor llegó a su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que quitarse las mantas de encima. El moreno sonrió, satisfecho cuando Iason se comió el plato entero.

\- ¿Quieres que te sirva más?

\- No. Así está bien. Creo que mejor me doy un baño.

\- Si, sería bueno… Bien. Supongo que ya puedo irme – Se levantó – La pastilla te toca dentro de unas ocho horas. Dejé sopa en la cacerola, también traje algo de pan y mermelada. Por si se te antoja para el desayuno… - Se devolvió unos segundos después – A todas estas ¿Por qué no contratas a una muchacha de servicio?

\- No me gusta que se metan en mi territorio, ni mucho menos en mis asuntos – Sonrió levemente – He vivido así siempre y nunca me ha molestado. Pero en casos como el de hoy, puedo hacer excepciones.

\- Ya veo… - Pensó – Pero si que eres descuidado, no tienes nada en esa cocina. Si es porque estás muy ocupado, no me molestaría hacerte las compras.

\- ...

\- Aunque tendrías que hacerme una lista de las cosas que te gusten comer…

\- No pienso pagar horas extras – Acotó para verla reacción del muchacho.

\- Nunca mencioné que exigiría dinero por ayudar.

Riki se despidió y el Mink permaneció un rato absorto en las acciones del joven. Había adorado por completo el modo en que se hubo comportado con él, sobretodo el momento en que lo regañó por no cuidar de su salud.

\- Si que es un muchacho muy interesante.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Riki fue por él, lo recibió en el auto con un envase y un termo pequeño.

\- Toma. Me levanté muy temprano e hice de más. No te preguntaré si desayunaste porque seguramente me mentirías. Así que sólo cómelo ¿De acuerdo? – Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Vaya. Huele muy bien – Y no solo olía bien, el sabor de aquel pan relleno era sumamente delicioso – Hasta el café te queda delicioso. Cuando decido hacerlo en casa sabe horrible. Por eso solo lo tomo en la oficina o cuando voy a reuniones.

\- Je je si quieres luego te enseño como se obtiene un café perfecto – Mencionó orgulloso – No te preocupes, no te cobraré por enseñarte mis secretos de cocina.

Iason sonrió. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo le gustaba, las atenciones de Riki para consigo, el hecho de que ahora le tuteara…

\- ¿Qué es lo que estudias Riki? – Nunca se lo había preguntado.

\- Para ser chef profesional.

\- Con razón. Serás muy bueno. Estoy seguro.

\- Gracias – Se sonrojó al instante - Eso espero.

Tras acabar el día y volver a casa, Iason se encontró con que Riki le había traído algunas de las cosas que preparó en la clase de cocina de aquel día.

\- Así que me traes las sobras… - Mencionó en un tono para nada abusivo.

\- ¡Pero que grosero! – Exclamó divertido, comprendiendo la broma - Te lo dejo para que cenes. Más te vale que mañana cuando venga a buscarte, esos envases estén vacíos.

\- Podría fácilmente echarlos a la basura – continuó jugando con sus comentarios.

\- Oh… sé que no harías eso – Sonrió.

¿Y como hacer semejante cosa? Con sólo mirar la comida se hacía la boca agua y el aroma… era tan divino. Cabe mencionar que esa noche no únicamente el Mink cenó, si no que hasta se lamió los dedos. Nadie tenía que enterarse.

Al día siguiente Iason le entregó los envases completamente limpios y el moreno se alegró en cierto modo. Pero no fue eso lo único que le dio el rubio.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Es mi forma de darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí.

Riki abrió la caja y se halló con un hermoso y lujoso reloj.

\- Guau ...

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es… increíble – Se lo colocó – Se ve que es carísimo. No sé si debería aceptarlo.

\- Tienes que aceptarlo.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El que le regalara algo tan costoso, ciertamente lo hacía sentirse especial para Iason.

\- "Calma Riki… ya te ha dicho que es por agradecimiento. Nada más…" – La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios contenía un deje de tristeza.

Los que ya conocían a Riki no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante su nuevo reloj. Sabían que el joven se ganaba la vida honradamente, un gasto de aquella magnitud para algo tan trivial, era algo extraño en él.

\- Dime Riki ¿Quién te lo ha dado? ¿Tu novia?

\- Que dices Guy. Yo no tengo novia.

\- ¿Y eso? Me sorprende – Añadió el pelilargo - ¿Qué pasó? ¿No salías con Mimea?

\- Eh… - La aludida se defendió – Eso es tiempo pasado. Ahora Riki y yo somos muy buenos amigos ¿Verdad Rikichin? – Se enganchó a su hombro.

\- Ja ja plantas Claro.

Guy sonrió satisfecho. Le gustaba Riki desde que habían iniciado en la academia culinaria. Enterarse de que se había vuelto novio de Mimea lo hizo enojarse hasta el punto de casi incendiar su propia cocina, ahora que sabía que estaba libre, se sentía dispuesto y decidido a volver al muchacho su amante. Fuera como fuera.

\- Oye Riki. Me he enterado de que para las próximas evaluaciones habrá que estar en pareja ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

\- ¡Eh Guy! No es justo. Yo se lo iba a pedir – Bufó Mimea – Rikichin ¿Verdad que tú quieres estar mejor conmigo? – Ponía ojitos lastimeros.

\- Guy lo pidió primero – Se rascó un poco la cabeza – Ya no deberías llamarme así Mimea – Refiriéndose al mote que la chica le había puesto cuando andaban juntos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Te gustaba que te llamara "Rikichin"

\- Si, pero era cuando éramos novios. Que me llames así siendo amigos es… raro.

\- "Y molesto" – pensaba Guy, quien evidentemente se llenaba de celos cuando la chica lo llamaba de aquel modo tan cariñoso.

\- Oh vamos… lo dices como si nuestro noviazgo hubiese sido terrible y el corte fatal – Sabiendo que habían terminado por mutuo acuerdo, debido a la falta de química entre ellos – Yo no tendría problemas en que me llamaras "Mimi" de nuevo – Mencionó en un tono infantil.

\- ¡Yo si tendría! – Riki se ruborizó en enseguida – Era vergonzoso antes y lo sería más ahora que somos amigos. Tengo una reputación que mantener ¿Sabes?

\- Malo – Mimea hizo un puchero - Bueno, que más da. Quédate con él Guy. Yo me pongo con Jennifer.

\- Jo… ya verás como nosotros les ganamos – Desafió Riki.

\- ¿Es una apuesta? Porque perderán cariño

\- No estés tan segura Mimea – Intervino el pelilargo - Riki y yo somos los mejores de la clase. Ganarnos les va a costar… y mucho.

Las primeras pruebas fueron todo un desafío, pero los jóvenes lograron salir airosos. Estaban alegres, habían recibido las calificaciones y eran buenas noticias. Los estudiantes decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar, dispusieron de una casa enorme para realizar el reventón. Como era fin de semana, Riki pudo disfrutar con sus compañeros a plenitud. Le encantaban las fiestas y la bebida. Cuando empezó a bailar, Guy no pudo evitar quedar prendado ante él.

\- Si que te gusta Rikichin ¿No es así?

\- Cállate Mimea ¿Tú que sabes? – Trató de hacerse el desentendido.

\- Por favor Guy. No soy idiota. Las mujeres somos más perceptivas que ustedes los hombres. Podemos darnos cuenta de por quienes están echando la baba antes de que ustedes mismos se percaten…

\- Deja de ser tan metida.

\- Y tú tan cobarde. Ve a bailar con él – Le empujó.

\- Está bien. Cielos… realmente eres una molestia "Mimi" – Mencionó con un tono burlesco.

\- Deja de hablar y actúa… - Ya sola se dedicó a pensar – "Ese Riki… merece que alguien lo haga feliz, si Guy lo quiere tal vez…"

Guy se acercó hasta el muchacho y éste lo recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Que bueno que te animaras a bailar Guy. Me estaba aburriendo de bailar solito. Estaba a punto de invitar a cualquiera del lugar.

\- Eso no lo iba a permitir…

Bailaron un rato y bebieron otro poco. Riki estaba bastante prendido por lo que cuando tuvo ganas de ir al baño, se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar solo. Le pidió a Guy que le ayudase y éste acepto.

\- Oye Riki, ten cuidado – Lo agarró, había estado a punto de caerse al salir del baño.

\- Ja ja todo me da vueltas Guy – Se reía a carcajadas.

\- Si, ya veo… ¿Quieres que sigamos bailando? ¿Quieres otra bebida?

\- No, no… creo que mejor dejo de beber - Continuaba recargándose sobre el pelilargo – Guy… me voy a casa… ¿Será que ya nos podemos ir?

\- No creo. Mimea se está divirtiendo bastante.

\- Ya… es bueno que la pase bien… - Cerró un momento los ojos - Oh hombre… si sigo así me caeré. Necesito recostarme un momento.

\- Vamos a una habitación para que te acuestes…

Riki se recargó en el hombro de Guy, quien lo guió hasta un cuarto en penumbras. El pelilargo no se molestó en encender las luces. Ayudó a recostar a su amigo y luego de mirarlo unos instantes, meditativo, procedió a subirse sobre él.

\- ¿Qué… pasa? – Mencionó con el rubor propio de la embriaguez.

\- No te voy a dejar ir Riki. No ahora…

\- Chico ...

No pudo continuar hablando, Guy se hizo presa de sus labios. Riki sintió como el calor lo traspasó desde sus pies hasta la cabeza. Mientras el muchacho le ceñía contra su cuerpo y le acariciaba, la imagen de Iason le vino a la cabeza, eso lo puso más y más caliente, llegando incluso a menearse y a abrir sus piernas, dando paso a las manos de Guy que ya buscaba de colarse por su pantalón.

\- ¡Guy! ¡Riki! – Llamaba Mimea al tiempo que pasaba entre la gente acumulada en el pasillo – Rayos… ¿En dónde pudieron haberse metido esos dos? Dejarme sola… son unos desconsiderados…

Habían quedado de acuerdo en llegar juntos e irse igualmente juntos. Si resultaba que los hombres se habían ido sin avisarle siquiera, les armaría un sermón por ello.

Fue aventurera y empezó a buscar en los cuartos. Abrió una puerta y halló la habitación vacía, en otro cuarto halló a una chica y un chico en una situación comprometedora y en otra a varios chicos rendidos por el sueño – y es que en esa condición esperaba hallar al par de jóvenes – más en la siguiente puerta los encontró en pleno acto carnal.

\- "¡Caramba!" – Cerró la puerta impresionada. Luego de pasar el asombro volvió a abrir, lo suficiente para poder ver. Volvió a enfocarse en la escena, se ruborizó ante la fogosidad de los hombres – "Wow Rikichin… nunca me lo imaginé" – Sus mejillas se pintaron – "Hay que ver que si se tenían ganas esos dos…"

\- Mimea ¿Qué estás mirando?

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta – No es nada Jena… Emm… ya sé ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por unas bebidas? – Estaba muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece como si hubieras visto algo increíble.

\- No seas metiche y vamos a beber – Tomó al chico del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la barra.

Continuará…


	6. Capitulo 6 Inesperada noche de pasión

**Capitulo ****6\. ****Inesperada ****noche ****de ****pasión**

Los ojos le pesaban y la cabeza la sentía como hecha de concreto. Riki se restregó la cara con las manos.

Se giró al darse cuenta de que su cintura se hallaba apresada y se encontró con Guy durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Ambos desnudos.

\- "¿Qué fue…?"

Tras un leve dolor de cabeza, recordó la noche de sexo salvaje que habían tenido. Suspiró, ciertamente se sentía más aliviado ahora; llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales y Guy lo había hecho estremecer.

Sabía que le gustaba al pelicastaño, eso se le notaba a leguas y a Riki no le incomodaba, por esa razón siempre le dejaba exponer su coqueteos; tampoco era que Guy le gustara en extremo, pero ahora que lo había probado admitía que el sexo con él era bueno. Tal vez, siendo la pareja de aquel muchacho, por fin se le quitarían esos extraños deseos que nacieron desde que conoció a Iason. Esos deseos que cada día le dificultaban desempeñarse de manera correcta en su trabajo.

\- Riki… - Guy se despertó y al ver al muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír. Se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días – Le acarició los largos cabellos.

\- Buenísimos… - Guy no podía creérselo ¿Estaría todavía durmiendo? – Jamás podré olvidar ésta noche mi Riki – Tomó la mano del chico y empezó a besarla.

El pelinegro se dejó hacer, le parecía muy tierna la actitud del pelicastaño; era natural siendo que habían estado juntos por primera vez. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su celular empezó a sonar.

\- Disculpa – Soltó su mano y tomó el celular – "Es… Iason…" – Su corazón empezó a aumentar sus latidos – Muy buenos días señor Iason ¿En qué puedo servirle? – Su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa, por lo que no había podido evitar caer en los formalismos.

\- _Buenos_ _días_ _Riki._ _Disculpa_ _que_ _te_ _llame_ _en_ _tu_ _día_ _libre._

\- No se preocupe… – Guy se había colocado en su espalda y en esa zona le depositaba dulces besos. Riki anheló que el rubio fuera quién estuviera tratándolo con tanta devoción.

\- _Espero_ _no_ _haber_ _interrumpido_ _tu_ _sueño._

\- No… ¿Cómo cree…? – Guy le acariciaba el bajo vientre y él se imaginaba que era la mano de Iason la que lo tocaba... – Siempre me levanto temprano. Es más, hace rato que estoy levantado – Mintió.

\- _Que_ _bueno..._ _Te_ _llamaba_ _porque_ _necesito_ _que_ _me_ _lleves_ _a_ _una_ _reunión_ _importante._ _Fue_ _algo_ _imprevisto_ _¿Será_ _que_ _puedes_ _venir_ _a_ _buscarme_ _luego_ _del_ _mediodía?_

\- ¿Hoy…? – Abría las piernas para recibir las caricias que le eran proporcionadas.

\- _Si__… __a_ _menos_ _que_ _quieras_ _descansar_ _de_ _mi_ _agotadora_ _compañía._ _Podría_ _llegar_ _a_ _creer_ _que_ _esperas_ _tus_ _días_ _de_ _descansos_ _para_ _por_ _fin_ _librarte_ _de_ _mí__…_

\- Jamás piense eso... Por supuesto que lo llevaré – La idea del ver al rubio lo llenó de dicha. Se le voló incluso el deseo sexual que Guy había tratado de despertar en él.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte Riki ahora?

\- Si, es por trabajo. Es extremadamente importante… y urgente. Por nada del mundo puedo decir que no – Recalcó para que no quedara ninguna duda.

\- Comprendo – Tomó al muchacho de la nuca y le atrajo para besarle, Riki le contestó pero en cuanto pudo se alejó – Llámame en cuanto estés libre.

\- De acuerdo… Esto ¿Podrías ver en dónde está Mimea? No creo que me dé tiempo de hablar con ella… seguramente debe de estar molesta - Se imaginaba la rabieta de la chica acompañada de un largo sermón.

\- Tranquilo. Yo arreglaré las cosas con ella – Respondió junto a una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, te encargo eso – Se vistió a la carrera, salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Ya solo, Guy dio un fuerte suspiro, lleno de satisfacción.

\- Ay Riki… realmente me tienes enamorado. Ya dimos el gran paso, ahora si que eres mío.

Riki fue hasta su casa, tomó un buen baño, se perfumó, se bebió una taza de café bien cargado y se tragó las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que encontró. Tenía que reponerse de la resaca del día anterior antes de encontrarse con el rubio. Por nada del mundo quería presentarse ante el hombre con la apariencia de un fiestero que había cometido locuras la noche anterior. Estuvo buen rato decidiéndose que iba a ponerse, aunque sólo fuera a llevarlo hasta una reunión, se sentía con deseos de verse bien para el rubio; se burló un poco de sí mismo, se había acostado con Guy y con quién buscaba admiración era de Iason.

\- Disculpa por la tardanza… tenía unas cosas que hacer en casa antes de salir – Se disculpó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. No se hubo percatado de la hora.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que no me fallaste y viniste – Contestó junto a una tenue sonrisa – No creo que sea necesario confesarte que ya me he acostumbrado a tus tardanzas.

\- Je je si… - No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su comentario.

No supo porqué razón, se sentía extraño estando al lado del ojiazul. Más que nada cuando pensaba en qué clase de reacción tendría Iason si se enteraba de lo que había pasado entre Guy y él; era un pensamiento que creía sumamente tonto "¡Ni que Iason fuera homosexual!" Se recriminaba, "Es más, le debe importar un pimiento con quién lo hago o no". Se deprimió al pensarlo; estar enamorado solo era muy complicado, sobretodo deprimente. El Mink se dio cuenta de su molestia, pero prefirió no interrogarlo, lo atribuyó al hecho de que lo había contactado para trabajar en su día libre. Tal vez le había interrumpido algún plan… fuera como fuera, el Mink estaba decidido a volverse una parte primordial en la vida de Riki fuera del espacio laboral.

\- Se me olvidó decirte que no vamos a la oficina.

\- ¿Ah no?… ¿Dónde es la reunión entonces?

El moreno se percató de la sonrisa pícara en el rostro del ojiazul.

\- Me agarraste. No hay reunión – Admitió – Eso me lo inventé.

\- "Eso quiere decir… que dejé a Guy con una calentura ¿Por nada?" – Se molestó un poco, no estaba seguro de cuando volvería a tener un revolcón tan bueno como aquel, sentía que tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaran – No comprendo ¿Para qué te inventaste algo así? ¿Es esto una especie de broma? – Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Para nada… es sólo que estuve pensando seriamente en lo que me dijiste.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Cómo que qué cosa? En que no me preocupo por lo que hay o no hay en mi despensa.

\- Ah… eso… "Por un momento pensé que me había delatado sin darme cuenta" – Suspiró aliviado. Había veces en que decía cosas sin pensarlas antes.

\- Entonces. Vamos de compras ¿Te parece?

\- Oh, eso es estupendo – Se alegró de oírlo.

\- Ah… ¿Te molestaría si también te pido que me cocines algo hoy?

\- Oh para nada, quiero decir… por mí no hay problema – Sonrió algo ruborizado y con el corazón palpitándole más rápidamente.

\- Te serviría para practicar.

\- Claro. Esto… ¿Qué quieres que te cocine?

\- No sé – Imitó su sonrisa – Hazme sentir especial.

\- De acuerdo… "Oh Dios mío… ¡Definitivamente prefiero esto que quedarme en la cama con Guy!" – Tuvo que hacer acopio de lo emocionado que estaba - "Lo siento mucho Guy, no es que desprecie tu desempeño en la cama… sólo que esto es más deseable"

Tras las compras, Riki tuvo bastante trabajo en la cocina de Iason. Le preparó un platillo extremadamente delicioso con el que el rubio estuvo más que complacido. Lo felicitó y el moreno se sintió mucho más entusiasmado que si lo hubiese felicitado un chef de renombre.

La noche prometía calma hasta que una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer fuera.

\- Es idéntica – Exclamó Iason mientras le pasaba al joven una copa de vino tinto.

\- ¿?

\- A la lluvia que cayó el día que nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Si… - A Riki le alegraba que el hombre lo recordara. Probó el vino al tiempo que miraba al rubio; no pudo evitar sonrojarse, realmente Iason le gustaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Riki? Te has puesto muy callado.

\- Es que… - Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente – Es raro. Ha sido muy loco esto de nosotros…

\- ¿Tú crees? – Le entregó una sonrisa coqueta mientras jugueteaba con la copa.

\- Si…

\- ¿En qué te parece más raro?

\- Pues… - Pensó un poco, tratando de librarse de la pregunta - …En que siendo un chofer y tú mi jefe, esté aquí en tu departamento, cocinándote y bebiéndome unas copas contigo… más que nada eso…

Ante el repentino silencio, Riki subió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Iason no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- Eres un muchacho agradable y yo disfruto de la buena compañía – Agregó Iason, utilizando un tono de voz dúctil.

El pelinegro agradeció las palabras del mayor e hizo todo lo posible por evitar que se percatara de que con ellas lo había encantado.

Luego de unos minutos de charla, Riki reparó en la hora.

\- Cielos, es tarde. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. De seguro quieres descansar.

No era que quería dejarle y acabar con la magia de aquel encuentro, sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, aquel hombre le gustaba demasiado y no quería arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo por precipitarse; lo mejor era dar por terminada la velada y esperar con ansias el próximo momento de verse.

\- No tengo problema en acostarme un poco tarde… ¿Y tú? – Comentó el ojiazul - ¿Tienes algo más que hacer ésta noche?

\- Nada que ver – Se rascó un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio? No te creo, te imagino en una velada romántica con alguien especial… Dime ¿No tienes novia Riki?

\- No, no tengo. Pero si hay alguien especial… - Sentía que su corazón estallaría dentro de su pecho, tenía aquella persona frente a sus ojos… quería decírselo - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- También hay alguien especial – Le detalló - Una persona que me tiene realmente loco.

Riki guardó silencio ¿Qué esperanzas tenía de que aquello fuera una indirecta? ¿No era eso ilusionarse demasiado? Prefirió no lastimarse haciendo conjeturas y se levantó del sillón.

\- Bueno… ahora si, me voy.

\- Está lloviendo mucho.

\- No exageres. Es una llovizna. No me pasará nada si me mojo un poco.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Iason le tomó con suavidad del brazo y murmuró:

\- Quédate un poco más…

\- …

Riki asintió, el modo en que se lo hubo pedido hizo que sus vellos se erizaran y empezara a sentir cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez el hombre se sentía solo. No había nada de malo si se quedaba un rato más a conversar.

El moreno regresó a su lugar en el sillón dispuesto a reiniciar la charla, pero el Mink no inició una conversación. El silencio vino acompañado luego de algo que Riki no se esperó: Iason se acercó y se subió sobre él en el sillón. El chico no pudo evitar echarse para atrás, sorprendido; los cabellos del hombre se vinieron al frente de su rostro y una mano se estacionó en la mejilla del menor.

\- Riki…

Antes de que pudiera asimilar sus acciones, Iason le besó. Sus labios se compactaban de manera perfecta y Riki sentía que entraba en una especie de letargo maravilloso. Con sus manos atraía al rubio que lo besaba tan exquisitamente.

Iason llevó una de sus manos hasta su pantalón y le abrió la bragueta. El corazón de Riki se aceleró aún más al igual que su respiración. El ojiazul liberó el pene semi despierto y empezó a masturbarlo con su mano. Riki gemía con deseo, no tardó en mencionar el nombre del rubio; pidiendo más y más…

\- Ia…. son… ah… Iason… mmm…

El Mink estaba embelesado con las reacciones del muchacho. Quería tratarlo con cariño y al mismo tiempo con un impetuoso furor…

\- ¡Ahhh!

No pudo evitar eyacular en la mano del ojiazul. Iason sintió la tibieza de su querido, la miró con orgullo y empezó a lamerla. Saboreándolo.

Riki respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de ese hermoso tono rojizo y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Con los ojos entrecerrados miraba con dulzura al hombre que le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Iason… - Emitió en un hilillo de voz viéndole la zona de la entrepierna - … ¿Qué hay de ti? No me molestaría satisfacerte… - Pensaba en el miembro del rubio y su deseo se acrecentaba.

\- Me parece esplendido mi Riki… - Se acercó hasta el oído del chico y empezó a susurrarle –…Vamos al cuarto.

La frase le encendió los sentidos.

Decidió dejarse llevar por el deseo y de aquel modo, Riki se encontró desnudo en la cama en donde hubo depositado al hombre enfermo que con dificultad podía mantenerse en pie.

Iason luego de deshacerse de sus molestas ropas, fue en busca de los ansiados labios aceptando el pelinegro con gusto; el aroma del rubio lo embriagaba y sus manos eran incapaces de mantenerse quietas. El pene del Mink ya se encontraba erecto y buscaba de meterse entre las piernas del muchacho. Riki gemía deliciosamente, provocando cada vez más al fornido ojiazul que se estaba muriendo por poseerlo. Cuando Iason logró entrar, pudo degustar a mayor amplitud de las amplias paredes carnosas, su calidez lo recibía como un dulce abrazo a su virilidad y lo incitó a iniciar cuanto antes las embestidas; el ritmo era fuerte e imponente, llevando a los hombres a disfrutar de un placer bien dotado y suculento. El moreno movía sus caderas al compás impuesto por el rubio, buscando más y más de aquella sensación maravillosa. El sudor les recorría la piel, el rubor los matizaba y los gemidos se expandían como cánticos de amor y entrega.

El orgasmo no tardó en llegar convertido en una potente descarga. La energía recorrió sus cuerpos de un sólo tirón, como un fogonazo que buscó de arrasar con ellos.

Mientras reposaban, Riki no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar, por fin, después de tanto desearlo, había tenido la dicha de estar en los brazos del rubio. Se sentía por completo bendecido por el amor.

\- Riki… – Iason le acariciaba los cabellos, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo encantador – Fue maravilloso.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Su corazón saltaba de gozo - ¿Te gustó?

\- Si, bastante. Fue en extremo delicioso.

Riki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar la estúpida sonrisa que quería salir tras la confesión del ojiazul, se alegraba de no ser el único que se sentía caminando entre las nubes.

Estuvieron un rato así, perdidos entre las sensaciones del recién acontecido acto. Iason se durmió y Riki lo admiró un rato más. Después se vistió y salió del apartamento.

Mientras manejaba no podía evitar sentirse entre feliz y angustiado.

\- "¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?... ¿Y si sólo fue un desliz?"

Era natural que lo pensara, normalmente las personas que pensaban llevárselo a la cama le decían que lo querían, que era lo mejor de sus vidas, lo llenaban de millares de palabras amorosas y luego del acto, lo mandaban a freír espárragos. Por eso había salido despavorido del departamento del Mink, por el temor de haber sido un capricho y no tener el valor de enfrentarlo.

\- "No importa… no me importa si no vuelve a tocarme, pero… por favor…. que no me pida que me aleje de él."

Continuará…


	7. Capitulo 7 El problema de los excesos

**Capitulo 7. El problema de los excesos**

Iason bajó cuando Riki le informó que ya estaba en el estacionamiento, esperándolo.

Riki a pesar de haber decidido mantener la cabeza fría, no podía negar que tenía el corazón en la garganta. Desde lo compartido con Iason la noche anterior, no había podido quitarse aquella sensación dulzona de encima. La incertidumbre lo estaba devorando de a pedazos, por lo que esperaba poder comportarse adecuadamente en cuanto lo viera.

Se medio acomodó el cabello mientras se veía por el espejo retrovisor, también se cercioró de que su aliento estuviera fresco.

\- "¿De verdad piensas que intentará buscarte de nuevo?" – Se recriminaba. Pero lo ansiaba.

Se acomodó las ropas también y lamentó no haberse comprado la botella de perfume cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

El rubio abrió la puerta del auto y el menor se tensó por completo. Volverlo a ver fue tan mágico, algo en el rubio había cambiado, ahora lucía más apuesto, más sensual, como cubierto por una estela majestuosa.

\- Buenos días.

\- Em… buenos días – Retiró la mirada. No había podido mantenerla ante los ojos azulados que destilaban tanta limpidez.

\- Riki ¿Te he ofendido? – Mencionó de una sola vez.

\- ¿Eh?... – Tragó grueso - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque luego de que estuvimos juntos, te marchaste – Continuó completamente serio – ¿Es qué acaso te arrepentiste de lo que hicimos? Porque de ser así, te informó que es algo que no debe preocuparte. Es normal sentir miedo por algo que no es muy aceptado por la sociedad. Lo que no debes es permitir que los prejuicios de otros rijan tu vida.

\- No es eso… – Le inquietó que pensara que se había arrepentido del acto – No soy un niño – Espetó similar a un bufido.

\- ¿Entonces? – Insistía en mantener la seriedad en su tono, por lo que cada palabra se oía un tanto cortante.

\- Es que… - Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante - …No sabía si debía quedarme.

Iason era su jefe y alguien de elevada posición social, no sabía si aquello le parecería muy atrevido de su parte. Eso y que en el fondo temía que al despertar por la mañana, Iason lo tratara despectivamente. Como un trapo usado.

\- Pensé que tal vez esperabas que me fuera antes de que amaneciera, como lo hice – Continuó –… Me imaginé que debía librarte de un momento incómodo.

Iason se llevó la mano a la barbilla, hizo una pequeña mueca y un ligero sonido.

\- Conque eso pensaste – Se permitió una breve pausa - ¿Sueles pensar tanto Riki?

\- ¿Eh? Pues…

\- Sé sincero: ¿Qué querías hacer? ¿Irte o quedarte?

\- ¿De verdad tengo que…?

\- Tienes que – Le interrumpió – De lo contrario no te daré la orden de arrancar. Y si aún así te rehúsas, ésta será nuestra conversación hasta que lleguemos a la empresa. Y será la misma que tendremos cuando regreses por mí.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba sumamente contento de saber que continuaría llevando y trayendo al Mink, pero la faceta insistente del hombre que no le permitía ocultarse en su coraza, lo molestaba un poco. Decidió pues, darle al ojiazul lo que estaba pidiéndole. Iason permanecía con los brazos cruzados, con el semblante inmutable, aunque por dentro, los nervios ante la respuesta del muchachito le estaban carcomiendo.

\- Bien… quería quedarme – Se sonrojó un poco al confesarlo, y eso que había pretendido mostrarse recio al mencionarlo.

\- Pues debiste – Estaba dichoso con su respuesta.

\- Je… Debes de creer que soy un tonto.

\- Lo creo, si. Tonto y muy cruel – Agregó: - No fue muy agradable despertar y darme cuenta de que ya no estabas allí ¿Sabes?

\- Discúlpame…

\- Eso ya no importa. Sólo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. Que te quedarás acurrucado a mi lado la próxima vez – Mostró una leve sonrisa.

\- Si… lo prometo – No se lo creía, aquello que decía… ¿Será que se había quedado dormido en su mullida cama? ¡¿O se había dormido mientras iba tras el volante?!

\- Ven acá.

Riki obedeció y se fue a la parte trasera, se sentó luego en las piernas del hombre. Sus labios se unieron y el muchacho pudo deshacerse de la preocupación de verse abandonado.

\- Realmente esperaba que me hicieras el desayuno – Se atrevió a confesarse – Despertarme con el agradable aroma del café recién colado y encontrarte en la cocina usando únicamente mi camisa. Hubiese sido una escena digna de ver.

Iason le acariciaba la cintura por encima de las ropas, así como los muslos y la espalda. El pelinegro se perdió en los ojos azules del rubio, aquellos ojos que destilaban deseo; delineó aquel rostro que le parecía perfecto, aquel mentón tan varonil.

\- Mmm. Me parece que ves mucha televisión.

\- Para nada. Pero aunque no lo creas, soy un fanático de las películas románticas. Cuando estaba en la facultad me la pasaba horas y horas en el cine… mirando las mismas películas una y otra vez. Como si tratara de descifrar algo…

_¿Alguna vez me enamoraré así?_

\- Je je… que raro eres.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No luces como alguien que mira películas de amor.

\- … ¿Tú crees?

\- Pero está bien. Porque yo tampoco luzco como alguien que ama la alta cocina.

La tensión se había ido, ahora ellos eran pasión liberada.

\- Riki… quítate los pantalones – Y mientras se lo pedía, el mayor se iba abriendo la bragueta.

El moreno se los quitó, quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo, exceptuando sus pies que continuaban con las medias y los zapatos. Iason se masturbó lo suficiente para que su pene se mantuviera erecto. Riki no pudo evitar relamerse; su entrada le palpitaba, ansiosa por abrazar cálidamente a aquel que ya conocía. Se subió y poco a poco el moreno se fue sentando en la virilidad, hasta que finalmente la tuvo dentro. El Mink atraía al joven tomándolo de la cintura y éste no tardó en imponer un ritmo acelerado, gozoso, llevado por el placer que lo inundaba de pies a cabeza.

\- Iason… ah… Iason… si… ah…. – Riki gemía con todo su esplendor.

\- Riki… - A la frente humedecida del Mink se adherían unos que otros cabellos dorados. Él mismo buscaba de incrustarse con furor, subiendo y bajando la cadera.

En el instante del orgasmo, Riki no se contuvo. Soltó un gemido ronco que se esparció por el lugar al igual que su semilla sobre su vientre. Mantuvo la espalda bastante arqueada mientras que sentía como era llenado por el semen del hombre, se atrevió entonces a moverse un poco más, esperando que lo abarcara todo. Iason se mordía el labio mientras su esencia era despedida, descansando las manos sobre el pecho del chico.

\- Vas a… llegar tarde a la oficina si nos quedamos así… - Deseaba que el mundo se redujera a ese vehículo, que fuera lo único que existiera y es que así era para ellos.

\- No importa – Le encantaba meterse en su cuello y aspirar su aroma – Ahora lo que más quiero es llevarte a mi departamento y quedarnos ahí lo que reste del día…

\- Pero qué dices… tienes obligaciones que cumplir ¿No? – Aunque la verdad, él también se moría por cumplir aquel deseo – No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

\- Jo… Riki, adoro que te preocupes por mí – Le apretó cariñosamente la punta de la nariz - Pero soy muy caprichoso y no podría aguantarme hasta salir de la oficina. Vamos, subamos al departamento y divirtámonos un poco más.

Riki hizo como que se lo pensaba.

\- De acuerdo ¿Cómo decirte que no? – Sonrió para luego volver a besarle.

Pero esa no fue la única vez que prefirieron el sexo antes que acudir a sus obligaciones.

\- Um… ¿A ti tampoco te contesta?

\- Nop.

\- ¡Rayos! – Guy estaba que arrojaba el celular contra el piso.

\- Mira que faltar a clases y no avisarle a nadie.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – No tardó en dar rienda suelta a la imaginación, lo que hizo acrecentar sus celos.

\- Déjalo ya Guy – Trató de tranquilizarle - Seguramente ha tenido que hacer algo muy importante de ese trabajo suyo.

\- ¡Aún así!... – Mencionó un tanto molesto – No hay razones para que no me conteste el celular.

\- La razón que te di es más que suficiente para no hacerlo. Sabes lo importante que es ese trabajo para él.

\- ¿Más importante que yo? ¡No lo creo!

\- Pues… - No supo que contestarle.

\- Intenta llamarlo de nuevo – Insistió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ya le he llamado demasiado, no quiero parecer un fastidio.

\- Ya eres un fastidio Mimea, créeme.

Mimea estaba harta del comportamiento de Guy. Ciertamente que la ausencia de Riki a la clase era extraña, pero no algo para alarmarse; sabían que el pelinegro se tomaba muy en serio aquel trabajo como chofer, pero no se imaginaban que tanto como para faltar a la academia repetidas veces.

\- Grr… otra vez contestadora. Le dejaré otro mensaje…

\- Guy ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Evita asfixiar a Riki, de lo contrario eso entre ustedes no va a funcionar. Ese muchacho detesta que se crean su dueño.

\- No busco de asfixiarlo – Trató de defenderse – Es sólo que desde que estuvimos juntos no se ha comunicado conmigo…

\- Je je – La pelicastaña no pudo evitar reírse – Por favor Guy. Tú eres un chico ¿Sabes qué por lo general son las chicas las que se ponen así?

\- No te burles – Se retiró evidentemente molesto por el comentario de Mimea – "Riki… ¿Por qué no atiendes? ¿Estarás de verdad tan ocupado?"

\- Como sea, el que se amarga eres tú, porque de seguro Riki anda de lo más tranquilo donde sea que esté.

\- "Hasta que le haga entender que no puede comportarse de esa manera…no ahora que lo he marcado como mío"

Riki aprovechó el descanso que tomaron para recuperarse de la sesión de sexo, revisó el celular y se halló con las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes entrantes.

\- "Demonios… me había olvidado de Guy… y esa Mimea que ahora le ha entrado por hacer de celestina" – Se llevó las manos a la cara – ¿Por qué será que cuando llega algo que se anda buscando por tanto tiempo, viene arrastrando tantas complicaciones?

\- Espero que eso no sea por mí – Iason se atrevió a inmiscuirse en su debate.

\- Ah no… claro que no.

\- Riki… – Un Iason evidentemente energizado, se restregaba del cuerpo del muchacho – Deja eso y ven para acá…

\- Bien… - Le regaló una seductora sonrisa.

Guy no dejó de desistir. Necesitaba y con urgencia saber de Riki. Volvió a llamar y ésta vez le contestaron.

\- Ah… Guy…

\- _¡Riki, por fin! ¿Por qué no me atendías?_

\- Es que… estaba algo ocupado…

\- _Comprendo ¿Aún estás trabajando?_

\- Ah… - Riki se apresuró en acallarse, Iason le embestía con fuerza desde atrás mientras atendía la llamada - Si… estoy muy ocupado… lo siento… tengo que colgar…

\- _Está bien. Llámame luego ¿Si?_

_\- _Ajá… lo haré…

\- _Riki, te qui…_

Tuk! - Riki se había apresurado en trancar la llamada antes de que la frase fuera terminada.

\- ¿Por qué… le cortaste? – Le agarraba de las caderas - Creo que te iba a decir algo importante… ¿Quién era?

\- No te preocupes… es un amigo. Sólo le contesté porque… ah… porque me lo pediste… ah mmm… si, así Iason…

\- Ummm… ¿Un amigo?... ¿Con derechos?

\- Algo así…

\- Ya… - Agregó: - Riki, eso se tiene que acabar ¿Bien? No quiero que tengas esa clase de amigos… ya no los necesitas.

\- Está bien…

\- Buen chico.

Y como premio, el ojiazul aumentó la intensidad de las embestidas. Riki se dejó llevar por el placer, como aquel que se devora un dulce por como luce, sin siquiera preguntar de qué está hecho.

Continuará…


	8. Capitulo 8 Plato de segunda mesa

**Capitulo ****8\. ****Plato ****de ****segunda ****mesa**

Durante las clases Guy solía comportarse bastante empalagoso con Riki. El pelicorto lo evitaba, lo rechazaba, pero el pelilargo no se rendía.

\- "Pero… que agotador es esto…" – Se lamentaba al tiempo que miraba su reloj. Una sonrisa se hizo presente al recordar que el mismo había sido un obsequio del que ahora era su amante – "No puedo esperar para verlo" – Se mordió un poco el labio inferior, lascivo – "Sencillamente lo único que se me antoja es…"

\- ¡Pizza!

\- ¿Eh…? – El muchacho salió de su letargo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Riki? ¿No estás de acuerdo? Pensé que era buena idea que fuéramos a comer algo de pizza para el almuerzo – Hablaba Mimea.

En ese momento, Guy aprovechó para tomarlo posesivamente del brazo.

\- Por mí no hay problema ¿Qué dices tú Riki? ¿Se te antoja comer pizza?

\- Eh… pues… bien…

\- ¡Entonces está decidido! Iremos a por pizza.

El celular de Riki empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Aló?… ah, Iason… - La sensación de bienestar se instaló en todo su cuerpo – No hay problema… Ok… voy enseguida.

\- ¿Qué pasó Riki? ¿Nos vas a dejar varados?

\- Lo siento Mimea, es por trabajo – Juntó sus palmas en señal de disculpa.

\- ¡Que mal! Te has vuelto muy aburrido desde que te conseguiste ese empleo – La chica hacía un berrinche un tanto infantil.

\- No digas eso – Trataba de sonar arrepentido.

\- Es hora de almorzar ¿Qué tu jefe no respeta eso Riki? – Guy se oía molesto.

\- Así es éste trabajo. Digamos que es parte de ser exclusivo… ¡Nos vemos!

Ya solos y ante la expresión del pelicastaño, Mimea trató de retomar el plan.

\- Entonces, creo que habrá más pizza para nosotros.

\- Se me ha quitado el apetito – Espetó para luego retirarse, evidentemente molesto.

\- Sinceramente… ¿Qué aquí a nadie le interesa dejar a una chica linda completamente sola? - Bufó.

Unos minutos después, Riki se hallaba en el auto con Iason. Su corazón saltaba de gozo al estar de nuevo a su lado. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía que cuando estaban separados el aire se volvía irrespirable y le faltaba energía.

\- Me impresionó que me dijeras que querías ir a almorzar. O tienes mucha hambre o estamos hablando de otra reunión de negocios dónde tendrás que comer obligado.

\- Un poco de lo primero y nada de lo segundo – Sonrió – Se trata de una cita.

\- ¿Una cita?

\- Así es. Dime ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

\- Quieres decir que… ¿La cita es conmigo?

\- Vaya Riki, eres un poco lento para estas cosas ¿No? – Se burló – ¿Con quién más saldría si no es contigo?

Con aquella proposición el muchacho se daba cuenta de la seriedad del asunto. El Mink parecía muy interesado en lo que era su "relación".

Fueron a almorzar en un restaurante de lujo en dónde el chico se sintió cautivado por los platillos.

\- Si es tu deseo te conseguiré un lugar como éste.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿No te gustaría, tener tu propio restaurant? – Esbozó mientras tomaba de su bebida.

\- Si… ese ha sido mi sueño… siempre – Se sonrojó.

\- Te lo daré entonces – Mencionó con seguridad.

\- Detente por favor. No digas esa clase de cosas como si no te costaran nada – Interrumpió, pensando que todo se trataba de una mofa.

\- No me costaría nada conseguirlo. Créelo.

Riki se sumió en sus pensamientos. Darse cuenta de lo fácil que era para algunas personas obtener lo que era un sueño lejano y hasta trabajoso para otros…

Aunque Iason estuviera hablando en serio, el moreno prefirió hacerse el desentendido con respecto al tema. Tenía mucho por aprender en su oficio de cocinero y tampoco quería ilusionarse con las promesas de su nuevo amante, después de todo ¿Cuántas promesas no se hacían durante el romance que nunca eran cumplidas ya que eran olvidadas cuando se extinguía el supuesto amor?

Aquella noche como otras que siguieron, Riki se quedó en casa del Mink. Las noches que antes eran solitarias, abarrotadas de horas extensas pegado al televisor mirando programas de cocina o en la elaboración de nuevas y exóticas recetas, fueron cambiadas por expediciones carnales y degustación de finos licores – porque Iason era fanático del buen beber y tenía una colección bastante selectiva en una repisa - ; de éste modo, Riki empezó a quedarse muy poco en su cuartito.

\- Riki. Ya casi no se te ve por aquí.

\- Ah, señora Magnolia – Le saludaba. Había ido a regar las plantas que tenía y a aprovechar el tiempo que restaba para buscar entre sus recetas algo que pudiera prepararle a Iason – Es que he estado algo ocupado.

\- Si, todos dicen que te has conseguido un trabajo nocturno. Por eso no escuchamos la batidora ni nos llega el delicioso aroma como antes.

\- Je je si… - Se rascó la nuca. Por lo general se acostaba tardísimo cocinando. Nadie se quejaba de los ruidos que hacía, pues al día siguiente el chico repartía de lo que preparaba con los vecinos.

La mujer bajó el tono de su voz y cubrió un poco su boca con una de sus arrugadas manos.

\- Pero aquí entre nos… yo sé que todas esas salidas son para irte a casa de alguna mujer. Eso está bien, un muchacho de tu edad tiene que usar todo ese vigor propio de la juventud.

\- Ja ja… Me atrapó – Pidió: - Por favor, que quede entre nosotros señora Magnolia.

\- Solo espero que no sea alguna casada – Lo miró, desafiante.

\- No… para nada – Se rió internamente - Bueno, la dejo ¡Adiós!

Se apresuró. Las personas quieran o no, siempre declinan a su parte curiosa.

Más pronto ocurrió, el modo tan meloso en que Guy lo trataba al igual que sus constantes exigencias sobre lo que hacía y sobretodo los celos, hicieron que Riki se decidiera a hablar seriamente con él.

\- Ya Guy. Déjame en paz… estoy cansado de tener que darte explicaciones sin ningún motivo.

\- Pero Riki ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? – Lo tomaba del brazo – Es normal que quiera saber qué haces y en dónde estás… después de todo tú y yo…

Riki le interrumpió, dándose cuenta del evidente malentendido.

\- Escucha: Tú y yo no somos nada ¿Entiendes?

\- Riki… ¿Cómo vas a decirme algo así? ¿Qué hay con lo que pasó en la fiesta? Eso… definitivamente fue algo – Lo tomó de nueva cuenta del brazo, pero con mayor fuerza – Eres mi novio ahora.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! - Se soltó de su agarre – Sácate eso de la cabeza Guy. Nunca quedamos en que seríamos nada.

\- Pero…

\- Eso que pasó, solo fue esa vez y ya. Tú fuiste el que confundió las cosas.

\- Así que eso fui para ti ¿No Riki? …Un polvo nada más – Se oía resentido.

\- ¡Estaba borracho! - Espetó, irritado por el comportamiento del pelilargo – Y no sé si tú estabas en las mismas condiciones… no quiero pensar que te aprovechaste de la situación…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora resulta que yo soy el único culpable aquí! ¿Quién ha estado todo el semestre haciéndose el interesante? Porque yo te coqueteaba, lo admito, pero es verdad que tú muchas veces me contestabas y hasta te mostrabas cautivado…

\- Te seguía la corriente ¡Sólo bromeaba!

Ante lo emitido por Riki, Guy se sintió humillado.

\- Oye Guy… no fue mi intención – Intentó mediar, el pelicastaño se notaba afectado – Sólo trataba de mostrarte simpatía…

\- Nunca debiste de haberlo hecho… - Hizo una breve pausa tras recordar la mañana en la que despertó al lado del moreno – Incluso esa vez en el cuarto te mostraste muy cariñoso… Te burlaste de mí. Y yo que te quiero tanto.

\- Lo siento Guy pero… yo no te quiero.

Le dolió tener que ver sufrir al hombre de aquella manera. No era nada grato tener que rechazar un amor, pero prefirió dejarlo, no deseaba continuar metiendo el dedo en la herida que le había dejado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Riki? Te noto preocupado – Iason se encontraba en la cama, acurrucado junto a su amor.

\- Iason ¿Crees qué es algo malo darle esperanzas a alguien? Digo ¿Aún sin estar seguro de que ese alguien te guste?

\- Mmm… espero que no estés hablando de lo nuestro. Me pondría muy triste enterarme que esto es algo unilateral.

\- ¿Eh?... ¡No! Claro que no – Se espantó ante la idea – Es que… al parecer perdí un buen amigo por tratar de mostrarme amable. No era mi intención hacerle daño o que pensara que me estaba burlando de él… pero no me cree.

\- Oye Riki: No tienes la culpa de que la gente se enamore de ti, ni lo que se puedan crear en sus mentes con ello. Tu única ocupación son tus propios sentimientos.

\- Si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón… - Lo meditó.

\- Es así – Afirmó – Como es verdad que en estos momentos mi atención está completamente en ti – Se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído – No sabes los celos que me dan saber que otros se fijan en ti… ¿Debería preocuparme?

La sensual voz del rubio le despertaba el deseo.

\- ¿Por qué lo harías? – Sonrió – Otros me desean, es verdad, pero tú… - Se lamió los labios - Tú me tienes completamente servido – Y para que no le quedara duda alguna lo capturó en un exquisito beso profundo.

Continuará…


	9. Capitulo 9 Mejor dulce que simple

**Capitulo****9\. ****Mejor ****dulce ****que ****simple**

A Iason le encantaba tener sexo con Riki y es que el joven era en extremo entusiasta, no se cohibía, se entregaba con pasión y esmero, lo cual demostraba el apego excesivo que habían adquirido uno con respecto al otro.

\- Riki – Le besaba las manos con sumo cariño.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Y si te vienes a vivir aquí?

Riki se levantó de la cama. Impresionado ante la proposición.

\- ¿No te gustaría? – Le entregó una tenue sonrisa.

\- Pues si… - Se sonrojó – Me gustaría.

\- Entonces hoy mismo trae tus cosas – Declaró.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Si… - Le abrazó – Hoy mismo.

\- Está bien. Las traeré.

\- También comprenderás que ya no seguirás siendo mi chofer.

\- Eso no… me gusta llevarte y traerte. En serio – Confesó.

\- Pues, hazlo por gusto entonces. Pero por nada más… de ahora en adelante ese auto es completamente tuyo.

\- Mí… ¡¿Mío?!

\- Te lo obsequio.

\- Ah, no puedo aceptar algo así…

\- Riki, no me niegues ese placer de darte todo lo que puedo.

Era difícil aceptar regalos tan valiosos monetariamente, pero Riki no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que significaban para Iason. Es decir, el muchacho podía demostrar su querer con sus dulces y comidas deliciosas, con sus gestos amables, con sus buenos actos… y el Mink, pues aparte de su amor, el dinero era lo que tenía de sobra.

Para el pelinegro fue difícil anunciar en el edificio que se marchaba y es que era muy querido, hubo intentos de convencerle de que se quedara, pero el deseo de convivir con su amado era más fuerte que las suplicas de sus amigos. Le hicieron una fiesta improvisada de despedida, donde los señores sacaron sus mejores reservas de licor y las señoras le ayudaron a preparar varios postres. Fue algo realmente conmovedor.

\- Te vamos a extrañar Riki.

\- No es para tanto. Vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando – Se mostraba un tanto apenado.

\- Igual harás falta.

Al principio pensó que lo decían por interés, ya que con su ida perderían al "chef" de medio tiempo que no reparaba a la hora de brindar de sus platillos, más luego aquella idea amorfa se marchó de su mente; había compartido momentos muy gratos con sus vecinos e inclusive le ayudaron cuando era nuevo en el edificio.

\- Lo bueno es que ahora la azúcar sobrará en casa.

Comentó una señora a la que Riki le había pedido varias veces una taza de azúcar - cuando de pronto se le encendía la vena creativa y se daba cuenta de que era tarde para ir a comprar lo que le faltaba -, todos rieron ante el comentario, incluyendo el muchacho.

\- Esto es para que te lleves un buen recuerdo.

Riki se sorprendió cuando la viejecita le entregó el obsequio envuelto, no se lo esperaba. Al abrirlo se halló con un guante de cocina bastante peculiar.

\- Es un guante "pico de pato" – Mencionó la anciana junto a una sonrisa – Lo hice yo misma.

\- Muchas gracias. Definitivamente lo usaré – Se lo colocó y seguidamente exclamó mientras abría cerraba la mano: - ¡Cuac cuac!

Irse a vivir al departamento de Mink lo llenaba de desconcierto, sobretodo porque ya se había habituado a vivir solo, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar el estilo de vida de Iason o si, por el contrario, el mayor lograría soportar el suyo. Fuera como fuera tenía que esperar para saber si su romance – que ya lo había tomado con la seriedad que lo ameritaba – soportaría aquella etapa tan crucial para cualquier pareja de tortolitos.

\- Puedes poner tus cosas aquí. Tus zapatos pueden ir allá – Iason se alegraba de darle un espacio en su amplio departamento – Espero que no te moleste que compartamos el closet. Tú comprendes, así será más íntimo.

\- Me parece estupendo.

\- Aquí va la ropa sucia. Cada semana la llevo a la lavandería.

\- Oh, yo puedo hacer eso. Digo, si quieres yo la puedo lavar.

\- Para nada. Aquí no vienes a hacer ninguna clase de quehacer… claro, excepto cocinar – Sonrió – Contrataré a alguien que limpie y se encargue de todo lo demás.

\- Bueno…

Decidió no seguir insistiendo y dejar que Iason hiciera lo que le complaciera, después de todo se trataba de su casa. Si su contribución ahí era la de cocinar, lo haría lo mejor posible.

No tardó en hacerse fanático de los programas de televisión que enseñaban a las amas de casa a preparar platillos suculentos con las sobras de la nevera, así como a fascinarse cuando el rubio comía todo lo que le preparaba hasta dejar el plato completamente limpio. Era increíble pensar que aquel hombre hubiera sido alguien delicado a la hora de comer, ya que ahora probaba cualquier cosa – por extravagante o extraña que pareciera – que preparara el muchacho, sabiendo a la perfección que se trataba de los mejores manjares.

Iason cumplió con su promesa de traer a alguien para que se encargara de la limpieza del departamento una o dos veces por semana. Aunque al inicio Riki estuviera un tanto arisco con respecto a la idea, no pudo evitar encariñarse con Daryl, el "mucamo".

\- Conque éste es tu trabajo de medio tiempo.

\- Así es señor Riki – Era un chico bastante educado y con aspecto delicado – Con esto me ayudo a pagarme mis estudios.

\- Yo también tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero ahora Iason sólo quiere que me enfoque en mi carrera… dime ¿Qué estudias Daryl?

\- Contaduría pública.

\- Fiu… - Silbó el muchacho - ¿Te gustan mucho los números?

\- Si. Bastante.

\- Eso es bueno. Siempre he pensado que el conocimiento es como un postre, si te gusta lo que vas aprendiendo querrás más y más hasta reventar… o hasta que te empalagues o se te piquen los dientes.

Daryl no pudo evitar ser contagiado por la sonrisa del muchacho.

Pero lo que más adoraba Riki era ir en busca de su amado y llevarlo de regreso a casa. Podía ser su salvador de la monotonía, el que lo libraba de las garras de la opresiva vida en la oficina.

Cada noche compartida era mágica y el despertar cada mañana y darse cuenta de que el otro estaba al lado… era una sensación difícil de describir.

Ciertamente vivir junto a Iason era todo un idilio romántico.

Más una vez Raoul Am – el mejor amigo de Iason y compañero de trabajo -, tocó la puerta del departamento y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Riki le abrió.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Yo vivo aquí – Mencionó con molestia. No le hubo gustado el modo despectivo con que lo miró el ojiverde.

\- Ah Raoul… pasa – Llamó Iason desde adentro.

\- He traído algo para beber – Mencionó al hallarse con su amigo.

\- Siéntate por favor – Invitó - Riki ¿Puedes servirnos un poco de lo que ha traído Raoul?

\- Si, claro – Tomó la botella y fue hasta la cocina.

Ya solos, el Am frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa todo esto?

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- ¿Qué hace tu chofer en tu casa?

\- Ya no es mi chofer – Mencionó con naturalidad – Es mi amante.

\- ¿Ah? No lo puedo creer. Debes de haber perdido el juicio.

\- Je je ¿Por qué? Sabes que Riki siempre me interesó desde el primer día.

Riki se detuvo al darse cuenta de que hablaban de él. Permaneció atento, expectante a las palabras de Iason. Después de todo, aun tenía tiempo de alejarse del rubio si se enteraba que estaba jugando con él.

\- Si, pero pensé que era un capricho. Algo que se te pasaría tarde o temprano… nunca me contaste que habías tomado una decisión tan radical como traértelo a vivir contigo.

\- Jum… eres demasiado conservador - Sonrió – Por eso no te he contado nada más desde entonces. Estaba seguro de que si te decía que me he enamorado de Riki, que lo quiero… te espantarías o terminarías burlándote de mí.

\- ¿Que qué? ¿Iason…. hablas en serio? – No se lo creía - ¿De verdad tú estás…?

\- Rotundamente. Yo quiero a Riki.

El moreno se sintió el ser más feliz del mundo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de su emoción.

\- "Bien… si las cosas siguen así no me sorprendería que un día de estos me pidiera matrimonio ¡La guinda en el pastel!" – Pensó Riki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – "¿Pero en qué cosas estoy pensando? Si apenas llevamos un par de meses juntos… tengo que dejar de ver telenovelas y mirar programas más instructivos" – Salió de su reflexión y se fue a servir los tragos.

Continuará…


	10. Capitulo 10 Directo al fuego

**Capitulo 10. Directo al fuego**

\- ¿Qué pasó Riki? Fui hasta tu casa y me dijeron que ya no vives ahí.

\- Eso es verdad. Ya no vivo ahí – Trató de alejarse.

\- ¿Dónde estás viviendo? – Guy se interpuso en su camino.

\- No tengo porqué decírtelo – Hizo lo posible por seguir caminando.

\- ¿Estás viviendo con un hombre? – Ésta vez Guy tuvo la osadía de detenerlo colocando su mano en el pecho del pelinegro.

\- … - La mirada angustiada del pelicastaño le hizo sentirse mal.

\- Dímelo Riki ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no quieres que yo sepa, verdad? Te has ido a vivir a la casa de alguien más…

\- Pues si. Estoy viviendo con el hombre que quiero.

\- Riki… no digas esas cosas ¿No ves qué me haces daño?

\- Tú fuiste el que preguntó – Trató de mostrarse recio – Ahora déjame Guy. Va a empezar la clase – Se alejó.

\- Riki ¡Riki!

No podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar el hecho de que Riki estuviera viviendo con otro que no fuera él. Guy estaba decidido, tenía que hallar la manera de que el pelinegro regresara a su lado.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido la cena?

\- Me ha encantado.

\- Que bien – Se alegró de oírlo. Buscó de recoger los platos.

\- Deja que te ayude Riki.

\- No hay problema. Lo mejor es que descanses, después de todo has estado trabajando el día entero.

\- De acuerdo. Te esperaré en la habitación… no te tardes.

El pelinegro asintió y quedó solo para hacerse cargo de los platos. Mientras retiraba el jabón de los cubiertos, pensaba que si no se apresuraba era probable que Iason se quedara dormido ante el cansancio. Se ruborizó, siendo obvio que en su mente no había otra cosa que la búsqueda de intimidad. Más algo lo hizo apartar aquella idea sofocante de su cabeza.

\- ¡Es hoy!

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Iason bostezó, ya acostado en la cama y medio cubierto por las sabanas.

\- Desafío Culinario Z. El nuevo programa de cocina que estrenarán ésta noche. Sólo el mejor logrará hacerse con el título de Chef Z ¡Es toda una proeza! – Sin ocultar su emoción.

\- Jo… - No supo que decir.

\- … Iason… ¿Te molesta si enciendo la televisión?

\- Mmm… está bien.

Los ojos del muchacho se iluminaron. No perdió tiempo, encendió la tv, se quitó la ropa y se acurrucó al lado del rubio.

\- ¿Te gustan mucho éste tipo de programas? – Con su brazo atraía el cuerpo del moreno hasta su pecho.

\- Si… - Sin despegar un ojo de la pantalla - Es como una pelea, pero en lugar de golpes se ataca con habilidades de cocina.

\- Jum… - Miró un poco de aquello - Creo que prefiero ver el boxeo directamente.

\- No digas eso. Se aprende bastante. Ya verás, te prepararé algo de lo que den en el programa y cambiarás de opinión.

\- Bueno.

Iason trató de interesarse en el show, pero comer y ver como preparan comida, son cosas totalmente distintas. Simplemente se aburría.

\- Iason – Le llamó con suavidad.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- …No estás usando ropa interior… - Se hubo dado cuenta de que mientras que él si llevaba puesto los calzoncillos, el ojiazul estaba desnudo bajo las sabanas.

\- Es más cómodo estar así – Notó que el pelinegro se acomodaba más en su sitio - ¿Te molesta si me quedo así? – Susurró en un tono lascivo.

Riki no le contestó, levantó las sabanas y se metió bajo de ellas. El rubio tuvo un ligero espasmo cuando el moreno tocó su pene semi despierto con las manos.

\- Oye Riki… ya han acabado los comerciales…

El muchacho obvió su comentario y se enfocó en darle placer, ésta vez usando su boca.

\- Ah… Riki… - Se lamía los labios – Riki… - Agarraba las sabanas, permitiendo que su amante le atendiera –… Ah… voy a…

Antes de que pudiera eyacular, la sabana se levantó y Riki llegó hasta sus labios. En el beso el moreno se percataba de lo ajetreado que estaba el mayor.

\- Riki… - Acarició el rostro del muchacho y de nueva cuenta lo besó, ésta vez más salvajemente.

Cuando se separaron, Riki se apresuró en quitarse lo único que le impedía estar como había venido al mundo, se acostó y abrió las piernas. Su corazón palpitaba errático, con los ojos le pedía que le hiciera suyo. Iason se acercó y poco a poco fue metiendo su virilidad inhiesta y a punto de estallar en el interior del muchacho. Riki se mordía los labios, la sensación de ser uno con su amado, era sencillamente maravillosa. Cada roce que el moreno percibía lo llenaba de un éxtasis divino. Iason estaba en la gloria, se impulsaba agarrándose de las piernas de su amante. Riki movía las caderas al ritmo impuesto por el ojiazul, no se contenía los gemidos y mucho menos aquel nombre que sabía tan dulce en aquellos momentos, tanto que era hasta empalagoso.

\- Iason… Iason… Iason…

Finalmente el rubio llegó a su límite, vertiendo toda su semilla dentro del pelinegro. Riki hizo lo mismo y su vientre quedó todo salpicado de aquella cálida esencia. En cuanto Iason salió de su amante, lo atrajo para estrecharlo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- Oh Riki… ¡Como me encantas!

Riki se rió por lo bajo, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- ¿Quieres que nos demos un baño y busque sabanas limpias? – Preguntó el mayor al darse cuenta de que ambos se hallaban sudorosos y que las sabanas... eran un desastre.

\- No… - Respondió desganado – Quedémonos así, junticos… además mañana viene Daryl a lavar - Seguidamente se acurrucó en su pecho.

\- ¿No te da pena que el pobre chico limpie todo esto? – Le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Mmm… tsk… - Chistó con los ojos cerrados - Es el riesgo que se corre cuando se trabaja en casa ajena.

Llegado los siguientes comerciales al ojiazul le extrañó el silencio por parte del pelinegro.

\- ¿Riki? ¿Mi amor? – Murmulló. Se dio cuenta de que el joven se había quedado dormido en sus brazos - ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Sonrió, realmente Riki se veía tierno mientras dormía. Acercó como pudo las sabanas para que los cubriera un poco – Bien… - Agarró el control y cambió de canal – Oh, esto es lo mío. Romanticismo puro – Se puso cómodo ante la repetición de una novela de los años 80.

Sin preverlo, Mimea no tardó en convertirse en la confidente de Riki.

\- No sabes lo difícil que se me hace venir a clase Mimea - Mencionaba frustrado.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de que esto no es lo tuyo? – Siguió cavilando – Oh Rikichin, no me digas que tu "nuevo novio" no quiere que sigas estudiando.

\- No es por Iason. Y por favor deja de llamarlo así, ya llevamos rato. Si ya se te olvidó es con él con quién vivo ahora.

\- No se me olvida, no… - Sonrió – Ya sé. Ese hombre te tiene tan ocupado en las noches, que luego en el día no te quedan energías para nada, oh… ¡El romance en pleno apogeo!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas sandeces? – Trataba de ocultar su sonrojo – Es por Guy que me cuesta venir.

\- ¿Y él qué?

\- ¿Cómo que qué Mimea? Cada vez que me ve no hace otra cosa más que hostigarme. Me ha confesado que ha ido a buscarme a mi antiguo departamento… le tuve que contar que ya no vivo ahí. Pero aún así parece que no quiere darse por vencido. Es molesto en serio.

\- Uy… pobre Guy, si que está coladito por ti… ¿Qué harás? ¿Lo evitarás toda la vida?

\- Ahí es dónde entras tú.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver en sus problemas?

\- Mientras que tú estés entre nosotros, no tendré porqué preocuparme.

\- Genial, seré "el florero" - Mencionó sarcásticamente.

Y así fue, por un tiempo Riki no se despegó de Mimea.

\- ¡Mimea por favor! – Suplicaba casi de rodillas.

\- ¡Ni loca entraré al baño de hombres!

\- Pero Guy podría seguirme.

\- Déjate de tonterías – Empujó al chico dentro del baño – Y que no se te olvide revisar tu zapato antes de salir, si te llegan a ver con papel pegado en la suela serás el hazme reír hasta que te gradúes.

\- Mimea… ¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó Guy al verla tan cerca de la puerta del baño de hombres.

\- Pues… nada – Sudaba frío - … ¿Vas a entrar?

\- No… - Hizo una pausa - ¿Qué? ¿Estás cobrando peaje para ir al baño?

\- Ja ja muy gracioso – Bufó.

\- Ya que estás ahí parada ¿Has visto a Riki?

\- Eh… no, no lo he visto pasar por aquí. Y eso que ando aquí desde hace rato… en serio… no miento… él en ningún momento ha pasado por éste lugar – No podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Ya veo…

Seguidamente, el pelicastaño continuó su camino.

\- Fiu… - Sentía que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo - "Por poco…"

\- Mime…

Al darse cuenta de que Riki estaba a punto de salir del baño – y Guy aún seguía en el pasillo –, la chica se apresuró y empujó al chico de nuevo al baño, y ella tras él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Que Guy está ahí afuera!

\- No hay problema. Lo que no quiero es que estemos los dos solos, sin que tú tengas oportunidad de intervenir si se pone insistente… no tenías porque empujarme ni entrar acá…

\- ¡Lo he hecho sin pensar! Le he dicho que no te he visto y de pronto apareces ¡Demasiada presión!

\- Hey… ¿Qué hace una mujer en el baño de hombres? – Mencionó un chico tras ver a los jóvenes charlando de lo más tranquilos.

\- Esto… - Mimea se ruborizó de inmediato.

\- No es una mujer – Se apresuró en hablar Riki - Es mi primo travestido.

\- ¡!

La pobre chica acababa metida en semejantes aprietos en nombre de la amistad.

Un día, en clase el profesor dio un anuncio.

\- Tienen que practicar sus recetas. De nada les valdrá ver la clase y no recrearlas luego. Le sugiero que se reúnan con sus compañeros y las practiquen.

El profesor no podía ser más inoportuno. Riki y Guy llevaban siendo pareja de su clase desde que hubo iniciado el semestre y el pelinegro ya estaba harto de esa situación. Ya había hablado con el profesor para cambiarse de pareja, pero no lo aceptó, decía que un buen chef debía ser capaz de hacer equipo con quién fuera, por lo que el remedio había sido peor que la enfermedad. Riki tenía que ser su compañero hasta que finalizara aquella etapa de evaluación en equipo. No podían practicar en el recinto ya que debido a problemas pasados con alumnos, se hubo tomado la decisión de no ceder el espacio fuera de las horas de clases. Por lo que, la única opción era reunirse en otro lado a recrear las recetas.

\- Ya sabes los problemas que hay en casa por la remodelación que están haciendo mis padres… ¿Qué me dices Riki? ¿Podemos ir a cocinar a tu nueva casa?

\- Ni pensarlo – Se alarmó ante la idea.

\- Vamos… no me digas que tu novio se molesta ¿Tan poca confianza te tiene?

\- Él confía en mí. Sólo que… - Realmente no quería llevar a Guy a lo que consideraba era su nido de amor con el rubio.

\- Ya has oído al profesor. Quiere que practiquemos en conjunto y en lo que llevamos no hemos practicado ni una sola vez fuera de clases. Ya sabes como es él, se da cuenta cuando las personas están distanciadas a la hora de cocinar. La sincronización no nace de pronto. Si nos limitamos a improvisar el día de la evaluación, podríamos arriesgarnos a que nos salga todo mal – Realmente quería estar a solas con él.

\- Está bien – Ya molesto ante sus argumentos cien por ciento válidos - Déjame que le pregunte a Iason si podemos, después de todo es su casa… Luego te aviso.

Para poder hacerle la pregunta, Riki le preparó un platillo un tanto especial, sabía que la mejor manera de pedir algo era alegrando a la persona primero.

\- "Barriga llena, corazón contento".

Cuando vio que el Mink estaba satisfecho con el postre que se hubo degustado, se sintió capaz de hacer la pregunta.

\- Iason… ¿Podría cocinar aquí con alguien del curso? Necesitamos un lugar para practicar algunas recetas. Estamos en la fecha tope y no hemos tenido chance de reunirnos… por varias circunstancias…

Iason lo miraba con suma atención.

\- El profesor insiste en que se hagan las prácticas, a pesar de que yo no…

\- ¿Con un hombre? – Interrumpió algo seco.

\- Eh… - Reaccionó. Le estaba preguntando que si se iba a reunir con un hombre - Pues… si.

Cuando se lo afirmó, Riki pudo percibir el deje de molestia en el rubio, eso lo angustió.

\- Bueno… También invitaré a una amiga mía, se llama Mimea.

\- … Mmm.

\- Pero si no quieres yo les puedo decir que no podemos. No tienes que preo…

Iason suspiró sonoramente, haciendo que el muchacho se acallara.

\- "Quiere traer aquí a otro hombre…" – Los celos empezaban a hacerse sentir, el hecho de que Mimea estuviera ahí le parecía irrelevante – "Por supuesto que no quiero que haga eso. Pero si le digo que no, podría considerar que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta y celoso. Yo he invitado a Raoul aquí varias veces, sería injusto no dejarle traer a sus amigos… ush… pero no quiero, suficiente es tener que dejarlo ir a esa academia en dónde está rodeado de todos esos buitres… ¿Por qué simplemente no puede quedarse en casa a esperarme que vuelva del trabajo? No tiene necesidad. Yo le puedo dar todo lo que le haga falta…"

\- Iason… - Le preocupó que se mantuviera en silencio.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Em…?

\- Pueden cocinar aquí en la casa.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Si.

\- Gracias – Estaba aliviado - Te prometo que dejaremos todo impecable. No te darás ni cuenta de que vinieron aquí.

Se contentaba con saber que el Mink confiaba en él. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el mayor se aproximó hasta quedar muy cerca de su cuerpo.

\- Iason…

\- Me han entrado unas ganas inmensas de besarte – Mencionó con autoridad.

\- ¿Y qué te detiene? – Se mostró pendenciero.

Los labios le capturaron de inmediato. Iason lo cargó y lo llevó hasta el cuarto. Le hizo al amor al chico con la preocupación en la mente, la que sólo puede generarse cuando se teme perder lo que quiere con tanto fervor. El deseo del Mink de que el muchacho fuera suyo y solamente suyo, lo llevaba a pretender que tenía potestad absoluta sobre su porvenir.

Un pensamiento por demás absurdo, que no tardaría en traerle mucho sufrimiento.

Continuará…


	11. Capitulo 11 Una pizca de desconfianza

**Capitulo 11. Una pizca de desconfianza**

Aunque hubiese recibido el visto bueno del Mink, Riki no se esperó con que se presentara aquel inconveniente.

\- ¡No puedes decirme que no Mimea! – Sin creerse lo escuchado.

\- Lo siento Riki – Juntaba sus manos – En verdad no puedo ir con ustedes.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué mala amiga?! ¿Es por haberte llamado travestida el otro día verdad? – Estaba que lloraba - ¡¿Es acaso esto una cruel venganza de tu parte?!

\- ¡Caramba! ¡Tengo una maldita cita con el ginecólogo! No puedo dejar de lado mis asuntos de salud por andar cuidándote las espaldas – Al darse cuenta de que la gente alrededor los observaba, moderó su tono – Aunque la verdad aún me debes lo del otro día. Me has hecho quedar como la pervertida que fisgonea en el baño de hombres… y yo no soy así – Hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Y a qué irás al ginecólogo? ¿Para un nuevo método anticonceptivo? ¿Un chequeo? – Sintió curiosidad.

La chica entrecerró el mirar.

\- Jo… Eso ha dejado de ser asunto tuyo desde hace un buen rato Rikichin – Mencionó junto a una sonrisa - Lo cierto es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre y éstas citas se piden con anticipación.

\- Bueno, no hay opción. Tendré que cambiar el día para la práctica con Guy… ¿Qué día puedes?

\- ¡Ay ya Riki! – Vociferó fastidiada - Ni que Guy fuera un loco que tiene planeado secuestrarte cuando menos te lo esperes. Me parece tonto que te pongas así. Lo conozco, no es que ponga las manos al fuego por él, pero no creo que sea capaz de forzarte a hacer algo.

\- No es por eso, sé que no me obligaría a hacer algo… creo.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Tienes miedo de caer ante la tentación?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Ahí lo tienes. Tu novio confía en ti, tú mismo confías en ti mismo ¿Cuál es el problema? Si estás seguro de que entre ustedes no hay nada ni puede pasar, no veo porque no puedan cocinar una tarde juntos. Será como cada día en clase.

\- Tienes razón – Pensó - No tiene nada de malo.

Aquel día, luego de salir de clases, Riki llevó a Guy hasta el departamento de Iason. Calculó el tiempo exacto del que dispondrían por lo que luego de estar lista la receta, el pelinegro iría a buscar a Iason – insistía en irlo a recoger a la oficina -, sólo esperaba que Guy se comportara mientras estaban a solas.

\- Que mal que Mimea no haya podido venir con nosotros.

\- Si, que mal.

\- He oído que ella y Jenna han estado saliendo últimamente.

\- ¿Si? – Le sorprendió enterarse de la noticia - Que raro. No me lo dijo…

\- Pues claro que no te lo iba a decir Riki – Mencionó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Somos amigos.

\- Es verdad, pero también es cierto que eres su ex. Mimea sabe que es una crueldad hablarle a los ex de lo lindo que se la pasan con sus nuevas parejas. Por muy amigos que se sean luego de haber terminado con la relación.

\- Pues… a mi no me lo parece. Después de todo no me molesta si sale con otros chicos…

\- Pero no todo el mundo se lo toma a bien Riki.

Sabía que no sólo se estaba refiriendo a lo de Mimea. En cierto modo se refería a ellos mismos. Eso lo hizo reflexionar ¿Sería posible que hablándole a Mimea sobre su romance con Iason, también estaba haciéndole daño a la chica? Nunca se lo hubo cuestionado, pero ahora que Guy lo mencionaba le parecía factible, después de todo el cariño que le tenía la muchacha era genuino ¿No era aceptable que sintiera un poco de celos hacía el rubio?

\- Auch… - Se cortó un poco ante el descuido de sus pensamientos.

\- Ten cuidado Riki – Le tomó de la muñeca y luego de abrir el grifo, metió su mano bajo el agua.

El moreno contemplaba al muchacho de la larga melena.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No eres de los que se cortan.

\- Sigamos cocinando – Retiró su mano y procedió a secarse.

Prefirió dejar de mortificarse y enfocarse en las recetas. De lo contrario tardarían más de lo estimado si se ponían a conversar.

\- Nos ha quedado delicioso.

\- Tienes razón.

Y es que a pesar de todo, ellos eran los mejores cocineros de la clase. Perder la reputación era cuestión de orgullo. El platillo lucía perfecto y desprendía una roma exquisito.

\- ¿Quieres llevarte un poco más?

\- No, así está bien.

Guy no le quitaba los ojos de encima al moreno que se encargaba de limpiar la cocina.

\- Está muy bonita tu casa.

\- Gracias – Contestó, aunque no sabía si lo decía irónicamente.

\- ¿Me darías un pequeño recorrido?

Riki pensó más allá de esa inocente proposición, tenía que hacerlo.

\- No digas tonterías. Ayúdame a limpiar más bien que ya tenemos que ir saliendo. Iason ya está por salir del trabajo y debo ir por él.

\- ¿Comparten el auto? Pensé que un hombre con un departamento tan lujoso como éste, mínimo tendría un auto extra.

\- Me gusta irlo a buscar – Aclaró – Él no quería que pensara que era mi obligación hacerlo. Yo fui el que se lo pidió.

\- Ya veo. Tú siempre tan humanitario.

Saberlo hizo que Guy se molestara.

\- Oye Riki ¿Me prestarías el baño?

\- Está bien, pero apresúrate Guy. En verdad, tengo que ir a buscar a Iason. Le prometí que llegaría a la hora de siempre.

\- Si, si tranquilo.

Cuando entró en el baño se fascinó, no sólo el recibidor y la cocina eran magníficos y de diseño lujoso.

\- Vaya… si que te estás dando la gran vida Riki.

Mientras observaba, su atención fue llamada por una prenda que conocía, era una de las camisas de Riki. La tomó de la cesta y se la llevó al rostro.

\- Ah… - Se deleitó. En efecto era el aroma del hombre – Mi Riki…

Llevó su mano hasta su pantalón y liberó su miembro, el cual ya se hallaba despierto. Estar al lado de Riki y contenerse las ganas de poseerlo, había sido muy tortuoso. Empezó a masturbarse mientras aspiraba el aroma de la camisa, imaginándose que era con el dueño con quién estaba.

\- Riki… ahm… mmm…

Haberlo tenido aquella noche lo tenía obsesionado. Quería repetirlo más y más veces. Besarlo, devorarlo entero…

Guy se detuvo. Buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un condón. Frente a sí estaba un espejo y su reflejo le devolvía la malicia que desprendían sus ojos claros. Abrió el paquete con los dientes, sacó el condón y se lo colocó. De nuevo volvió a darse placer hasta que estalló dentro del preservativo.

Toc toc!

\- Guy ¿Ya vas a salir? – Llamaba – De verdad ya es tarde. Me meterás en un lío si no te apuras.

\- Ya voy – Exclamó desde dentro del baño mientras se quitaba el condón, inundado en semen.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una sonrisa vestía su rostro. Riki había vuelto a la cocina. En el instante en que se agachó para recoger el trapo de la cocina que se le había caído, Guy no pudo evitar quedar hechizado por el trasero, y es que la retaguardia del muchacho era uno de sus atractivos – "Si tan sólo pudiera"…

\- ¡Guy…!

Riki se alarmó cuando el joven lo agarró por detrás.

\- ¡Suéltame Guy! – Se oía claramente serio – No estoy jugando.

\- Oh vamos Riki ¿Me dirás que no has pensado en esto desde la otra vez?

\- No me obligues a golpearte – Trataba de zafarse, pero el pelicastaño tenía mayor fuerza.

\- Sería sencillo para mí Riki. Podría en estos momentos hacerte mío a la fuerza… - Lo embriagaba su aroma – Hacer que gimas para mí… como esa noche – Estuvo tentado de hacerlo – No te asustes – Seguidamente lo soltó – Sólo era una broma.

\- … - Le lanzó una mirada fulminante - ¡Esas no son bromas!

\- Vamos. No pongas esa cara je je – Se acercó hasta el pelinegro y le rodeó con su hombro - Ahora vámonos. Tu novio debe estar impaciente.

Y lo estaba. En la oficina, Iason estaba que se comía las uñas. No pudiendo sacarse de la cabeza que su amado estaba reunido con otro hombre, le hubo sido imposible concentrarse en su trabajo. Raoul le preguntó varias veces si se sentía bien, el Mink se limitó mencionarle que alguna comida le había sentado mal.

\- "Cuando llegue a casa será lo primero que pasará" – Pensaba seriamente – "Le haré el amor en la cocina y en todos los posibles lugares en los que pudo haber estado ese intruso" – Continuaba mirando por la ventana – "Luego, cuando esté al borde, extenuado de tanto placer, se lo diré, que no deseo que lleve más hombres a la casa… así piense que estoy siendo egoísta y que quiero mandarlo, no importa. Que lo piense. Pero no vuelvo a pasar por una angustia como ésta… ¡No señor!".

Continuará…


	12. Capitulo 12 Mestizo a la brasa

**Capitulo 12. Mestizo a la brasa**

Bajaron por el elevador sin hablar más que de cocina. Antes de que pudiera irse Guy le preguntó:

\- ¿Será qué puedes darme un aventón Riki?

\- Pero Guy…

\- Anda ¿Qué tampoco te dejan llevar a nadie en tu auto? Sabes que no vivo muy lejos – Agregó con tristeza fingida - Pensé que de verdad querías mantener nuestra amistad…

\- Está bien – Suspiró sonoramente - …Sube.

Mientras manejaba, Riki estaba pendiente del tiempo, llevaba algunos minutos de retraso, pero si se apresuraba podía llevar a Guy y tomar un atajo.

\- Oh oh… creo que vamos a tener que devolvernos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque he dejado algo en tu casa y debo buscarlo… - Mencionaba aquello con cierto aire inquisitivo.

\- ¡Ah no! Te lo llevo mañana a clases Guy – Exclamó enfadado – Ya voy retrasado y no pienso perder más tiempo contigo.

\- De acuerdo – Esbozó una tenue sonrisa, había decidido que si el chico lo llevaba de vuelta al departamento, se desharía de la trampa - … Como tú digas – Pero al negarse a hacerlo, Guy estaba convencido de que el pelinegro había escogido la opción de caer en su red – "Parece ser que es el destino… Riki"

Guy no le insistió más. En cuanto se bajó, Riki aceleró la marcha del vehículo sin siquiera molestarse en fijarse en el pelilargo que le despedía con la mano.

En efecto, llegó tarde al edificio. No había podido contra el tráfico.

\- Siento llegar tarde… - Exclamaba mientras recuperaba el aliento. Había corrido en cuanto se bajó del coche.

\- …Está bien. Es sólo media hora.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si.

Riki asintió, más antes de que pudiera empezar a caminar, el rubio lo jaló del brazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Iason? – Preguntó con suma confusión.

\- Llegaste y no me diste mi beso.

\- ¡Ah!... es verdad – Llevó su mano a la frente y se propinó un leve golpecito - Lo siento. Estaba tan distraído que… - Se apresuró y torpemente le besó.

\- … - Le miró darle la espalda de inmediato y comenzar a caminar delante suyo, sin mirar ni un momento atrás… ¿Acaso esa era la actitud de alguien que está ocultando algo y que evita el contacto visual para no quedar al descubierto?

Lo cierto era, que la mente del pelinegro había estado tan enclaustrada en llegar a tiempo, que no se había percatado de que estaba actuando de una manera extraña, pero Iason pensaba que tal comportamiento se debía a otra cosa… y esa angustia permaneció con él todo el camino hasta el departamento.

Mientras Riki guardaba el auto, Iason se adelantó y esperó al chico antes de abrir la puerta de la casa. Los segundos se arrastraban tortuosos en aquel pasillo mientras que en la mente del rubio, pululaban pensamientos a diestra y siniestra. El menor se tomó unos minutos en el vehículo para serenarse, a pesar de todo, algo le decía que el Mink continuaba molesto por lo de la reunión.

\- ¿Por qué no entraste? – Se sorprendió de verlo esperándolo al lado de la puerta cerrada.

\- Dejé mis llaves en el saco – Mencionó con tranquilidad.

\- Oh… - Riki llevaba el saco de Iason en el brazo. Buscó la llave y entraron al departamento.

Al primer contacto con el aire del recinto, el rubio aspiró como si lo que estuviera pasándole por las fosas nasales no fuera oxigeno, sino algo más denso. La mirada azulada se paseó por toda la sala como si buscara algún indicio, se fijó en los muebles, en las cortinas, en la alfombra, en la mesita de mármol que estaba pensando en cambiar…

\- No me dijiste como te fue en la oficina – Comentó Riki sacando al Mink de sus cavilaciones.

\- Como siempre, mucho papeleo… - El pelinegro se había acercado y le desabotonaba los botones de la camisa - Raoul quería que fuéramos a beber.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? – Buscó sus ojos, pero aquel azul le intimidó y tuvo que apartar los suyos ipso facto – Pudiste haberme avisado… y yo te hubiera ido a buscar más tarde… - Tuvo un comportamiento sumiso, más del habitual – Es natural que salgamos con nuestros amigos de vez en cuando ¿Verdad? – Sonrió un poco buscando de liberar la tensión.

\- Como sea. No quería beber – Agarró las manos de Riki y las retiró de su pecho.

\- "Iason…" – Aquel acto ¿Era desprecio o simplemente el hombre estaba cansado? Quiso preguntarle… pero tuvo miedo de hacerlo. Tuvo miedo de la respuesta - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- "¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Realmente sólo estuvieron cocinando?" – No podía evitar preguntarse mientras miraba al chico moverse a través de la cocina.

\- Te serviré algo de lo que preparamos hoy– Sonrió – Ve a lavarte las manos. Quiero que lo pruebes y me digas que tal quedó.

\- Bien…

Se levantó y fue al baño, decidido a tranquilizar su mente, sabía que estaba siendo frío con el muchacho sin ningún motivo. No era justo que le hiciera pasar un mal rato al muchacho por celos injustificados.

\- "Tranquilo Iason. Deja de ser tan paranoico. Tienes que confiar en él, no tiene caso que lo dejes reunirse con su compañero de clases y luego andes haciendo conjeturas… sobre algo que… evidentemente no… pasó…"

Se secó las manos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tranquilizarse por completo, la respiración se le cortó y sus ojos azules se abrieron al máximo ante algo que sobresalía con descaro del cubo de basura.

Con algo de temor lo tomó... su mente se nubló por completo.

Un condón usado, eso era.

Iason no usaba condones cuando estaba con Riki, le gustaba sentir a plenitud la carne de su amado y sabía que a Riki le gustaba que lo inundase con su amor.

Ya lo habían acordado, entre ellos nada de condones. Entonces… ¿De quién…? ¿Cuándo…?

\- Espero que te guste - Mencionó al escuchar que el ojiazul salía del baño, enfocado en situar todo como era debido sobre la mesa – Me esforcé mucho preparando…

De pronto, Riki sintió un jalón abusivo, de un instante a otro, Iason le apretaba con fuerza el antebrazo.

\- Iason ¡Me duele! ¿Qué pasó…? ¿Por qué me miras así? – Aquella reacción de su parte era injustificada.

\- Dime la verdad Riki… ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con ese hombre? ¡Dímelo! – Realmente se oía colérico.

\- No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me viste la cara de idiota, a eso me refiero – Le hamaqueaba - ¿Me dirás que no estuviste revolcándote con él mientras yo trabajaba?

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Estaba aterrado de que pensara aquello, de que lo mirara con tanta ira - ¿De dónde sacas semejante cosa Iason?... Solo estábamos cocinando. Es la verdad ¡Te lo juro!

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¡No lo hago! ¿Por qué crees que es así?

\- Dime entonces que es esto que hallé en el baño.

Riki miraba con asombro el condón en la mano del rubio que luego arrojó con asco al suelo. No tardó en asimilar todo lo que había pasado en realidad. Guy había preparado aquella trampa para incriminarlo.

\- Guy desgraciado… - Masculló al darse cuenta ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Había caído directo en la trampa del pelicastaño - Iason, yo… puedo explicarte... no es lo que tú crees – Trató de mediar, buscando de calmar al rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué no es lo que creo Riki?! ¡Me dijiste que ibas a cocinar con unos amigos y me encuentro con eso en mi baño! ¿Me dirás entonces que ese amigo tuyo y esa amiga que supuestamente estaba con ustedes, decidieron tener intimidad sin que te dieras cuenta?

\- ¡Pues…!

¡Eso era! Podía aludirlo, si decía que Guy y Mimea habían aprovechado un momento de distracción para tener sexo, quizás podría salvarse del problema que le hubo caído encima.

Y es que estaba tan aterrado por la manera en que le recriminaba. Alarmado por su mirada llena de absoluto desprecio… eso más que nada fue lo que lo llevó a actuar sin pensar…

\- ¡Fue así mismo! – Estaba angustiado, no quería mentirle a Iason, pero no quería que pensara que lo había traicionado - Ellos están saliendo, no lo sabía hasta hace poco… salí un momento a comprar algunas cosas que se nos olvidó, fue entonces cuando seguro ellos aprovecharon de…

\- Que falso eres – Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que lo miraba con un rostro lleno de indignación.

\- ¡Así pasó! ¡En serio!

PLASS!

¿Realmente lo había abofeteado? Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Riki se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde la fuerza del impacto le dejó una marca rojiza.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme tan descaradamente? Aquí no ha entrado ninguna mujer ¡Y lo sabes muy bien! – Espetó con mayor autoridad - ¿Cómo lo sé? En momentos como estos es bueno que los vecinos estén pendiente de la vida ajena. Antes de que subieras pregunté y me aseguraron que aquí sólo entraron y salieron dos hombres.

¡Eso no podía ser! Riki jamás contó con que eso pudiera ocurrir. Se sentía arrepentido de haber dicho todo lo anterior. Los nervios lo habían llevado a hablar sin pensar siquiera ¡Había caído no sólo en el ardid de Guy, sino también en la trampa que Iason le hubo puesto para supuestamente dejarlo al descubierto!

\- No quería creerlo… Pensé que sólo eran inventos de los vecinos, pero luego de oírte… no me dejas otra opción que desconfiar de ti…

La mirada de Iason se hallaba tan afilada, que Riki tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que el mismo temblara.

\- Está bien… Soy un idiota, no sé porque he dicho todo eso, perdóname… - El moreno trataba de calmar al ojiazul, la zona golpeada la sentía entumecida – Es verdad, sólo éramos Guy y yo, pero créeme, Mimea no pudo venir porque se le presentó un compromiso…

\- Ja… - Lanzó con sorna - ¿Y piensas que yo me creeré eso luego de que intentaste mentirme en la cara?

\- ¡Tienes que creerme! ¡Eso es verdad!

Pero Iason parecía no escucharle. Examinaba con morbosidad todo en su mente.

\- Ahora lo veo claramente… Con razón estabas tan extraño cuando llegaste a la oficina… ¡No aguantabas la culpa! ¡Te carcomía por dentro! – Estaba rojo, producto de la cólera.

\- ¡Iason, no es así! Nosotros no hicimos otra cosa que cocinar, tienes que confiar en mí.

\- Ya dime la verdad Riki ¿Te acostaste con él? – Insistía en un tono amenazante, como si de la boca del muchacho sólo salieran mentiras – No me obligues a tocarte para averiguarlo – Afiló la mirada azulada.

\- ¿Eh…? - No sabía que más alegar, el rubio no le creía su versión de los hechos. Estaba sofocado, angustiado… - ¿A qué te refieres…?

De pronto, el Mink se arrojó sobre Riki, de modo que éste terminó recostado con brusquedad sobre la mesa. Platos, cubiertos, la comida que hubo preparado junto con Guy… todo lo que allí había terminó en el suelo, quebrándose, desparramándose… acompañando en el suelo al condón causante de tan agrio momento…

El pelinegro no podía quitarse al rubio de encima, quien buscaba de abrirle rudamente los pantalones.

\- ¡Por favor, Iason! No hagas esto… – Exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que buscaba.

\- Quédate quieto – Espetó con violencia.

\- "Esto no puede estar pasando…"

Riki tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos, sentía la presión con que el mayor lo mantenía estampado sobre la mesa y la torpeza con que buscaba de abrirle los pantalones. Empezó a sudar frío. Iason iba a revisarlo… buscaba de verificar si en su interior había habido un encuentro sexual previo, lo sabría con tocar sus entrañas, revisándolas… Riki se mordió los labios, frustrado... humillado.

\- ¡No! - Antes de que el rubio lograra siquiera tocarle sus partes nobles, el chico sacó fuerzas y como pudo con su rodilla, logró empujar al rubio para que se le quitara de encima.

Iason respiraba como un animal salvaje.

\- ¿A qué le temes? – Estaba evidentemente molesto por el modo en que lo hubo apartado, pensando que el muchacho al actuar así, estaba dándole la razón.

\- No puedo creerlo… hacer esto… tú… - La miraba que Iason le proveía le causaba mucho dolor - Iason… tú realmente no confías en mí… - Sentía que se le había roto el corazón.

Pero el hombre no quiso escucharle más. Se alejó y se retiró dejando al chico solo. Todo era tan irreal. Riki trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, continuaba sobre la mesa… temblando.

Cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto cerrándose estrepitosamente, el moreno reaccionó y fue corriendo hasta la habitación dónde el rubio se encerró.

TOC TOC TOC!

\- ¡Iason! ¡Iason! ¡Ábreme por favor!... – Golpeaba insistentemente, pero por más que tocaba, el Mink se negaba a abrirle - … ¡Por favor tienes que oírme!

Pronto las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos negros. No pudo evitar agacharse y pegarse contra la puerta, llorando.

\- … Iason, no hicimos nada… por favor… tienes que creerme… - Sentía que se ahogaba ante el sollozo - … Créeme…

Continuará…


	13. Capitulo 13 El amargo espacio entr ellos

**Capitulo 13. El amargo espacio entre ellos**

Riki durmió en aquella posición, recargado en la puerta, con los ojos ojerosos. Había llorado y suplicado hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, de golpe acudió a su mente todo lo acontecido. Se apresuró y se levantó, presto a hacerse escuchar.

\- Iason…

El hombre no le miró en su demacrado estado, le pasó por un lado. Ignorándole.

Riki quedó como de piedra. Iason se encerró en el baño y el moreno se apresuró a meterse en la cocina.

Cuando el rubio apareció vestido para irse a trabajar, el pelinegro intentó de nuevo hablarle.

\- Te… hice el desayuno… - De nuevo, era como si no le oía – No puedes irte sin comer…

Las ganas de llorar volvieron, pero se las aguantó. Nada ganaría con eso. Trató por todos los medios de que el rubio le hiciera caso, pero estaba sumamente herido, pensaba que había traicionado su confianza.

Pensó en tocarlo… pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era un pensamiento estúpido, a pesar de su inexpresividad, sabía que el Mink estaba a punto de ebullición, por así decirlo… cualquier cosilla lo haría reaccionar negativamente.

\- Iason… ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- …

\- ¿Ia…?

PLAM!

\- Veo que no… - Murmulló sumido en la amargura.

La puerta cerrándose con rabia, fue la respuesta. Ya solo, pudo entregarse a los sollozos sin temor.

Guy estaba preocupado, aquel día habría una evaluación importante y Riki nada que aparecía.

\- "¿Qué habrá pasado?... ¿Y si ese hombre le hizo algo?" – Se alarmó ante la posibilidad de que Iason le hubiese lastimado – "No quería que eso pasase…"

\- Señor Riki. Ha llegado usted tarde…

Pero el joven no escuchó las palabras del profesor. Con paso acelerado se acercó iracundo hasta la mesa en donde estaba sentado su compañero de cocina y arrojó sobre ella el condón usado.

\- ¡Aquí tienes la porquería que dejaste ayer! Te dije que lo traería.

\- … ¡! …

Mimea y las demás chicas al darse cuenta de qué se trataba, de inmediato lanzaron sonidos de impresión y asco.

\- ¡Riki! ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?! – El profesor estaba indignado.

\- ¡No se meta! Es un asunto entre ese cabrón y yo - La mirada de Riki hizo que Guy se encogiera en su sitio.

\- ¡Retírese de mi clase! ¡Está usted suspendido!

Riki apretó los puños. Para evitar llorar por la rabia, escupió sobre la mesa en donde estaba el condón, le arrojó a Guy una mirada fulminante y salió del salón con el mentón en alto.

Los hombres estaban alborotados y las mujeres se cubrían los rostros, avergonzadas.

\- Riki… - Mimea, su ex novia, era la única que había sido capaz de leer el dolor en aquellos ojos pardos.

\- ¡Usted también está suspendido…! – Iba a exigirle a Guy que se marchara del salón, pero éste ya se había ido tras del pelinegro.

El moreno hacía lo posible por retener las lágrimas, pero ya su rostro estaba bañado en ellas. Quería irse, no sabía adónde pero quería desaparecerse…

\- ¡Riki… espera!

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! - Le dio un manotazo y seguidamente un empujón.

\- ¡No Riki! No era mi intención que esto ocurriera así – Trataba de tomarlo entre sus brazos – Yo te quiero… solo quería que me correspondieras….

\- ¡Yo no te quiero! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?... ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! …Ya has acabado con la felicidad que tenía... ¡¿Qué más te hace falta para estar satisfecho?! – Gritaba mientras lloraba de la rabia.

\- Riki… - Insistía en abrazarlo.

\- Déjame… - Su tono se volvió débil y por un momento dejó de luchar. Gimoteaba como un niño entre los brazos del pelilargo.

\- Sólo quería que volvieras conmigo… perdóname Riki.

El pelinegro volvió a forcejear. En cuanto logró soltarse del agarre, le propinó un fuerte golpe al pelilargo en el rostro.

\- ¡Y una mierda!... No quiero saber nada de ti en mi vida – Amenazó con odio.

\- Riki…

\- Has acabado con lo que más quería… jamás te perdonaré.

Guy permaneció quieto mientras su amor se marchaba corriendo de la academia. El dolor que tenía en el rostro era poco para el que anidaba en su corazón.

Riki esperaba en el auto desde hacía más de media hora, estaba inquieto, por eso trataba de calmar su desasosiego antes de realizar cualquier acción. Finalmente se atrevió y entró.

\- ¿Me puede decir quién lo busca?

\- Soy… - Pensó y prosiguió - Mire, si le dice puede ser que no quiera recibirme.

\- Entonces lo lamento, pero no puedo dejarle pasar.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- Lo siento.

Riki no se conformó con la negativa, pasó al lado de la recepcionista ante su sorpresa.

\- ¡Espere…!

El pelinegro corría a toda prisa hacía el ascensor, sabía que si llamaban a los vigilantes su oportunidad se perdería.

\- _Señor Iason… un muchacho pide con urgencia verle… _

Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

\- Dile que pase – Soltó el botón y buscó de acomodarse en el sillón.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, dejando ver a un Riki ojeroso y despeinado.

\- Cierra la puerta – Mandó el Mink sin mirarle.

El moreno obedeció y quedaron aislados de toda presencia que pudiera interrumpirles.

\- ¿No deberías estar en clases? – Mencionó de lo más normal del mundo.

\- Iason… yo…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se puso serio - ¿Cómo vienes acá a interrumpirme en mi trabajo? ¿Crees qué vengo aquí a jugar con mis amiguitos?

Un dolor agudo se instaló en su estómago. La manera en que le hablaba… era en extremo hiriente.

\- Disculpa pero te voy a pedir que no me hables de ese modo – Sabiendo a qué se refería con ese comentario -… Tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¡Iason! – Le dolía que fuera tan frío – No puedes seguir evitándome.

\- Mírame – Y luego de decirlo, rotó su silla giratoria de modo que le diera la espalda – Ahora hazme el favor y vete. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

\- …

Su orgullo le llevó sólo a abandonar la oficina, permaneciendo afuera, a la espera de una nueva oportunidad de excusarse.

Se debatía entre no querer causarle más molestias al Mink y querer con desespero que le escuchase atentamente.

Y así, estuvo un rato martirizándose con sus pensamientos.

Ya llevaba más de tres horas dentro del vehículo, cuando el movimiento de personas le hizo ponerse alerta. En cuanto vio a Iason, Riki no pensó dos veces en acercarse sin importarle que estuviera acompañado de Raoul.

\- ¿Aún sigues aquí? – El Mink no tuvo reparo en torcerle el mirar.

\- …Te esperaba para volver a casa… como siempre…

El Am miraba la escena un tanto sorprendido, su amigo le había pedido extrañamente que se fuesen a algún restaurant – cosa rara viniendo del Mink – y ahora veía como evitaba a la que era su supuesta pareja. Dio en el clavo de inmediato.

\- Raoul, vámonos – Emitió Iason para luego intentar pasarle por un lado.

Riki reaccionó y le tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera alejarse más.

\- Suéltame – Pidió el Mink con su tono de voz apacible.

El pelinegro permaneció sosteniéndole un par de segundos… luego le soltó… y el rubio retomó su caminata.

Riki se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha mientras el vehículo iniciaba la marcha, que Iason le tratara como si fuera basura le dolía más que el ultraje que tuvo lugar en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Iason? ¿Por qué le has tratado de esa forma? – Se aventuró a preguntar el ojiverde - ¿Su primera pelea?

\- Esto es más que eso… y no quiero hablar. Vayamos a un bar mejor, se me quitó el apetito.

\- Bien, pero ir a un bar para beber en silencio me parece de lo más deprimente – Le dio las indicaciones a Katze y cambiaron el rumbo.

2:00 am

Riki se pasaba las manos por los cabellos y no quitaba los ojos del reloj del microondas. Era tarde y nada que aparecía el rubio, desde hacía rato había desistido de llamarle, sabiendo que Iason había apagado su celular.

\- Esto no se vale Iason… ¡Buscas de hacerme sentir peor! – Descargó su enojo con el pobre sillón en dónde se habían dado el primer beso.

Cuando se tranquilizó, volvió a recostarse. Se perdió un rato en el techo.

La puerta se abrió y el moreno saltó de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte.

\- Iason… ¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé.

Buscó de acercarse a él, pero el rubio le apartó de un manotazo.

\- "Está bebido… " – El olor lo delató de inmediato. No tenía sentido buscarle conversación.

El Mink continuó vacilante hasta adentrarse a su habitación. Al darse cuenta de que no hubo cerrado la puerta, Riki se aventuró a asomarse en el cuarto, el hombre rubio se hallaba tendido boca abajo sobre la cama, evidentemente vencido por la borrachera.

\- "Es la primera vez que me llega así…" – Suspiró con tristeza. Era mala señal que tu pareja volviera a casa bebido de semejante manera.

Riki viendo que estaba dormido, le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con el cobertor. Su rostro apacible lo sedujo y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo muy cerquita e incluso, se atrevió a retirarle unos mechones de cabello del rostro.

\- Iason… como quisiera que nada de esto hubiese pasado…

Y así pasaron un par de días….

Sin darse cuenta, su relación amorosa pasó de rosa a gris sin transitar si quiera por un intermedio.

Riki sufría ante la indiferencia que insistía en imponerle Iason. Le hablaba muy poco, por no decir nada, no le dejaba llevarlo a la oficina y mucho menos compartir un roce de piel, ni quedarse a dormir en el cuarto, por lo que el muchacho permanecía en el sillón, atento a la puerta cerrada, esperanzado porque el hombre saliera y le diera la oportunidad de explicarse. Podría decirse entonces que Iason era muy testarudo, ya que ante el menor indicio de la salida del tema, fruncía el entrecejo y se alejaba, dejando al pelinegro con la palabra en la boca.

En la oficina el Am empezó a notar que el cambio en el Mink iba para rato. Era evidente que algo preocupaba al hombre que ahora no hacía otra cosa que murmurar entre dientes y bufar, como enojado por algún asunto apremiante. Se aventuró pues el ojiverde a preguntarle qué era lo que lo aquejaba.

\- ¿Todo bien en casa?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Espetó a la defensiva.

\- Se te nota.

\- ¿Podrías ser más específico? – No ocultaba la molestia que le producía su pregunta.

\- La amargura. Estabas muy alegre por lo de tu nuevo novio, y desde hace dos semanas no haces otra cosa que enfadarte por cualquier tontería.

\- No es nada – Pero su tono agrio lo delataba.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, no te preocupes Raoul…

Actuaba de manera tan mecanizada… evidentemente algo había pasado. Pero Raoul no tenía manera de saber qué específicamente.

Ciertamente, las cosas no podían seguir de aquel modo.

Mientras que por otro lado, Guy brillaba por su ausencia o por lo menos se sentía poco. Luego de lo acontecido aquel día fatídico, el pelilargo comprendió al fin que lo que había hecho estuvo mal.

Cuando tenía que hablar con Riki lo hacía de manera formal y utilizando las menos palabras que pudiera. Si lo que tenía que comunicarle podía mandárselo a decir con Mimea o con cualquier otro compañero lo hacía. Buscaba de evitarle más molestias al chico. Incluso estaba convencido de que si le pedía perdón el muchacho era capaz de lanzarle un golpe como respuesta. Lo mejor que podía hacer era respetarle su decisión de no quererle cerca – cosa que no hizo desde un principio – y es esperar por lo menos, que algún día pudiera recuperar la amistad del pelinegro.

Por lo menos tenía a Mimea, su mejor y única amiga. Si no hubiese sido por ella, todas sus angustias se las hubiese tenido que tragar, por más que le costara.

\- Riki, te veo mal… ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mal es poco Mimea. A éste paso… creo que Iason me va a dejar.

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿Aún nada que se arreglan?

\- No… casi ni me habla – Su tono de voz enérgico ahora se oía taciturno – Obvio que ni me toca.

\- Auch – Ese era un golpe bajo.

\- Si… e incluso me desprecia la comida.

Mimea absorbió el aire entre sus dientes, símil a un siseo; que le hicieran algo así a un aspirante a chef, era lo peor.

\- Ay…Rikichin - Tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas - Ya verás como todo se solucionará. Dale espacio, las personas son como niños cuando están molestas… En momentos como estos lo peor que se puede hacer es seguir insistiendo.

\- Pero… yo le quiero… me duele que estemos así – Sufría al pensarlo – ¿Sabes Mimea? Incluso hay veces en que me aliento diciéndome que llegará un día al departamento con un ramo de rosas rojas, me pedirá perdón, tendremos sexo hasta quedar exhaustos y todo volverá a ser como antes… - Posó su frente sobre la mesa, abatido - Un hombre pensando de ese modo tan fantasioso… que patético.

\- Riki… - Le dolía ver a su amigo sufriendo de tal manera – Es verdad que el amor duele y mucho… es como un dulce cuando estás haciendo dieta, malditamente irresistible – Le acariciaba los cabellos – No sé si sirva de algo, pero estoy aquí para ti. Por lo menos tienes un hombro para cuando necesites llorar.

\- Gracias – Ladeó el rostro aún recostado sobre la mesa y le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven – Aunque me cansé de llorar… Mimea… ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Jena y tú?

\- ¿Eh…? Pues… no pensé que fuera muy importante.

\- Claro que lo es… ¿Eres mi amiga o no? - Se acomodó de nueva cuenta en su sitio.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no llevamos saliendo mucho…

\- ¿Me cuentas? Sería agradable oír cosas buenas.

\- Riki… - Lo miró con ternura. Sabía que el chico buscaba distraer su aflicción con su felicidad.

Pero llegó el día en que el muchacho llegó a su límite.

Iason se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta al escuchar un ruido proveniente del interior del departamento. Abrió y se halló con Riki dejando caer torpemente un par zapatos.

\- Eh, Iason… Regresaste temprano…

\- Quise salir temprano.

\- Esto… - Se apresuró a tomar sus zapatos y meterlos en la maleta – Daryl acaba de irse, dice que no podrá venir unos días ya que tiene parciales en la universidad.

\- … - Examinaba cada uno de los movimientos del moreno - ¿Qué haces?

\- Ya no aguanto esto… Me voy – Evitaba mirarle mientras cerraba la maleta – Volveré a mi antiguo cuarto. Es lo mejor ¿No?

\- ¿Así que cuando te encuentras sin salida buscas de huir?

\- No es así… – Todo su cuerpo se tensó – No me quieres escuchar y me ignoras todo el tiempo. Me dejas esperándote y luego me pasas por un lado. Llegas a la hora que te da la gana y ni avisas… inclusive la otra noche no llegaste ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - Espetó con autoridad y enojo por primera vez desde que aquella guerra silenciosa entre ellos hubo iniciado.

El ojiazul le oía desahogarse, sereno. No podía comentarle que el deseo había estado a punto de ganarle, por eso había preferido pasar la noche en un hotel, evitando así la tentación de buscarlo. Siendo cierto que su cuerpo lo amaba pero su mente, continuaba reacia a no creerle.

\- No tengo porque darte…

\- ¡Claro que tienes! – Le interrumpió de inmediato - ¡Soy tu pareja maldición!... – Hizo una pausa - Nadie puede vivir de éste modo… ¡Es insoportable!

Iason le miró desafiarle. Los otros días le había visto sumiso, aceptando su castigo… y ahora mantenía su mirada firme y por lo visto, indispuesto a dejarse amedrentar un día más.

A pesar de dicha muestra de carácter por parte del muchacho, el Mink no se permitió bajar la guardia. Suspiró con suavidad, fue hasta la mesa y se sentó a leer el periódico.

\- Ya que para ti vivir conmigo es insoportable, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Si es lo que quieres, bien. Vete.

Le dolió que fingiera que no le importaba.

\- Eres increíble Iason… - Negó con la cabeza. Le parecía insólita su dureza. Hasta ese punto, estaba más que claro que de su relación sólo quedaban pedazos.

Riki agarró la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, revisó en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves del auto.

\- Llévatelo – Exclamó el Mink al darse cuenta de que iba a dejarlas sobre la repisa – Te pertenece – Volvió su vista al periódico.

¿Para qué pelear? Volvió a guardarse las llaves, por lo menos tenía la decencia de no dejarle marcharse a pie.

Dándole tiempo al Mink de reflexionar, buscó cualquier excusa para continuar ahí, de pie, con la puerta abierta.

\- Te dejé comida suficiente en el refrigerador mientras que Daryl vuelve, sólo tienes que calentarla.

\- No la comeré – Confió.

\- ¡Lo harás!... Te la comes o la regalas a los vecinos, haz lo que quieras... Tal vez te sientas con la suficiente altanería como para no comerte lo que hago, pero nada es excusa para botar comida… piensa en la gente que se muere de hambre – Se tranquilizó – Adiós – Vociferó con un tono de voz más firme, quizás cansado de que le viese llorar.

\- … - No le contestó.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y el rubio se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba solo.

\- Realmente lo hizo… él se fue – Mencionó con tristeza, muy a pesar de que se hubiese marchado por su culpa.

Tuvo deseos de ir tras él, detenerlo… pero su orgullo le había llegado a los pies y lo hizo mantenerse en su sitio.

Ahogándose de nuevo en su soledad.

Continuará…


	14. Capitulo 14 Revueltos… pero

**Capitulo****14.****Revueltos****… ****pero****no****juntos**

El ego es un amo despiadado. No se conmueve con sutiles y maravillosas muestras de afecto. Por más que se ansíe reposo en el seno del perdón, el ego actuará inclemente, como el más cruel de los verdugos ante la más pequeña de las faltas.

Riki aquel mismo día regresó a su antiguo departamento, dónde por suerte, el cuarto había vuelto a estar disponible unas semanas atrás.

La rabia también lo invadió. Más específicamente cuando mientras desempacaba sus cosas, se halló con el pequeño estuche que guardaba con recelo el lujoso y precioso reloj que el rubio le hubo obsequiado…

Llevado por ese coraje, arrojó el estuche al suelo con tanta fuerza que éste se quebró. Tras reaccionar y recoger el reloj del suelo entre los trozos del estuche, se dio cuenta de que debido al golpe, el mecanismo del mismo había dejado de funcionar.

Se sintió triste por su perdida en aquel arrebato de furia.

Por primera vez sintió la soledad que ofrecía ser el único habitante de aquel cuarto, tanto, que le costó dormir esa noche. Muy a pesar de que su cama fuera individual, suspiraba por el ansia de tener al Mink abrazándolo desde su espalda. Durmiendo apretaditos.

Cuando al día siguiente, inconscientemente hizo la cantidad de café para dos personas, Tuvo ganas de llorar.

Pero no lloró.

Decidió que no volvería a derramar una lágrima por aquel que no le había creído.

Claro que el Mink también percibió aquel sentimiento de distancia, también en su cama… que ahora le parecía aterradoramente amplia y fría.

Riki ya no lo llevaría más al trabajo, ni lo iría buscar.

No lo recibiría con sus dulces besos, su carismática sonrisa ni sus deliciosos platillos.

Eso le dolió y mucho.

Extrañaba mucho al chico en todos los aspectos, pero trataba de convencerse de que tarde o temprano, eso se le pasaría.

\- Señor Iason… ¿Es verdad que Riki no va a volver? – Daryl lo preguntó no por mala intención, la amistad que mantuvo con el muchacho mientras trabajaba en esa casa, lo instaba a querer saber qué ocurría - ¿Acaso pasó algo malo? ¿Él está bien?

\- Te voy a pedir que te limites a hacer lo tuyo. Te pago para que hagas tu trabajo, no para que andes chismeando.

Aquello, mencionado con una gélida mirada de acompañamiento, fue lo que hizo que Daryl cerraba la boca y no la abriera más que para contestar cuando Iason le preguntara alguna cosa.

Riki se había despedido de él, pero no le entró en detalles, aparte, le pidió – de corazón, más cómo una petición personal - que se encargara de todos los asuntos concernientes al Mink.

Incluso el pelinegro no tuvo reparo en anotarle y explicarle minuciosamente los gustos del rubio de los ojos azules… como el modo en que le gustaba el arroz – bien cocido y granosito, detestaba si quedaba muy aguado -, dos y media cucharaditas de azúcar para su café, la vinagreta de las ensaladas con un toque de mostaza, debía evitar la pimienta en exceso pues le provocaba alergia… entre otras más peculiaridades culinarias que podrían considerarse como meras menudencias de un hombre enteramente remilgado.

\- "No puedo creer que dos personas que se conozcan tanto, terminen separadas" – Pensaba Daryl para sí mismo.

Riki muchas veces, permanecía con la mirada perdida durante las horas de clase.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Últimamente parece que no vienes mucho a clases y cuando lo haces, luces distraído.

\- Es que me mudé de casa… aún no me he acostumbrado al cambio – Fue la respuesta que le dio a su profesor.

\- Riki, te digo esto porque eres de mis mejores alumnos. Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando: Cocina – Se quitó los anteojos – Los cocineros no tienen otra manera para desahogarse que esa. Su corazón está ligado a la comida, porque saben que es a través de ella que se llega a las personas… así que si te sientes deprimido, coge esa tristeza y transfórmala en un platillo.

\- ¿Algo así como sazonar un caldo con las lágrimas?

\- Exacto… - Sus ojos brillaron ante la perspicacia del joven – Aunque claro, estamos hablando en sentido figurado… Es bien sabido que la comida hecha con sentimiento, es la más deliciosa de todas.

\- Tiene razón. Gracias profesor.

Quizás, aquel era el mejor y el peor consejo que recibiera Riki en una situación tan apremiante. Pues, como ser humano pensante, acribillado constantemente por mil y un pensamientos dolorosos, vertió todas sus energías en cocinar, buscando desesperadamente distraerse en otra cosa… tapando los recuerdos de Iason con cada plato que preparaba.

Por supuesto, esto era igual a colocar una bandita en una herida infectada. El dolor continuaba ahí y continuaría, hasta que todo fuera resuelto como debía ser.

Los días pasaban y Riki trataba de regresar a su antigua vida, aunque tenía que admitir que no era una labor sencilla.

Era como si algo siempre le recordara que el amor que sentía por Iason aún habitaba dentro de su ser…

Y no tardó en dar con uno de esos "algo".

El auto. Ese era uno de los culpables.

Y como se había decidido a no entregarse a su sufrimiento igual que un mártir, más rápido que inmediatamente le halló venta y para sorpresa de todo mundo, el muchacho se compró en su lugar una motocicleta y artículos de cocina que le hacían falta.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

No tardó en adquirir gusto por la velocidad, mientras sentía el viento en la cara… en esos momentos se sentía tan liberado.

Su amiga Mimea bromeaba, diciendo que su popularidad en la academia había ido en aumento. Ahora las chicas se morían por salir con ese chico "malo" que llegaba siempre en su motocicleta negra.

Pudo fácilmente aprovecharse de ello y conseguir un par de citas. Pero Riki no era de esos hombres.

Muy a pesar de su aspecto de liberto, sabía que su corazón se hallaba preso, en poder de alguien que ya no le quería cerca…

En cuanto a su tiempo libre, Riki se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo inmerso en la creación de nuevas recetas e inclusive logró conseguir gracias a su nuevo trasporte, un trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidor en una pizzería.

Los demás residentes del edificio notaban el cambio drástico en el muchacho, siendo que su alegría y espontaneidad se hallaba opacada sin conocer ellos las razones. El pelinegro iba y venía en su motocicleta, saludaba al que se encontraba cordialmente, pero en sus saludos, no se hallaba aquel Riki que ellos conocían.

Se lamentaban pero no se atrevían a averiguar el porqué de su situación, limitándose a discutir lo concerniente al joven, en una que otra reunión para tomar el té.

\- Se ha metido a Rockero – Comentaba una de las doñas.

\- Así se empieza. De seguro hasta anda metido en las drogas – Suponía otra.

\- Ay… y tan buen muchacho que era – Se lamentaba otra.

Iason por su lado también se atiborraba de trabajos y deberes para no tener que recordar que había perdido al amor de su vida, deseando que el momento de regresar a casa jamás llegara.

Era sumamente triste llegar y encontrarse con el tedio que entrega el vacío y la soledad que esperó jamás volver a recibir en su hogar.

Decidió conservar a Daryl como su mucamo, pidiéndole además que le preparara la comida. Fue así como de nuevo perdió las ganas de comer – aunque Daryl supiera como le gustaban las cosas, no era igual, la sazón no era la misma - el apetito voraz que hubo tenido durante su noviazgo se marchó junto con Riki.

Ambos se volvieron esclavos sin darse siquiera cuenta.

Riki cocinaba como loco, incluso preparando recetas hasta muy entrada la madrugada, huyéndole al sueño, que podía entregarle crueles encuentros entre él y aquel que, a pesar del daño causado, aún amaba… mientras que Iason, volvía a ser dependiente de su oficina, ahogándose en trabajo para llegar a su departamento tan agotado, que al tocar la cama se durmiera sin que su mente tuviera chance de turbarlo con pensamientos acusatorios.

Escapaban a su manera de las redes del amor y así les sirvió, por un tiempo.

Un mes pasó.

Iason parecía un poseso. Tenía la mirada en un punto inexistente y los signos de aflicción por todo su rostro.

Era una actitud que ya se le había vuelto costumbre, dónde se la pasaba batallando entre lo que le dictaba la conciencia y el corazón.

Raoul no pudo aguantar seguir viéndole en aquel estado y lo encaró un día.

\- ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de decirme de una buena vez, qué es lo que te ocurre Iason?

\- Nada – Respondió tajante, sin mirarle siquiera.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡No me vengas con esas ahora! Te conozco. Algo te pasa.

\- Me di cuenta de que soy un estúpido, eso es lo que pasa – Exclamó.

\- A ver… cuéntame – Se sentó – Sin rodeos… ¿Tiene que ver con Riki? Estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con él.

Escuchar su nombre lo hizo tener un ligero respingo.

\- Dime de una vez qué pasó para que terminaran.

Ya no le vía sentido a continuar ocultándolo.

\- Me engañó Raoul. Abusó de mi confianza y se acostó con otro hombre en mi propia casa.

\- Vaya… ¿De verdad él hizo eso? - Se impresionó ante lo confesado - Pero ¿Cómo pasó? Digo… ¿Cómo te enteraste de que ese hombre fue hasta tu departamento?

\- Yo dejé que lo llevara. Es un compañero de su curso – Confesó.

\- Espera… - Hizo un ademán con su mano – Me estás diciendo que… ¿Tú dejaste que Riki metiera a ese hombre desconocido en tu casa?

\- Si… él me lo pidió. Tenían que hacer una práctica de cocina… qué sé yo…

El Am explotó enseguida.

\- ¿Por qué te afliges? ¡Realmente eres un estúpido Iason! – Exclamó con todo lo que le permitía la confianza.

\- ¿? - La reacción del ojiverde lo dejó fuera de foco.

\- Me dices que le diste consentimiento de meter a ese hombre en tu casa. Que tú mismo le dijiste 'Si, adelante' y luego te haces el sufrido porque tuvieron relaciones… ¿Con qué derecho te comportas así? ¡¿No ves que tú arrojaste a ese muchacho de cabeza a la sartén?! – Raoul estaba que jalaba a su amigo de la oreja.

\- Pero Raoul ¿Qué hay de la confianza? Por eso lo dejé, porque se suponía que yo debía confiar en su palabra.

\- ¿Y cuál fue su palabra?

\- Que ellos sólo cocinarían. Nada más…

\- ¿Y qué te dijo cuando te enteraste de todo?

\- Que no habían hecho nada, sólo cocinar…

\- ¡¿Entonces?! ¿No estás dudando de su palabra, a pesar de que dijiste que confiarías en ella? - Pareciéndole insólito lo que oía - Dime ¿Acaso los atrapaste en pleno acto?

\- No… - Dudó. Las palabras del hombre lo hacían pensar - …Pero, él me mintió. Me aseguró que había con ellos una mujer cuando no fue así.

\- Jum… eso si que es raro – Estacionó su mano en la barbilla – De seguro el chico tuvo sus razones. Digo, cuando estás molesto haces temblar a cualquiera. Tal vez pensó que así se te bajarían los humos.

\- Esa no es excusa, además... encontré una prueba – Se llenó de energía para seguir sumido en su dolor, su orgullo no quería mostrarle que estaba equivocado – Una prueba de su infidelidad…

\- Ah… ¿En serio Iason? - Entrecerró los verdes ojos - ¿Y será de verdad una prueba… o una trampa?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

\- Para querer se necesitan dos Iason – Explicó - ¿Qué pasa cuando uno no quiere y el otro no lo acepta? Hay algunos que desisten, pero hay otros que hacen de todo para obtener lo que desean, incluso jugar sucio…

Las palabras de Raoul contenían tanta verdad.

Iason empezaba a mirar la escena desde otro ángulo.

Poco a poco lo que creía cierto, comenzó a mostrársele tan difuso como si lo mirase todo a través de una ventana empolvada.

Motivado por la conversación, Iason le confió cómo había estado tratando – o más bien maltratando - a Riki antes de que éste decidiera marcharse.

Raoul lo escuchaba atentamente y sus únicas reacciones estuvieron ligadas al levantamiento de sus amplias cejas y uno que otro negamiento de cabeza.

Cuando el silencio le dio pie al Am de dar a conocer su punto de vista con respecto a lo relatado, no escatimó para nada en su reacción.

\- Hay que ver Iason – Se cruzó de brazos – Pobre muchacho… Aquí parece que el que tiene veinte años eres tú.

\- Oye, ya quisiera verte a ti en mis zapatos. No es para nada fácil creer que la persona que amas se está burlando de ti.

\- Por favor Iason… el amor es como los negocios, hay que tomárselos con la cabeza fría – Y lo decía con tanta seriedad, que daba prueba de que era una de sus más adeptas filosofías de vida.

\- Ese es un comentario bastante ingenuo. Como se ve que nunca te haz enamorado Raoul – Esbozó el ojiazul con mordacidad.

\- Fuera de eso… Averigua primero Iason. De lo contrario terminarás perdiendo en el juego creado por alguien más – Le advirtió, de nuevo sin mentirle – Porque soy tu amigo te lo digo: Si al final descubres que el chico no te estaba mintiendo… dudo mucho que vuelvas a recuperarlo.

Continuará…


	15. Capitulo 15 El manjar más exquisito

**Capitulo 15. ****El manjar más exquisito**

Katze esperaba pacientemente a Raoul. Había llamado a la oficina y la secretaria le informó que el hombre estaba a punto de salir de una importante reunión de negocios.

El frío apremiaba y trataba de apaciguarlo frotando sus manos. Le gustaba aguardar al rubio fuera del vehículo, mirarlo acercarse lentamente hacía él para finalmente, abrirle la puerta con cortesía. Aquel ritual de todos los días le deleitaba de manera profusa.

Y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo fue incapaz de darse cuenta de que muy cerca, no era el único a la espera del ojiverde.

\- Katze. Antes de ir a casa, pasaré un momento al bar de Cashim.

\- Como desee, señor Raoul – Aunque la idea no le pareció muy agradable, sabía con quienes se iba a reunir. Más fue lo suficientemente profesional como para no demostrar su molestia y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, aunque hubiese querido azotarla con violencia.

Mientras manejaba, el pelirrojo inspeccionaba de tanto en tanto el rostro del rubio, a través del espejo retrovisor. Llevaba tiempo siendo su chofer y en ningún momento se atrevió a cuestionarle nada, mucho menos a insinuarle el deseo de un trato menos formal. Y es que, Katze sabía que ambos eran pertenecientes a clases sociales distintas.

\- Será unos minutos.

Anunció el ojiverde, pero Katze sabía que cuando se encontraba con esos hombres de negocios sedientos de socialización, la cosa iba para rato. Se fumó varios cigarrillos hasta que el Am volvió a salir del local con las señales del sueño acompañándolo.

\- Señor Raoul. Se ve agotado, lo mejor será que lo lleve a casa a descansar.

El rubio iba a contestar, pero lo que ocurrió luego, no se lo permitió.

Un hombre los apuntaba con un arma de fuego.

\- Bien… van a hacer lo que les voy a indicar.

Aparecieron otros sujetos y la idea de que iban a ser victimas de un robo, les pasó por la cabeza. Permanecieron expectantes.

\- ¿Es él? – Preguntó uno de los hombres observando al rubio.

\- Si, no hay duda – Contestó el otro – Llévenselo – Ordenó.

\- ¿Qué? – Raoul no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dos de los sujetos lo tomaron desde atrás.

\- ¡Señor Raoul!

Katze se alarmó al ver que buscaban llevárselo. No pensó en su propia seguridad y se abalanzó contra los hombres que apresaban al ojiverde. Sólo que los otros se interpusieron en su camino; pudo golpear a dos de ellos, pero otro que se acercó a su espalda, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cayó de rodillas ante el espanto de Raoul.

\- ¡Katze! – Gritó el rubio.

\- ¡Rápido! – Exclamó el cabecilla del grupo para luego llevarse el auto con Raoul en su interior.

\- Ra…oul…

Katze se puso de pie lo más deprisa que pudo, aunque al hacerlo, sintió que el piso se movía a sus pies. Aquel golpe inesperado lo había descolocado. No pensó ni por un momento en sí mismo, habían secuestrado a Raoul y tenía que hacer algo. Llamar a la policía no le pareció una opción. Sabía porqué lo buscaban, era proveniente de una familia acaudalada, seguramente pedirían rescate a su familia.

… Y él era responsable exclusivo de su seguridad…

El pelirrojo vio a alguien con una motocicleta muy cerca. Fue hasta él y luego de forcejear con el hombre, logró hacerse con ella. Sabía manejarla y a todo motor se fue en dirección a dónde aquellos sujetos habían partido. No le fue difícil encontrarse con el auto siendo que conocía bien aquellas calles y sabía que tarde o temprano los alcanzaría en la principal. Iba muy cerca de ellos, aunque no demasiado para que no se percataran de su presencia.

Con el corazón en la boca sentía la desesperación de querer de vuelta a aquel hombre que llevaba y traía todos los días por más allá de un salario.

\- "Espera Raoul… voy a recuperarte…"

Raoul permanecía quieto, con la boquilla del revolver a un costado. Sabía que era una insensatez resistirse cuando claramente tenía todas las de perder.

\- Es demasiado guapo para ser hombre ¿No creen? – Comentó uno de los secuestradores mientras le dirigía el Am una mirada lasciva.

\- Lo es… Los herederos de la fortuna Am son conocidos no sólo por su dinero, sino también por su enorme belleza – Explicó mientras incrustaba con mayor ímpetu el arma en el cuerpo del ojiverde.

\- "Como siempre… el dinero es fuente de la mayoría de mis desgracias" – Raoul cerraba los ojos, esperando mantener los nervios.

Llegaron a una especie de bodega abandonada. Bajaron del vehículo con el Am; luego de amarrarle las muñecas en la espalda, lo obligaron a sentarse en una esquina polvorienta.

Raoul era presa del pánico, pero como hombre calculador, muy acostumbrado a mantener la cordura en momentos apremiantes en la oficina, lo único que podía detallarse de ese pánico eran sus ojos verdes moviéndose de un lado a otro, casi sin parpadear.

\- No es nada inteligente andar por ahí sin que te cuiden las espaldas. Mucho menos siendo quién eres ¿No te parece Raoul Am? - Mencionó el que parecía ser el jefe de los malhechores.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo? – Se atrevió a preguntar con templanza en su voz.

\- Aquí no se hacen preguntas – El hombre se acercó hasta el rubio y le tomó con rudeza del mentón – Ah… realmente eres una preciosidad.

\- … - Aquellas gemas verdes se clavaban con suma repugnancia en el sujeto que lo apresaba.

\- Tienes ojos fieros. Eso me gusta – Sonrió – Puede que me divierta contigo el tiempo que permanezcas con nosotros. Te quitaré esa expresión ceñuda… si… los tipos como tú no son más que una fachada, por dentro, desean que los sometan.

El Am apretaba los dientes de la rabia.

\- Jefe… ¿Está hablando en serio? – Se atrevió a cuestionar uno de los sujetos, tras escucharle.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues… porque es un hombre… - Agregó - Además eso no es parte del plan. Si él se entera de que nos atrevimos a ponerle una mano encima, nos mandara a matar seguro…

\- ¡Tsk! - Chistó - Ni siquiera se nos permite divertirnos. Que basura…

Aquella conversación sobre lo que le pasaría, le provocó mayor vértigo a Raoul. Sabía que alarmarse no ayudaría pero odiaba sentirse tan impotente…

\- "Prefiero morir a que uno de estos sujetos me ponga la mano encima…" – Pensó – "Madre, por favor. Ayúdame a salir de esto" – Pidió sin saber qué sería de su destino.

Trató de enfocarse en otra cosa mientras los hombres continuaban hablando, fue entonces cuando su mente dio con Katze, su chofer…

\- "¿Estará bien…?" – Recordó que lo habían golpeado – "Oh no… espero que no haya sido algo grave".

Se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos ¿Qué su secuestro no era de mayor prioridad? Dejó de debatir cuando uno de los secuestradores entró corriendo haciendo un escándalo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es el tipo pelirrojo que dejamos tirado… vino hasta aquí.

\- "¿Katze?" – Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo? – El cabecilla no se lo creía - ¿Ha venido solo?...

\- Si… - Claramente agitado - Y no sólo eso… ha vencido a todos sólo usando sus puños.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Yo me voy… ya no quiero seguir en esto… - Tras decirlo, salió corriendo por una de las salidas de emergencia del lugar.

\- ¡Espera…! Cobarde…

En eso, Katze aparecía hasta donde estaban ellos. Se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los sujetos que hubo noqueado traía consigo pistola, por lo que consideraba, aquello se trataba de una banda de secuestradores amateurs. Sólo el jefe llevaba el revolver y Katze estaba completamente desarmado.

\- ¡Katze! ¿Por qué viniste? – Fue lo que alcanzó a decir el rubio al verlo ahí, de pie, con actitud desafiante.

\- Si… fue demasiado arriesgado – El hombre le apuntó – Pero tu heroísmo llega hasta aquí. Se nos ha permitido deshacernos de cualquiera que interfiera…

Plam!

\- ¡Katze! – Exclamó enseguida el ojiverde, alarmado.

El pelirrojo había logrado esquivar la descarga.

\- Ya veo… - Katze se dio cuenta de que el sujeto no era experto en el uso de las armas de fuego.

Plam! Plam! Plam!

Katze corrió a toda prisa de un lado a otro y cuando estuvo muy cerca del hombre, se lanzó y rodó en el suelo.

\- ¡Pero…! – Lo siguiente que supo fue que el pelirrojo desde abajo, le dio un puñetazo en toda la quijada.

Plaf!

El tipo cayó y el arma también. Antes de que Katze lograra alcanzarla, el hombre sacó un cuchillo que tenía oculto, logrando cortar al pelirrojo en la cara. Todo había sido tan repentino que Katze olvidó el revolver y buscó de protegerse del hombre que quería continuar acribillándolo.

\- ¡Katze! – Raoul, que había estado en shock se levantó como pudo, corrió y se abalanzó sobre el sujeto, logrando quitarlo de encima del pelirrojo.

\- Maldito…

Katze aprovechó el momento y se acercó hasta el arma, la cogió y se apresuró a llevarla hasta dónde estaba el atacante.

\- ¡Suelta el cuchillo! – Ordenó, el hombre mantenía el arma alzada, evidentemente pensando en Raoul como nueva victima - ¡Que lo sueltes!

Plam!

Al darse cuenta de que el hombre no obedecía, el pelirrojo le disparó ágilmente en la mano. Luego de un gemido de dolor, el tipo acabó contorsionado de dolor en el suelo.

Raoul no se lo creía, permanecía tirado a un lado, tratando de respirar adecuadamente. Con dificultad logró sentarse y se dio cuenta de que Katze golpeaba al que había sido su secuestrador con bastante violencia.

\- Para… ¡Lo vas a matar! – Gritó instintivamente el Am.

Katze le dio el último golpe con la culata de la pistola, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

\- Raoul… - Se acercó hasta él, evidentemente alarmado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo…– Viendo con espanto como la sangre le chorreaba –… Tu cara… - Sus manos continuaban atadas - Oh Dios…

El pelirrojo reaccionó y buscó el cuchillo con el que apenas unos instantes, le habían rasgado la piel. Con él cortó las cuerdas y logró liberar al rubio. Lo que vino luego no se lo imaginó jamás. Raoul lo hubo rodeado con sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

\- Estás loco… ¡Demente! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así? – Preguntaba el Am aún con el corazón en la garganta.

\- Tenía que hacerlo… - Se permitía profundizar el abrazo - No iba a permitir que te hiciesen daño…

\- Pero… ¡Mira lo que te hicieron! – Sus ojos verdes iban de un lado a otro, no lo entendía, tanto riesgo… - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto…?

Katze se apartó, manteniendo sostenido al rubio de los hombros. Le miró fijamente a aquellas hermosas gemas que por tanto tiempo hubo mirado con respeto, aquellas gemas que lo veían con total desconcierto.

\- Pudieron haberte matado… te arriesgaste demasiado… - Habló de nuevo Raoul, la conmoción del momento lo llevaba a desahogarse en palabras – De verdad yo pensé que te matarían… ¿Realmente viniste solo? ¿Dónde está la policía?... ¡!

El rubio tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos. Katze le había agarrado y unido sus labios en uno solo. El beso se prolongó un poco más, en dónde Raoul percibió lo agitado que se encontraba el pelirrojo. No le importó llenarse de nuevo con la sangre del otro.

\- Auch… - Tuvo que retirarse al sentir una fuerte punzada en la mejilla.

\- Katze… - No sabía que decir. Torpemente buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo. Con cuidado buscó de colocarlo en la zona herida – Presiónalo. Fue un corte profundo.

Todo fue un caos antes y después.

Lo acontecido al Am salió en primera plana al día siguiente. Los perpetradores fueron atendidos y puestos a disposición de la justicia.

Katze luego de salir del hospital fue hasta su casa a descansar. Pero antes de que pudiera acostarse en la cama, fue seducido por el espejo. Se atrevió y vio aquella gasa que cubría la mayor parte de su mejilla izquierda. Le habían dicho que le quedaría marca…

Tomó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. No lo encendió, acostándose en el sillón con el tubito de nicotina en los labios semi abiertos. Su vista no estaba en el techo si no en aquella bodega, en aquel lugar donde vulgarmente había besado a Raoul Am…

Quiso llevarse las manos a la cara, por la angustia, pero reaccionó y sólo la derecha pudo cumplir su cometido.

Incluso se había atrevido a mancharlo con sangre…

Aquella escena de su primer beso con Raoul, que logró imaginarse un tanto rosa en cada una de sus fantasías eróticas, había acabado en un cuadro propio de una novela de terror/romántica, llena de sangre y con heridos tirados a un costado mientras que ellos se besaban…

… No podía lamentarse más…

Toc Toc!

Katze salió de sus cavilaciones, más no se movió de su sitio. No tenía deseos de atender a nadie.

Toc Toc!

La insistencia lo hizo levantarse, sorprendiéndose al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Señor Raoul? – Con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Dime Raoul solamente. No tiene sentido tanta formalidad – Emitió con un deje de molestia - ¿Estás fumando? No deberías – Raoul le quitó el cigarro de los labios - ¿No me dejarás pasar?

\- Oh… claro. Pasa – Katze se hizo un lado, dejando que el Am entrara a su hogar – Esto… ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo?

\- Eso es lo de menos – El rubio le entregó una bolsa con medicinas – Ten.

Katze estaba sumamente confuso. Tomó lo que le entregaba y lo colocó sobre la mesita dónde solía poner las llaves.

\- "No puedo creerlo… él está aquí… en mi casa…" – Dentro del pelirrojo, una calentura empezaba a cubrirle.

\- Todo lo que pasó… fue una locura.

\- Raoul – Siendo que el rubio le había librado de la formalidad, no había esperado en llamarle de aquel modo.

\- Creo que debería explicar qué hago aquí ¿No? – Raoul habló, como leyendo la mente del pelirrojo – Aún… no te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí… - Evitaba mirarle la gasa, pero siempre sus ojos terminaban ahí. Estuvo tentado de llevar su mano hasta su rostro - ¿Te duele?

\- No mucho… – Maravillado ante el hermoso tono que hubo adquirido el rostro del Am – Sobreviviré.

\- Bien… - Desvió el rostro – Tienes que recuperarte. No te preocupes, continuará depositándose tu salario… luego, cuando estés mejor, hablamos de tu liquidación…

\- ¿Liquidación? – Repitió, sin comprender - ¿No quieres qué siga trabajando para ti?

\- ¡No podría! – Mencionó completamente alarmado. Suspiró – No es la primera vez que pasa… cuando iba en secundaria también me secuestraron, mi padre pagó el rescate y por años estuve acompañado por escoltas. No podía ir a ningún lado solo… cuando logré convencerle de que me dejara ir de casa pensé que sería libre… pero ya veo que la codicia no se detiene… ¿Qué pasaría si algo así vuelve a ocurrir y de nuevo te da por creerte el héroe? Podrían matarte de verdad y eso… no me lo perdonaría… Por eso, prefiero que dejes de trabajar para mí.

Katze se acercó hasta el hombre y lo tomó atrevidamente de la cintura.

\- No me pidas que me aleje de ti – Suplicaba – No ahora que siento que ya no soy dueño de mí mismo…

\- Katze… - Con los ojos sumamente abiertos – Oye… hay algo que hay que aclarar: Eso que pasó… fue producto de la adrenalina – Comentó, refiriéndose a lo del beso.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Continuó apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

\- Si… realmente no te gusto de esa manera – Se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo se hallaba excitado.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro de algo así? – Katze al moverse, buscaba que sintiera a mayor amplitud el bulto sobresaliente en su pantalón - ¿Acaso piensas que "esto" es cuestión física nada más?

\- Por supuesto… Un hombre que entra a tu casa luego de haber experimentado una situación en dónde pusiste en riesgo tu vida por su causa, el daño psicológico que debiste de sufrir por ser acuchillado, las medicinas en tu organismo… ciertamente estás propenso a la sensibilidad impropia de un actuar racional.

El pelirojo alzó una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan metódico?

\- No sé de qué otra manera actuar – Le clavó su mirada verduzca – Además, estoy convencido de que me besaste aquella vez porque no se te ocurrió otro modo de tranquilizarme.

Katze suspiró.

\- Las cosas no siempre se rigen por la razón Raoul y sé, que en aquel momento… estabas tan ansioso por el beso como yo… - Se fue acercando poco a poco, buscando sus labios.

\- Kat…

Raoul se dejó llevar y permitió que el pelirrojo le besara.

Tuvieron precaución con lo de la herida, pero era evidente que la pasión en los cuerpos de ambos ansiaba desatarse.

\- Raoul… - Katze tuvo deseos de hacerle el amor, la pasión que sentía lo estaba devorando por completo.

Iba a proponerle que se fueran a su habitación, pero como si el Am le hubiese leído las intenciones, se apresuró a mencionar:

\- Lo mejor será que me vaya… tienes que descansar. Además mi padre me está esperando.

\- Claro – Lo soltó, no deseando imponerle su deseo – Esto…

\- Tómate unos días de reposo… Vendrá mañana a verte ¿De acuerdo? – Se apresuró a decir el rubio.

\- De acuerdo.

La puerta se cerró y el pelirrojo sintió que la anestesia empezaba a perder más de su efecto. Revisó la bolsa que le hubo traído el Am y se sorprendió de hallar todas las medicinas que le hubo recetado el médico.

\- Seguramente… fue él mismo hasta el hospital – Sonrió - …O mandó a averiguarlo con la secretaria – Suspiró. De nada valía ponerse a pensar de más.

El hecho de que al parecer le correspondiera, era muchísimo más importante.

Raoul siempre había sido un hombre apegado al raciocinio y para él, que era simpatizante de sus percepciones, muchas veces sentía que el actuar del rubio era semejante a un golpe en la cara.

Por lo menos, mientras estuvieron juntos sus labios, Katze se halló con una parte del Am que siempre anheló vislumbrar…

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo 16 Un nuevo reto

**Capitulo 16. ****Un nuevo reto**

Raoul permanecía como de piedra, sentado en esa molesta silla que su padre tenía para recibir a todo aquel que entrase a su oficina. El hombre no abandonaba su expresión seria y es que a criterio de Raoul, era la única que tenía ya que el rubio – que respondía al nombre de William – era poseedor de unas pobladas cejas, casi unidas que le daban siempre una expresión ceñuda.

\- Sabía que algo así iba a pasar – El mayor remarcaba cada palabra que usaba con su voz profunda - ¡Lo sabía!... Pero se acabó. Volverás a tener guardaespaldas.

\- Padre. Soy adulto, puedo decidir por mí mismo y no quiero tener a nadie hostigándome. Eso no es vivir… - Mencionó por su lado, con un tono de voz suavizado.

Y es que delante de aquel poderoso hombre que era su padre, Raoul siempre se sentía mísero, inferior, minúsculo… igual a una mota de polvo.

\- Sabes que lo hago por tu bien. Estuviste a salvo todos estos años hasta que decidiste que querías andar solo por el mundo… Te dejé hacerlo porque insististe como nunca – No olvidaría como le había rogado su hijo ese día. Se arrepentía de no haber sido más severo al obligarlo a desistir - Ahora mira, de nuevo haz vuelto a pasar por algo tan horrible como un secuestro y pareces no escarmentar.

\- Ni siquiera me escuchas… nadie asegura que volverá a pasar.

\- ¿Y te arriesgarás Raoul? – Se acercó hasta su hijo y lo tomó con fuerza por los hombros, reafirmándole autoridad con su gesto – Deja de ser tan necio. Permití que fueras a trabajar con la competencia en vez de quedarte encargándote de la empresa familiar. Fue suficiente consentimiento… Volveré a hacerme cargo de las cosas.

\- Padre… - Quería seguir insistiendo, salvar su libertad era lo único que para él valía la pena.

\- ¿Te haz olvidado de lo que le pasó a tu madre?

Raoul se calló de inmediato, sabía que a su padre le dolía mencionarlo y él había provocado que tuviera que utilizarlo para convencerle…

\- Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien.

\- Lo sé… - Estaba cansado del modo de vida que a criterio de su padre, era el mejor para él. Una vida de control absoluto…

\- Está bien... – El mayor suspiró con fuerza ante la expresión de derrota de Raoul - Permitiré que continúes trabajando en Júpiter Company y no te colocaré guardaespaldas, pero deberás conservar a Katze como tu chofer – Le miró por lo bajo - Ese hombre ha demostrado ser digno de mi plena confianza.

\- ¡Pero padre, Katze podría…!

\- ¡Pero nada! Es la única condición que te doy. Si no quieres guardaespaldas, por lo menos estaré tranquilo sabiendo que tienes al lado a alguien que es capaz de arriesgar su vida por ti.

\- "Eso es lo que temo…"

Aunque por dentro, se sintió aliviado de que su padre le obligase a asumir sus órdenes.

Raoul era un hombre totalmente pragmático, lo cual lo llevaba la mayoría del tiempo a minusvalorar los sentimientos, tanto de otros como los propios. Por aquella razón, se alegró que un estimulo exterior lo llevara a tener una excusa para tener al pelirrojo a su lado. No sabiendo cómo supuestamente actuar ante sus emociones, pensaba que aquel sentir por Katze, no era otra cosa que apego nacida de la misma costumbre.

Una costumbre que estaba aliviado de poder mantener gracias a los designios de su progenitor.

Aunque claro, anhelar que todo continuara como antes del suceso, significaba meter al pelirrojo de nuevo en peligro por su capricho.

\- "Lo siento Katze, es la única manera de que todo permanezca como está… de la manera que me gusta" – Pidió desde su interior.

Tras la charla con su hijo, William pudo estar más tranquilo. Concertó de inmediato una reunión con el pelirrojo y éste cuando recibió el llamado, fue hasta la oficina del Am muy temprano al día siguiente.

\- Señor William – Hizo una reverencia.

\- Katze – Sonrió – Estoy complacido con tu trabajo. Si no fuera por ti, quién sabe qué sería de mi hijo – Retiró el gesto amable y entrecerró el mirar - Aunque… me sorprende que permitieras que lo secuestraran en primer lugar. Eso me decepcionó bastante.

\- Fue un pequeño despiste. Le ruego me disculpe – Buscó de excusarse.

El hombre rubio tuvo un pequeño tic en su ceja tras escucharlo. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en torno a él.

\- Ciertamente fue un despiste Katze. Pero no uno "pequeño" como dices, como si fuera algo sin importancia, tan minúsculo que nadie lo ve… ¿Te parece que una mota de polvo por ser pequeña es insignificante?

Katze se limitó a mantener el silencio. William era de la clase de personas que hacían preguntas que luego contestaba él mismo. Esa era la manera en que demostraba su irritación y odiaba que lo interrumpiesen luego de que evocaba dichas preguntas al aire.

Y aunque le agradó que el pelirrojo comprendiese que no deseaba que le diera una estúpida respuesta, William continuó utilizando su tono acentuado.

\- Pues no lo es. Es suciedad, suciedad que cae en mi saco y que me perjudica.

Mientras lo decía, el rubio hacía mención de que se sacudía una gran cantidad de polvo del traje. El pelirrojo lo observaba en completo silencio, sintiendo como si el que lo estuviera regañando no fuese un hombre sino un enorme oso, presto a arrancarle la piel a pedazos por su ineptitud.

\- Así que por favor Katze… no vuelvas a ser tan estúpido como para decir que eso que pasó fue un "pequeño" despiste – Le clavó la mirada, buscando de intimidarlo con su bronco tono de voz – Cuando claramente fue uno grande, garrafal... ¿Y si esos hombres hubieran lastimado a mi hijo? – Hizo un gesto – Anda, contesta.

\- …Jamás me lo hubiese perdonado.

\- Ni yo a ti… – Cambió su tono por uno más agradable. Fue hasta su silla y se acomodó en ella - Pero no hagamos rencilla de algo que ya pasó. Además esa "pequeña" marca en tu rostro es disculpa suficiente por ese "pequeño" lapsus que tuviste en el momento menos indicado – Remarcó William ante su mejilla cubierta por una gasa.

Seguidamente de aquel evidente llamado de atención, el Am acercó un pequeño maletín y le indicó al pelirrojo que lo abriera.

Katze se acercó al escritorio y se encontró con un revólver dentro del maletín. No le sorprendió. No era la primera vez que le cedían un arma para desempeñar adecuadamente su labor, de hecho, se sentía aliviado. Estaba acostumbrado.

\- Para la seguridad de mi hijo – Mencionó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Su hijo no desea que continúe trabajando para él, señor William – Katze no dudó en informárselo mientras se guardaba el arma.

\- No te preocupes. Ya he hablado con él. Mientras que estés a su lado, le he permitido hacer lo que quiera. Como comprenderás, ha aceptado de inmediato – Sonrió un poco, dándole a entender al otro que era el macho alfa de su familia y por tanto, su palabra era ley.

\- ¿Eso significa que soy un pase para el señor Raoul?

\- Oh no – Y su seriedad no lo abandonó mientras se explicaba – Eres simplemente un accesorio. Mientras que hagas lo que te diga y no vuelvas a cometer otro error, no tendré que prescindir de ti – Observó el reloj de su muñeca – Ya casi es hora de que salga a la oficina. Ve a buscarlo y no te apartes de él. Todo lo que suceda me lo debes comunicar enseguida ¿De acuerdo?

\- Como siempre – Confirmó el pelirrojo.

Katze subió al auto y encendió un cigarrillo. Había conocido muchos hombres aterradores a lo largo de su vida, y ciertamente, el cabeza de los Am era uno de ellos.

Aquel trabajo que al principio había detestado por según él, tratarse de ser la niñera del hijo de un hombre manipulador y mezquino, había resultado ser toda una caja de sorpresas. Cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta de que si no tenía cuidado, las cosas acabarían de una terrible manera.

\- Si le hubiese dicho que besé a Raoul, me despide seguro… o me hubiese estrangulado con sus propias manos - Suspiró – Pero al menos no me ha buscado un reemplazo… y puedo estar con Raoul así él no quiera…

Pero a pesar de saber que William no se quedaría tranquilo al conocer lo que sentía hacía su hijo, Katze estaba decidido a lograr hacerse con su corazón. Siendo cierto que el amor hace perder la razón.

\- Katze… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Raoul al verlo frente a su departamento.

\- Viniéndote a buscar como todos los días.

\- Deberías estar descansando como te lo ordené – Trató de mostrarse recio.

\- Me lastimaron la cara, no los pies ni las manos – Mostró las mismas mientras lo decía - Puedo manejar perfectamente.

\- Aún así… ya le pedí a Iason que me diera el aventón – Porque de nuevo su amigo tenía vehículo.

\- Sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo, siendo que ambos viven a extremos opuestos de la empresa.

\- No creo que le moleste…

\- Sube de una vez – Mencionó con autoridad.

Raoul arqueó una de sus gruesas cejas ¿Desde cuándo aquel hombre se tomaba el atrevimiento de tratarle con semejante rudeza? Aún así se subió al vehículo, más el pelirrojo no arrancó al instante.

\- ¿Qué sucede Katze? ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

\- Anoche no pude dormir – Dijo con la mirada al frente, ignorando sus preguntas.

\- ¿Te dolía mucho? – Se sintió culpable de nuevo - ¿Quieres que le diga a mi secretaria que te consiga un calmante más fuerte?

\- No. No es eso.

\- Entiendo… - Raoul estacionó su vista en el techo - Yo también tuve problemas para conciliar el sueño. Cuando se pasa por momentos que exponen nuestra vida, es natural quedar intranquilos por un tiempo.

\- Tampoco – Negó con la cabeza- No me refiero a eso Raoul – Mencionó un poco enojado de su costumbre por contemplar todos con ojos de oficina.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces.

\- Fue por ti.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- No pude dejar de pensar en ti…

\- …

Raoul se ruborizó un poco. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró de pronto.

\- Tenía esperanzas de que pasaras la noche en mi casa.

\- Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – De nuevo, empezaba a sentirse sofocado.

\- Raoul… - Katze se hubo girado, tomando al ojiverde de uno de sus brazos – No pude dormir en toda la noche por el beso que nos dimos. Probar tus labios terminó siendo una tortura… ahora al tenerte cerca, no puedo evitar querer probar más y más de ti.

El pelirrojo esperó que le diera una respuesta, pero dado que no se la dio, agregó:

\- ¿Sabes que insinúo que quiero hacer el amor contigo?

\- No soy estúpido – Se liberó del agarre para luego cruzarse de brazos. Estaba avergonzado y no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

\- En verdad Raoul, necesito hacértelo.

\- Deja de jugar conmigo Katze.

\- Nunca he jugado contigo. Sabes que al igual que tú, hablo con bastante seriedad.

Como respuesta, el ojiverde arrugó el entrecejo ostensivamente.

\- Si sigues con esa tontería, me obligarás a hacer algo muy drástico…

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Tomaré un taxi.

Un breve silencio se hizo en el automóvil, que Katze rompió con una risilla que no pudo contenerse. Le parecía adorable que buscara de escapar.

\- ¿Tú en un taxi? Quisiera verlo.

\- Lo haré si sigues con lo mismo.

Katze se tornó serio ante su negativa de aceptar los hechos. Colocó el seguro a las puertas al darse cuenta de que el ojiverde en verdad iba a buscar de irse.

\- Abre Katze. Te lo ordeno.

\- ¿Por qué actúas así, cuando apenas anoche viniste hasta mí casa y no te resististe cuando te besé? – Le miraba instigadoramente – Porque me respondiste el beso Raoul. Y eso es lo que me tiene loco.

El rubio sintió que le atacaba de una manera vulgar.

\- Yo lo sé. No debí ir a tu casa en primer lugar.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por caridad? ¿Por deuda porque "el pobre hombre se jugó la vida por ti"?

Raoul le miró la zona cubierta. Desvió el rostro de inmediato.

\- Tampoco lo tienes que decir de esa manera Katze. Sólo fui porque quería saber como estabas…

\- Es porque te intereso. Y al igual que yo, sientes deseos de que estemos juntos.

\- ¿De… qué estemos juntos?

\- Si… rozando nuestras pieles.

\- Glup – El Am tragó grueso. Su zona baja empezó a hacerse notar mucho más.

\- Admite que también es tu deseo. Ese beso me lo confirmó.

Raoul luego de cerrar los ojos y suspirar sonoramente, adquirió un tono de voz fuerte y decidido.

\- De acuerdo. Vayamos a un hotel.

\- ¿Qué…? – Abrió sus ojos claros al máximo. Sumamente sorprendido ante su disposición repentina. Esperaba por lo menos una confirmación de sus sentimientos pero aquello… era inesperado - ¿…Ahora?

\- Si, ahora – Confirmó Raoul - Si es verdad lo que dices, todo se solucionara cuando ambos descarguemos ese deseo. Acabara tu tortura y podré ir a la oficina a cumplir con mi trabajo.

Katze apretó los puños ante sus palabras. Pero no se quejó. En cuanto encendió el automóvil, pisó el acelerador, lo que provocó que el ojiverde abriera los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué haces Katze? ¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

\- No quiero hacerte perder más de tu valioso tiempo. El hotel más cercano queda a unos cuantos minutos de aquí.

El corazón de Raoul palpitaba a toda prisa al igual que el auto ¿De verdad tenía pensado llegar hasta ese punto con Katze?

En el estacionamiento del hotel, el pelirrojo se bajó y procedió a abrirle la puerta al hombre rubio que parecía estar pegado al asiento.

Raoul le ofreció una mirada, a lo que Katze contestó.

\- Sólo te sigo la palabra. Si esto es sólo deseo acabará cuando estemos juntos… ¿O es qué acaso te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?

El Am no era un hombre de juegos, mucho menos un hombre que se echaba para atrás luego de haber proferido algo. Con galantería salió del auto y caminó junto al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Eres pasivo o activo? – Katze sentía el deseo de turbarlo como fuera.

\- Eso lo veremos cuando llegue el momento.

\- No me dirás que nunca lo haz hecho con un hombre.

\- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Pero en los encuentros sexuales uno puede esperar cualquier situación… - Le arrojó una mirada entreabierta - …Como por ejemplo, una delegación de poder.

En la habitación, Raoul miraba la cama desde lejos. Analizando el cómo había llegado a aquella situación que en el pasado, le hubiese parecido un completo desatino.

\- ¿Estás pensando en toda la cantidad de gérmenes que puede haber en ese colchón?

\- ¿Crees qué soy tan maniático así? – Y en efecto lo era - No estaba pensando en eso específicamente…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es raro pensar que vamos a hacer…

\- Basta – Le agarró por los hombros y le atrajo - No pienses y ya.

Katze no perdió más tiempo y besó al rubio, éste inmediatamente le correspondió el beso que fue salvaje desde el principio, prueba fehaciente del deseo a punto de ebullición en ambos.

El pelirrojo se había tomado los medicamentos recetados, pero aún así, sentía como los puntos le dolían. El ojiverde que era bastante perceptivo, captó el intento del otro por continuar haciendo algo que le provocaba dolor.

\- Katze… - Se apartó un poco para murmullar – No tenemos que besarnos…

\- Quiero besarte.

\- Pero te hace daño.

\- No importa. Por ti, soy capaz de soportar cualquier clase de dolor.

El corazón del Am, no podía estar más acelerado.

\- Eres tan irracional…

Se quitaron las ropas y se subieron a la cama, Katze arriba de Raoul. Ambos maravillados con la expresión en el rostro del otro, las señales de las ansias…

\- Eres… - Katze le delineó con suavidad el mentón, la escena de los rizos desparramados sobre el colchón, lo tenían maravillado - …el indicado.

\- Katze… - Por su propia cuenta, el Am fue en busca de los labios del otro.

Entre esas cuatro paredes, la mente de Raoul se desconectó y olvidó de todo. Se entregó como nunca lo hubo hecho… en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras reposaban los cuerpos, Katze encendió un cigarrillo y soltó el humo junto a una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Los ojos verdes de Raoul permanecían estacionados en el techo, meditando, analizando todo lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Katze.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Y esa pistola? – Preguntó, al retirarse las ropas, le había visto el arma.

\- Por tu seguridad. No permitiré que vuelvan a secuestrarte.

\- ¿Es necesario?

\- Lo es. La vez pasada sólo uno estaba armado. Estoy seguro que de haberla llevado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

\- ¿Y sabes usarla? – Pensando que aquella vez en la bodega todo había sido pura suerte.

\- Por supuesto. Puedo darle a un objetivo con los ojos cerrados – Se jactó.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Estuviste en el ejército o algo así?

Katze se acomodó de lado, buscando los ojos del Am.

\- Cualquier hombre sabe usar un arma en estos días. Pero eso es lo de menos – Prosiguió: – No te preocupes Raoul, mientras estés a mi cuidado, nada malo va a pasarte…

\- Pero eres mi chofer, no mi guardaespaldas. No tienes porque exponer tu vida de esa manera.

\- Eso es lo de menos… - Soltó el humo con suavidad.

\- Prométeme una cosa Katze.

\- ¿Cuál?

Raoul ladeó el cuerpo, quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo.

\- Pase lo que pase: Sobrevive.

\- Tampoco es la guerra – Sonrió.

\- No estoy bromeando Katze. No quiero que vuelvas a exponer tu vida por mí.

\- Cariño, no puedo asegurarte nada – Llevó su mano hasta el rostro del rubio – Si tu vida corre peligro, soy capaz de lanzarme al mismísimo infierno con tal de salvarte.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas.

\- Sólo digo lo que siento.

\- Estás demente.

\- Será… - Chupó el cigarrillo – Es éste amor que te tengo Raoul…

\- …

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Nos vemos ésta noche?

\- Por supuesto. Tienes que irme a buscar a la oficina.

\- Claro… - Vociferó mientras aplastaba lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en el cenicero – "Aunque no me estaba refiriendo a eso"

Katze prefirió dejar al hombre tranquilo. Lo menos que deseaba era agobiar a Raoul con las exigencias de su corazón. Al menos ya habían dado el gran paso de estar juntos, lo demás, vendría arrastrado por el mismo cauce.

En la oficina el Am trató de reconectarse, enfocarse en su trabajo como siempre lo hacía… pero sin éxito.

Fue de inmediato hasta dónde la única persona, que pensaba, podía ayudarlo.

\- Me sorprendió que volvieras al trabajo tan rápido luego de lo que pasó. Por lo general, la gente se toma un par de semanas o hasta meses antes de volver a su rutina.

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer. Además, de nada me sirve sumirme en un estado postraumático.

\- Ese es el buen Raoul. Lo secuestran hoy, viene a trabajar mañana. Eres el empleado predilecto – Al darse cuenta de que al ojiverde algo le pasaba, decidió dejar las bromas de lado - ¿Sucede algo Raoul? Por lo general no suelo verte más hasta la hora del almuerzo.

\- Iason… tengo… - Pensó en la palabra adecuada –…Un inconveniente.

\- ¿Un inconveniente?

\- Un gravísimo inconveniente – Enfatizó.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con Katze.

\- ¿Tu chofer?

\- Si.

\- Oí que no lo pensó dos veces para ir en tu rescate. Ciertamente es un hombre ejemplar.

\- ¿Eso piensas? – Raoul le interesó saber más sobre su punto de vista con respecto al pelirrojo – Es un hombre distinto a los demás ¿Verdad?

\- Bueno. Es pelirrojo, ya con eso es bastante distinto… ¿Qué pasa Raoul? Te veo un tanto… disperso. No eres así.

\- Iason… - Suspiró con suavidad, preparándose – Seré claro y conciso contigo, porque eres mi amigo y seguramente me entenderás: Tuve sexo con él.

\- ¿El qué…? – Pensó que había oído mal.

\- Tuve relaciones con Katze, mi chofer, ésta misma mañana antes de venir a la oficina – Especificó.

Luego de un pequeño silencio que se produjo, el Mink se acomodó en su sillón.

\- Eso si que fue una buena demostración de lo que es ser claro y conciso – Carraspeó un poco - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el inconveniente Raoul?

\- ¿Cómo que cual?

\- ¿No te gustó?

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Es malo en la cama?

\- Nada que ver.

\- ¿Quieres repetirlo?

\- ¡Déjame hablar Iason!

\- De acuerdo, habla – Guardó silencio.

El rubio se tomó unos segundos para serenarse.

\- La cuestión está en que se suponía que lo haríamos, para que todo esto que por lo visto sentimos mutuamente, acabara – Prosiguió – Pero en toda la santa mañana no he dejado de pensar en ello y cuando trato de hacer los informes, me encuentro bloqueado… pensando en el beso que me dio estando en aquella bodega inmunda y la manera tan cariñosa en la que me trató en el hotel… Ah, mi mente es todo un caos - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¿Recuerdas la vez que mezclé aquel energizante con el café y lo mal que dormí las noches siguientes? Pues me siento igual, sé que mis nervios están de punta y todo lo veo diferente desde que eso pasó… He oído que muchos reaccionan días o semanas después del suceso en que sus vidas se han puesto en peligro ¿Y si soy de esa fracción? ¿Será acaso que de verdad me está atacando el síndrome postraumático, ahora, aquí mismo en la oficina? – Dramatizó un poco - Claro, el catalizador de todo eso debió ser la relación sexual. Debió ser… si… fue un choque de emociones tremendo – Decía, muy seguro de su análisis.

No pudo continuar, el Mink se acercó y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Dime que estoy en un error. Que todo esto es debido a lo del secuestro o agotamiento por trabajo excesivo – Pidió el Am – ¿Necesitaré en serio tomarme unos días libres? ¿Debería ir a que me receten un par de narcóticos? ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? – Se levantó de su asiento de golpe – Eso es. Le diré a mi secretaria que de inmediato concierte una cita con mi psiquiatra. Esto no debe ser otra cosa más que principio de psicosis…

\- No será necesario – El Mink con suavidad hizo que se sentara de nuevo - Calma mi amigo. Tu ataque de pánico tiene una explicación bastante simple… – Iason se acercó lo suficiente para decirle al oído: – Estás enamorado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? – Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro – Pensé que lo había estado, pero me equivocaba. Nunca me había pasado algo así Iason… es desesperante. No sé que hacer…

\- Pues… empieza por tranquilizarte amigo mío – Iason se alegraba de que el Am al fin conociera las bondades y las neurosis propias del amor - Y por nada del mundo le digas a tu padre – Se apresuró a advertirle.

\- ¿No debo Iason?

\- Jamás. Bueno… no ahora. Sabes que es un tanto ortodoxo y… controlador Raoul. ¿Recuerdas la mujer que estaba enamorada de ti y que de pronto fue despedida sin razón alguna? Júpiter me confió una vez que el propio William le exigió el despido de la muchacha.

\- Se encontraron pruebas de que estaba robando información privada de la empresa Iason – Le molestaba que estuviera inculpando a su padre en algo de esas magnitudes.

\- Pero eso fue después de que Júpiter le dijera a tu padre que no existían razones para despedirla… ¿No crees que esa es demasiada casualidad junta?

\- Exageras. Especulas demasiado como siempre Iason – Si él pecaba por ser demasiado razonable, el Mink lo hacía por usar de más su imaginación.

Por eso el ojiverde pensaba, su amigo había terminado arruinando su relación con Riki. Pero no sacaría aquel tema a colación en un momento tan inoportuno. Suficiente tenía con su cabeza vuelta un ocho, como para arrojar a Iason a su estado depresivo.

\- Si William se entera que estás enamorado de un hombre, capaz te lleva a que te den choques eléctricos.

\- Eso ya no esta permitido hacerse.

\- ¿Y porque algo no esté permitido, ha detenido a tu padre alguna vez?

La imagen de su amiga apareció de pronto en la pantalla.

\- _¡Hola Rikichin!_

\- ¡Hola Mimea!

Los muchachos hablaban a través del Skype.

\- _Mo… ¿Podrías alguna vez llamarme Mimi así sea para complacerme? _– La pelicastaña infló los cachetes.

\- Je… está bien… "Mimi".

\- ¡_Yey! _– Alzó los brazos a modo de celebración – _Te he visto mucho en la tele ¿Cómo te está yendo? Debe ser un sueño._

\- Si, ni yo me lo creo – Confesó – Aunque, es un poco agotador y no todo es tan bonito como se ve… la mayoría de los que están aquí piensan que no duraré mucho. Pero estoy convencido de mostrarles lo contario.

\- _¡Así es el Riki que conozco! No te des por vencido… ¿Y qué tal? ¿Ya has hecho muchos amigos?_

\- Si... pero igual me haces falta.

\- _¡Oh! Me gustaría estar allá pero ya sabes, las clases…_

\- Tranquila – Sonrió.

\- _¡Ah si! Aquí hay alguien que quiere mandarte un saludo._

Mimea se apartó por unos segundos que casi llegaron al minuto, volvió a aparecer ante la imagen de Riki.

\- _Lo siento, parece ser que no le gustan las cámaras._

\- ¿Es otra de tus amigas? ¿O es Jena? – Mencionó con picardía – Mándale mis saludos. 

\- _Je je… si, lo haré…_

\- Perdona Mimea, tengo que desconectarme. Mañana debo levantarme temprano.

\- _Está bien… Bye bye!_

\- Adiós.

Se cerró la comunicación y la chica cerró la laptod.

\- Hay que ver… ¿Quién te entiende Guy? ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que quería hablar con Riki? – Se giró hasta encarar al pelilargo.

\- Si, pero eso no significa que él quiera hablar conmigo… Me alegro de al menos haberle oído – Guy mencionaba desde el borde de la cama, donde se hallaba sentado – Tengo que encontrar la manera de solventar el daño que hice… pero lo menos que quiero es importunarlo, menos ahora que está metido en algo tan importante para él.

\- Guy… – La chica se conmovió, ahora que Riki se había marchado compartía más tiempo con el pelicastaño, llegando a comprender su sentir - ¿Y qué harás entonces?

\- No lo sé. Eso es lo que tengo que pensar.

Continuará…


	17. Capitulo 17 Aguantándose las ganas

**Capitulo 17. Aguantándose las ganas**

Luego de haber concluido que en efecto, estaba enamorado, Raoul decidió darle al pelirrojo un lugarcito en su corazón. Lo invitaba a almorzar y a cenar en los más prestigiosos restaurantes, pero éste se negaba a ir a ellos; le ponía por excusa que le gustaba los lugares más sencillos y sin tanto protocolo. El Am no le cuestionaba los malos gustos, pareciéndole bueno permitirse un cambio de aires.

Todo era nuevo para Raoul, acostumbrado a las citas planeadas en las fiestas de la alta sociedad; de vez en cuando, su padre le presentaba a una mujer – esperando que su hijo se interesara en ella – y en ocasiones les seguía la corriente, pero únicamente para saciar sus propios deseos. Incluso cuando había tenido un romance con su compañero de cuarto de la universidad y compartido intimidad con uno que otro sujeto atractivo, siempre solía aburrirse con rapidez de las personas con las que llegaba a intimar.

Nada de esto ocurría con Katze, por eso lo sabía. Estaba enamorado de él.

\- Katze.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Sabías que mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño?

\- Algo de eso oí, pero no mucho…

\- Eso ocurrió durante un secuestro. Mi padre y mi madre fueron secuestrados una noche que decidieron salir a divertirse, yo apenas era un bebé así que me dejaron a cargo de mi nana… Aquella vez, mientras estuvieron en cautiverio… mi padre vio como los secuestradores mataron a mi madre frente a él; no tenían necesidad de asesinarla, pero igual lo hicieron… Quizás por torpeza o por simple crueldad… El amor de su vida se desvaneció ante sus propios ojos… Dicen que después de eso mi padre cambió, que antes de aquel infortunio era un hombre bastante alegre, cuya sonrisa podía aliviar a cualquiera que la viese… - Musitó, más para sí mismo – Me hubiese gustado verlo cuando era así…

Sobrevino un breve silencio entre ambos.

\- "Ahora entiendo… por eso el señor William lo protege tanto… después de todo, es lo único que le queda de ese gran amor" - No tenía ni idea de que aquello hubiese pasado.

Raoul sintió pena por su progenitor, presenciar la muerte del ser amado debía de ser una experiencia horrible. No pudo evitar evocar lo cercano que el pelirrojo estuvo de la muerte mientras buscaba de salvarlo, eso hizo que su corazón se angustiase.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Preguntó Katze.

\- Porque quiero que lo tengas en cuenta de ahora en adelante… para mí sería desgarrador perderte.

Los ojos de Katze se iluminaron.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? No vas a perderme… no con todo lo que me ha costado que estemos juntos - Abrazó el cuerpo junto al suyo, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía.

Raoul se tranquilizó un poco mientras era cobijado por los fuertes brazos de su amado, pero aquel miedo ya se había asentado fuertemente en su corazón.

\- Y bien… ¿Algo nuevo para contarme? – William hacía mención que revisaba unos papeles, aunque realmente lo que buscaba era hacer sentir al otro poca cosa.

\- No mucho en realidad…

\- Katze, Katze… - Mencionó mientras abandonaba los documentos - No me estarás ocultando algo ¿O si?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice? – Comenzó a sudar frío.

\- No… por nada – Emitió de lo más tranquilo – Vete entonces. Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

\- Con su permiso.

Katze salió de la oficina con un mal sabor de boca. Se suponía que debía informarle al hombre sobre todos los movimientos de su hijo cada vez que lo dejaba en la oficina… pero definitivamente, no podía contarle sobre su relación.

La sofisticación de Iason era un escudo que utilizaba la mayor parte del tiempo para ocultar la falta de seguridad en sí mismo. Lo cierto era que siempre temió estar y vivir solo, pero permitirse depender de otros le hubiese generado un daño mayor a su ego que compartir su casa o sus pensamientos con un extraño. Por aquella razón, rechazaba a sus amores cuando estos mostraban intenciones de querer compartir casa con él – sus relaciones anteriores no pasaban del mes y si lo hacían, él siempre hallaba la manera de arruinarlo -; por aquella razón, vivía metido en la oficina, olvidándose que tenía que experimentar parte de su vida consigo mismo; por aquella razón, la "traición" de Riki le había dolido tanto, pues se había permitido salir de su zona de confort y fue engañado.

Claro que aunque todo se tratara al final de una farsa, para su psique le era difícil aún aceptar una acción distinta a la que hubiera ya realizado.

Su vida siempre llevaba la pauta que él le imponía, salirse de aquellos patrones significaba por tanto, pisar un terreno que desconocía del todo.

Aparte temía al rechazo de Riki si iba en su búsqueda. El pelinegro era joven, recién entrado a la veintena, en plena etapa en donde los muchachos desean comerse al mundo y gozar de las libertades propias de su edad ¿Para qué volver a enrollarse con un hombre que hacía rato pisaba los treinta y que no había dudado en desconfiar de él a la primera?

Más luego de la conversación sostenida con Raoul, el ojiazul había abierto una abertura, en dónde no dejaban de colarse miles de sentimientos que había estado bloqueando. Sus reflexiones cambiaron, dejando de ser momentos dedicados a la desmoralización del pobre muchacho a la posibilidad de haber cometido – posiblemente – el peor error de su vida al dejarle marchar.

Tenía que admitir que el moreno le hacía falta e incluso, sopesaba entre que era más importante ¿Su orgullo o su felicidad? Después de todo, prefería aquellos meses viviendo con Riki - aún si éste lo hubiese engañado cada día con cualquiera- , a tener que vivir los días antes de haberlo conocido y ahora, que ya no lo tenía a su lado.

En definitiva, su vida era un tedio, un fastidio total. Le faltaba el amor ¿Cómo no sentirse así si se había arrancado lo más importante?

\- Disculpa ¿Eres tú Iason Mink?

\- Si, soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Mi nombre es Guy. Me gustaría que habláramos.

A Iason no le importó mostrarse extrañado. La llegada de aquel hombre tan ordinario a su departamento le intrigó. No le conocía, ni le había visto nunca, entonces ¿Cómo sabía quién era?

A Guy le impresionó conocerlo en persona, su tamaño y belleza lo intimidó enseguida. Pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con el plan.

\- ¿Sobre qué podría querer hablar yo contigo?

\- Es sobre Riki.

Al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, el hombre adoptó una actitud más agresiva.

\- Lo siento, pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre – De nuevo el ego salió de su escondite y trató de defenderlo a capa y espada.

Cuando trató de cerrar la puerta, Guy se lo impidió.

\- Yo creo que si lo conoce – Insistió – Y lo que tengo que decir es muy importante.

\- … - Lo miró fijo.

La batalla de los ojos azules dio marcha en aquel pasillo. Un azul tan claro como el cielo despejado y otro, rasgado por matices grisáceos.

\- Está bien. Pasa.

A los pocos minutos, ambos hombres se hallaban frente a frente, separados por una pequeña mesita.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme… Guy? – Se cruzó de brazos, totalmente a la defensiva.

\- Riki te quiere.

\- …

Fue tan repentino. Nunca se esperó que le dijese algo así a la primera, lo que le pareció en extremo abusivo. Mantuvo la postura en todo momento, lo que provocó cierta incomodidad en el pelicastaño, había pensado que luego de decirle aquello, vería en el hombre la turbación, pero no fue así.

\- Estoy seguro de que no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti…

\- ¿Qué eres tú de Riki? – El Mink se apresuró a preguntarle.

\- Soy… - Dudó – Soy… un conocido.

\- ¿Un conocido? ¿Y porqué a una persona le importa tanto los sentimientos de alguien que apenas conoce?

\- Porque le he visto sufrir – Confesó. Guardó silencio para luego atreverse a hablar más – Y todo por mi culpa… soy el culpable de que todo esto pasara…

Cayó de inmediato. El Mink sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Tenía ante su presencia, al causante de todo el conflicto en cuestión.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Guy apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Iason se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó un puñetazo directo en el rostro, seguidamente lo aprehendió del cuello de la camisa, otorgándole una mirada cargada de reproche.

\- Desgraciado… - Aumentó la fuerza del agarre. Quería acabarlo a golpes, pero a pesar de todo, el rubio pudo mantener su sensatez – Ahora mismo me vas a contar cómo pasó todo, con lujos y detalles.

\- Está bien… hablaré… a eso vine. Pero… tranquilízate – Mencionó.

El modo en que el Mink se hallaba, le provocaba un miedo tremendo. De aquel hombre con serenidad de autómata, no quedaba nada. En cambio, Iason lucía más humano.

\- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! ¡Estoy tranquilo! – Esgrimió, espantado ante la posibilidad de que Riki realmente estuviera con aquel sujeto ahora que lo había dejado – Debería estar partiéndote la cara por haberte metido con mi hombre... – De nuevo comenzó a especular - ¿Dónde está? ¿Está contigo? ¡Dímelo!

\- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Se apresuró en aclararlo – Riki no quiere verme ni en pintura… me odia porque por mi culpa ustedes terminaron… No pasó nada entre nosotros aquella vez. Yo lo planeé todo. Aproveché que Riki estaba arreglando la cocina y me metí en el baño... Estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo a mi lado que no me importaban los métodos… En verdad estoy arrepentido de lo que hice.

Iason escuchaba todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Examinando la mirada del otro.

\- Digo la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Te lo dije. Estoy arrepentido de lo que hice.

\- Entonces… él nunca me engañó… - El Mink poco a poco fue soltando al pelicastaño. Las ganas de molerlo a golpes fueron olvidadas, ante la sapiencia de que siempre había estado equivocado con respecto a lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

\- No. Jamás… - Reafirmó Guy, dispuesto a ser sincero con el rubio – Para Riki, su relación era muy importante… Y yo de idiota no lo quise aceptar.

\- Tengo… que ir a buscarle.

\- No creo que sea lo más conveniente – Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que Iason estaba pensando - O al menos no en éste preciso momento.

Iason le arrojó una expresión ceñuda a lo que el pelicastaño contestó mostrándole una revista que se hallaba custodiada bajo su chaqueta.

\- Riki se ha esforzado mucho en salir adelante después de todo lo que ocurrió… me enteré que sufrió mucho. Si lo ves ahora, lo más probable es que le hagas más mal que bien. Por lo menos espera mientras asimilas todo lo que te acabo de contar. Actuar a la ligera muy pocas veces trae el efecto deseado.

Era cierto, después de todo, por actuar sin pensar era que Iason había perdido a Riki en primer lugar.

Al darse cuenta de que el Mink no tomaría la revista, Guy la arrojó sobre la mesita del living.

\- Disculpa las molestias causadas – Guy hizo una reverencia y salió del departamento.

Luego de la partida de Guy, Iason tomó la revista y la abrió. Halló por fin en una hoja marcada el anuncio de la nueva temporada de Desafío Culinario Z, el ojiazul recordó que aquel era el programa de televisión favorito de Riki. Por lo visto en la nueva temporada, varios aspirantes a chef se enfrentarían en un concurso de cocina para apostar por varios premios, en los que se hallaban lujosos artículos de cocina, dinero en efectivo y lo que era mejor: la publicación de un libro y su propio programa televisivo.

No era el primero de aquellos concursos que estrenaban en tv, pero lo destacable era que en aquella revista tenían la lista y una foto grupal de los participantes que habían ganado la oportunidad de participar en el show en esa nueva temporada y entre ellos, se encontraba el propio Riki en cuestión.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron al ver al muchacho posando junto a los demás aspirantes. Internamente, el Mink se sintió sumamente orgulloso del joven.

\- Sabías que estabas hecho para destacar ¿No, Riki? – Musitó con dulzura mientras delineaba la imagen del chico con su dedo.

Katze se sentía caminando sobre una cuerda floja. Esa sensación de peligro le llenaba de placer y temor, una mezcla que conocía a la perfección y de la cual, ya se sentía adicto.

\- Tu ritmo cardíaco se ha acelerado – Mencionó el rubio mientras se hallaba recostado en el pecho del pelirrojo.

\- Espero que no me de un infarto – Bromeó.

\- No digas algo así… - Se espantó.

\- Je je… tú haces que mi corazón se ponga loquito de sólo tenerte cerca – Le comentó suavemente mientras le peinaba los rizos con sus dedos.

\- Katze…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Crees qué sería posible que te quedaras conmigo?

\- Puedo hacerlo.

\- No me refiero a ésta noche solamente – Raoul se levantó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos – Quiero que te vengas a vivir a mi departamento.

El pelirrojo sintió que el corazón volvía a acelerársele. Antes de que el mismo confesara su verdadero anhelo, se apresuró a contestar:

\- Lo siento Raoul, pero no puedo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Vives solo en tu casa y yo también en mi departamento… ¿No es mejor entonces que te quedes conmigo?... o yo podría quedarme contigo.

\- No puedes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees acaso que no me adaptaría? Es cierto, tu casa es pequeña y poco satisfactoria, pero estoy seguro que no me molestaría quedarme ahí si estoy contigo.

\- Oye… - Lo detuvo muy en contra de su deseo; era encantador que Raoul quisiera que vivieran juntos, pero no podía permitir que se le nublase el juicio – Por los momentos está bien así Raoul.

\- ¿Así cómo? ¿Viéndonos en hoteles?

\- No tiene nada de malo.

\- Siento como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo.

\- Es así – Confirmó – Por nada del mundo esto se puede volver vox populi.

Ante lo mencionado, Raoul se separó y sentó a un lado, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te molestaste? – Katze buscaba de remediar la situación.

\- Que pregunta tan estúpida… - El rubio masculló entre dientes.

\- No quise sonar como si no me interesara lo nuestro.

Katze trató de tomarle del mentón para calmarle mediante un beso, pero Raoul ladeó el rostro con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué no dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí?

\- Lo estoy – Dado su intento fallido, el pelirrojo trató de abrazarlo desde atrás.

\- Entonces… Dime Katze ¿Por qué no quieres vivir conmigo? – Se dejó cubrir por esos brazos que siempre lo hacían sentirse seguro.

Katze no podía decírselo. No podía decirle que de enterarse su padre de todo, no estaba seguro si después podrían permanecer juntos…

\- Es demasiado pronto Raoul – Fue la respuesta que le dio.

El ojiverde se apartó, para encararlo.

\- ¡No nos acabamos de conocer ni mucho menos! – Mencionó Raoul con disgusto - ¿Sabes qué? Suficiente de todo esto…Vamos mejor a dormir. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y si no duermo mis ocho horas, despertaré de muy mal humor.

\- Lo sé… – Musitó Katze, viendo con dolor, cómo su amado le daba la espalda una vez más.

En cuanto el Mink salió de la oficina, llegó directo a casa con la disposición de sentarse a ver la transmisión del programa en el cual estaba participando Riki – nadie debía enterarse que prácticamente había pensado en ello todo el día.

\- _Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de… Desafío Culinario Z._

Se oyeron los aplausos del público mientras iban pasando las escenas de los capítulos anteriores.

\- _La vez pasada el participante Tann fue eliminado al no poder con el desafío. Su platillo no logró cumplir con las expectativas de los jueces… Sin embargo, pudimos notar que entre tantos candidatos, hay varios que ya se están destacando… Uno de ellos es Kirie, muy conocido como "Angélique"… Participó cuando apenas era un niño en el programa de cocina "El cielo del sabor" como el ayudante del aclamado chef Pistachio._

Las imágenes del supuesto Kirie desde su participación en el programa El Cielo del Sabor, hasta el programa actual, pasaban mientras la presentadora seguía relatando qué había sido del muchacho tras terminar de grabar las tres temporadas del programa que lo hizo conocido en el mundo del espectáculo y de la alta cocina.

Uno de los atractivos que tenía Kirie, era su heterocromia; un ojo gris ceniza y el otro color miel daban a un rostro aniñado y pecoso, un toque singular que volvía locas a las fanáticas con complejo de hermano menor.

Kirie. El niño mimado del mundo culinario.

\- _Pero del bloque Z otro de los participantes masculinos que se hizo notar, fue el número 107… su nombre es Riki…_

Con la sola mención del nombre, Iason sintió que su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos brillaron de inmediato al ver al muchacho de nuevo, así fuese detrás de la pantalla chica, usando el uniforme del programa.

\- Se ve tan lindo con ese traje… - Iason no pudo evitar vociferarlo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido así. Pero no era lo bien que lucían las ropas en él lo único que lo cautivó… Riki desprendía un porte maduro que lo hacía resaltar majestuoso, como si con el pasar de los meses, el pelinegro hubiese crecido.

\- _Riki_ s_orprendió al jurado con un platillo de su entera autoría, inventado el mismo día de la audición… es un estudiante de cocina que ha paralizado sus estudios por probar su suerte en éste show. Ciertamente es un joven bastante arriesgado. _

Siguieron presentando a los demás participantes que seguirían batallando. Aquel era un programa totalmente en vivo, por lo que, muchos de los que allí estaban no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos. Después de todo, no se sabía cuando algo podía salir mal en la cocina – Y eso era lo que le daba el auge a la nueva temporada.

\- Uwa… ya vamos a salir – Una de las chicas estaba muerta del pánico.

\- Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo.

\- Wow Kirie. Alguien como tú debe sentirse como pez en el agua, que envidia – Mencionaba otra de las féminas.

Kirie sonreía ante las adulaciones de sus compañeras. Ante tanta petulancia, Riki no pudo evitar chistar, llamando la atención del de ojos bicolores.

\- Tsk. Me sorprende que alguien que ya tenga una carrera en el mundo culinario, recurra a programas como estos ¿Acaso perdiste la fama?

Kirie afiló el mirar, Riki le había caído mal desde el momento en que impresionó a los jueces… por nada del mundo permitiría que un recién llegado se metiera en su terreno a lucirse.

\- ¿Temes perder ante mí?

\- Para nada – El pelinegro sonrió – Por cierto… ¿Es verdad que Angélique, el papel que interpretabas, fue hecho originalmente para una niña, pero debido al ascenso de tu padre como productor ejecutivo del programa, el papel se te dio a ti?

Kirie quedó como de piedra… aquello era cierto, pero con la excusa que de representaba a un ángel, el tema de su sexo nunca se debatió en el show, total era un programa de cocina con toques de miniserie, pero no al grado de volverse una telenovela. Por su apariencia, de pequeño difícilmente se podía decir si era niño o niña, por lo que, no tuvo problemas en amoldarse perfectamente al papel… pero, aunque fuera el motivo de su ascenso al estrellato, Kirie no podía quitarse el estigma de haber sido un personaje asexuado que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con un vestido y alas en la espalda.

\- Y aún en el presente, es difícil adivinar qué eres – Riki metió el dedo en la llaga.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haz dicho…? – Kirie tuvo deseos de irse a los puños con él, pero el aviso de que salieran, le hizo posponer la discordia.

\- Ese Riki es muy cruel – Murmuró la chica.

\- Es un pesado – Le contestó la otra – Está celoso porque Kirie es la estrella del show.

\- Oye Riki ¿Por qué te gusta hacer rabiar a Kirie? ¿No ves que es un chico antipático? – Mencionó una chica de tez blanca que solía llevar un enorme lazo sobre su cabello.

\- Por eso mismo Celeste, ese Kirie se cree la gran cosa cuando ha tenido todo tan fácil. Pero eso no le da el derecho a creerse mejor que los demás. Sólo le doy un poco de su propia medicina.

\- No te metas con él, que a Sid le gusta – Un chico rubio llamado Norris comentaba.

\- Cállate. Sólo he dicho que el muchacho tiene un buen trasero y ya me andas creando el drama – Se defendía Sid, el peliplateado. Desde que había visto al ojicolor, había quedado prendado de él.

\- Pero que malos gustos tienes amigo – Rourke sonreía – Si te pones a ver, Riki está mejor que ese niño que ni pelos allá abajo debe de tener.

Norris, Sid, Rourke y Celeste… aquellos eran los compañeros con quienes más congeniaba el pelinegro. Los integrantes de su "pandilla culinaria".

Norris era un muchacho de su misma edad que solía cocinar para sus hermanos – pues en su casa eran todos hombres -, muy alegre y juguetón, llegando a considerarse como el payaso del grupo; tenía unas facciones muy bellas que le habían hecho ganar sus fanes desde que hubo iniciado el programa.

Sid, el de cabellos blanco/platino, ya era viudo y eso que todavía le faltaba un año para integrarse a la treintena. Se había casado con una mujer de salud delicada, por lo que, los tres años que le duró el matrimonio, se lo pasó atendiendo cada una de las necesidades de su esposa, entre ellas el cocinarle. Lo que más apreció, pues siempre para alegrar a su querida, le preparaba y decoraba las comidas lo mejor posible, buscando de transmitirle con ellas lo que su carácter reservado le impedía expresar con palabras.

Rourke había trabajado durante años en un bar, era experto en tragos y en tácticas de ligue. Sabía que a mejor manera de encantar a su amantes era preparándole buenas comidas, antes y después de llevárselos a la cama. Prefería incluso que le acusasen de mala cama a que le dijeran algo negativo de algunas de sus comidas. Era bastante expresivo por lo que Riki no tardó en darse cuenta de que le había echado el ojo a todos en el set.

Celeste, la chica de su grupo, era una linda muchacha de cabellos color celeste. Procedía de una prestigiosa familia de ingenieros. Desde su infancia había sentido atracción por la cocina, pero sus padres insistieron en que debía estudiar algo que de verdad "le sirviera en la vida". Ya cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y aún en la etapa de rebeldía, decidió desobedecer a sus padres y hacer lo que más quería… cocinar. Celeste llevaba siempre puesto sobre la cabeza un lazo que cambiaba de color dependiendo de las emociones que estuviera experimentando en determinado momento. Cabe destacar que era una muchacha bastante bipolar y dicho lazo, permitía a quienes la conocían, poder tratar con ella de mejor manera.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido – Evocó Riki, ansioso por el nuevo capitulo de su vida.

Toc Toc

Raoul se extrañó aquella mañana, por lo general le anunciaban la visita antes de que la misma llegara hasta su puerta.

\- Padre ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Pensé en hacerte una pequeña visita sorpresa.

Katze, quién se había quedado a dormir aquella noche en el departamento de Raoul después de un par de copas – y los encantos del de los rizos -, abrió los ojos al máximo tras escucharle ¡Por nada del mundo debía permitir que el hombre le descubriese allí! Rápidamente buscó un lugar en dónde esconderse.

\- Es raro viniendo de ti hacer esa clase de cosas.

\- Y es raro hallarte medio desnudo – Expresó ante la toalla que cubría su desnudez. Detalló en todo lo que se encontraba en la estancia – Veo que tuviste una noche romántica Raoul… no sabía que tenías una novia.

\- No la tengo.

\- ¿Entonces? – Tomó una de las copas – No te crié para que dependas de prostitutas.

\- Sabes que detesto a esas mujeres de la mala vida, padre – Pensó, si no le decía algo, el hombre no le dejaría en paz. Le vino a la mente lo aconsejado por Iason y las propias palabras de Katze – Ella es algo tímida y no quiere una relación seria, por los momentos…

\- Eh… ya veo… ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

\- No mucho. Unos dieciocho días exactamente.

\- Conque es así… - Meditó - ¿Y dónde está ella? Me gustaría conocerla…

\- Padre, basta. Te estás metiendo demasiado en mis asuntos – Exigió.

\- Está bien… - Le complació mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Pero quiero que la lleves a cenar a casa éste sábado en la noche. Para mí será maravilloso conocer a mi nuera.

\- Padre, no puedes pensar que me voy a casar con ella.

\- Claro, tienes razón. No puedo hacerlo hasta verificar que cumpla con mis expectativas.

Cuando William se marchó del departamento, Raoul se dispuso a buscar a Katze.

\- Katze ¿Dónde te haz metido?

Comenzó a llamarlo en cada habitación hasta que éste salió del armario.

\- ¿Por qué te metiste ahí? Mi padre vino a visitarme.

\- Lo sé. Por eso mismo me oculté… – Sentía que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

\- No entiendo. Hubiese sido una buena oportunidad de decirle lo que sucede entre nosotros de una buena vez.

\- No hay necesidad Raoul.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque estoy completamente seguro de que no lo aceptaría.

\- No debes precipitarte a dar una conclusión tan acelerada Katze. Si le digo que eres lo que quiero, ciertamente entenderá.

Muy a pesar de que lo mencionado por Raoul le hubiese enternecido, el pelirrojo se mantuvo reacio.

\- Escucha Raoul: No se lo tomará a bien si se entera que su hijo está enamorado de otro hombre. No le puedes decir algo de ese calibre mientras lo único que llevas puesto es una toalla porque minutos antes estabas ahogándote de placer en los brazos de tu amante.

\- Sigo pensando que tanta mentira es innecesaria… - Raoul llevó una de sus manos a la frente - Y por ello, no pude prever que yo mismo acabaría metido en el juego.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Mi padre me preguntó que si me estaba viendo con alguna mujer y le dije que si. No pude decirle lo contrario y pensé que era lo mejor para que me dejara en paz.

Katze estacionó una de sus manos sobre sus labios, buscando de ocultar su preocupación.

\- ¿Le dijiste que habías pasado la noche con una mujer? – Preguntó, buscando confirmación.

\- Si.

\- Raoul… "¿Qué hiciste?" – Estaba que se jalaba de los cabellos. Agregó de pronto, como si nada: – Bien… Hay que conseguir a una mujer que diga que tiene una relación contigo.

\- ¿Que qué?

Ante su confusión, el pelirrojo agarró al rubio de los antebrazos.

\- Querido, si eso fue lo que dijiste entonces hay que darle pruebas falsas de que eso fue así.

\- No entiendo porqué haría algo como eso...

\- Raoul, confía en mí. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es conseguirte una novia ficticia, así tu padre quedará satisfecho y podremos estar juntos.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué hacer semejante cosa? Katze ¿No es mejor decirle la verdad?... Realmente no comprendo cuál es el misterio que Iason y tú se tienen con mi padre. Él puede ser un poco autoritario, pero no creo que se entrometa en mi vida amorosa. Eso es lo más íntimo que puedo tener.

\- Tu ingenuidad realmente me cautiva mi amor – Katze le dio un beso fugaz y se apartó de su lado.

Raoul no retiró de su rostro aquella expresión de extrañeza. Se sentó en la cama con lentitud observando como el pelirrojo se vestía a toda prisa, olvidando que habían planeado prepararse juntos el desayuno.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó el ojiverde con seriedad.

\- Todavía no lo sé…

\- ¿Por qué siempre actúas así Katze? Habíamos quedado en que nos quedaríamos aquí todo el día.

\- No contábamos con la visita de tu padre… - Añadió: - Luego te compenso.

\- No quiero que me compenses – Mencionó con seriedad, cruzado de brazos.

\- No me voy a poner a discutir contigo Raoul – Soltó entre dientes: - Faltaba menos…

El pelirrojo salió un momento de la habitación. El Am suspiró. Estaba harto de que su padre directa o indirectamente, interfiriera en su vida.

El celular de Katze comenzó a sonar, pero dado que estaba en silencio, el vibrar sólo lo pudo percibir Raoul que continuaba en la habitación. El rubio tomó el aparato y advirtió la llamada de un contacto con un número restringido. Estuvo tentado de contestar, más Katze apareció inesperadamente y le arrebató el celular de las manos.

\- No vuelvas a tomar mi celular – Espetó con molestia el pelirrojo. Al darse cuenta de que había sido grosero, añadió en un tono dulce: – Mi amor.

\- ¿Quién te llama tan temprano Katze?

\- Luego te digo – Katze le dio otro beso apresurado - Te aviso cuando haya conseguido a la mujer que necesitamos.

\- ¿Qué hay del desayuno? ¿Te vas a ir sin comer?

\- No te preocupes, como cualquier cosa en el camino… Te amo.

Raoul no le contestó. Había algo que le parecía sospechoso de la actitud de Katze y no sabía el porqué.

\- _¿Por qué tardaste en contestar?_

\- Lo siento… estaba durmiendo señor.

\- _Ah… conque estabas durmiendo… ¡Y mientras tú estabas durmiendo Raoul se andaba revolcando con alguna golfa! _

\- …Se equivoca señor William, ésta mujer es muy responsable y…

\- _¡Ah! ¡Así que lo sabías!... ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Por qué diantres no me informaste sobre la existencia de esa mujer?! ¡¿Crees qué te pago para hacer de Celestina?!... ¡Vente ahora mismo a la oficina para no hacer más el ridículo gritándole al maldito teléfono!_

\- Si se…

_CLANK!_

\- Me colgó… Ese viejo entrometido – Expresó Katze para luego suspirar con fuerza.

En el camino a la oficina del Am, el pelirrojo debía maquinar qué le diría sin desatar más la ira del hombre. 

Porque era evidente que mínimo, William tenía ganas de tirarle el teléfono en la cabeza…

… Y esas no se las iba a aguantar.

Continuará…


	18. Capitulo 18 Una exquisita mezcla

**Capitulo 18. Una exquisita mezcla de verdad y mentira **

No podía describirlo con exactitud, pero estar a solas con aquel hombre siempre le generaba una mezcla de sentimientos que circundaban entre el temor y el odio.

Katze se hallaba sentado – por orden de William - mientras el rubio se mantenía de pie, viéndole por encima. De aquella manera el llamado de atención adquiría mayor auge, siendo que las diferencias de tamaños siempre le dan poder al animal más grande.

William, quien había adquirido la austeridad casi glacial propia de los hombres de negocios, no tardó en iniciar la conversación y el pelirrojo hizo lo posible por responder de la manera en que lo había ensayado múltiples veces en el auto.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo informaste enseguida?

\- El señor Raoul me pidió que mantuviese prudencia, incluso con usted.

\- ¿Y es qué acaso se te olvidó quién te contrató y para qué? En ningún momento te indiqué que fueras el alcahuete de mi hijo… - Se acercó hasta la oreja del pelirrojo y preguntó - ¿O si lo hice?

\- No señor, no lo hizo – Mantenía la mirada al frente – Pero no me pareció necesario importunarlo con algo tan trivial como lo es una salida con una mujer.

\- Es que no estás entendiendo cómo son las cosas Katze… – Insistía en mantener la cercanía con el pelirrojo. Explicó: – Lo que tú pienses o creas es irrelevante para mí.

\- ¿Por qué no me despide si cree que he actuado mal? – Desafió, un tanto harto y quizás motivado por el amor que le tenía a Raoul.

\- ¿Quieres que te despida Katze? – Exclamó William luego de haberse alejado, junto a una mirada afilada – No es necesario llegar a extremos. Después de todo… aún me sirves – Usó un tono de voz distinto – Bueno, al menos se trata de una mujer.

\- … - Katze le miró de soslayo. No sabía si aquello era una táctica para desatar alguna clase de reacción en él. Aún así le expresó – No se preocupe señor William.

El pelirrojo salió de la oficina con un amargo sabor de boca. El Am era astuto, si sospechaba que todo aquello se trataba de una farsa, se encargaría de destrozarla desde sus cimientos, por nada del mundo se iba a dejar en evidencia; era de la clase de personas que es capaz de seguir el juego hasta hallarle una falla y a través de dicha abertura, atacar con toda su fuerza. Katze esperaba que su plan fuera lo suficientemente fuerte o de lo contrario, se le vendría abajo el mundo, al igual que una casa hecha de naipes.

Raoul por su lado, estuvo el resto del día inmerso en el análisis exhaustivo del comportamiento del pelirrojo. Había algo en Katze que le generaba sospecha y preguntarle directamente no era una opción viable; conocía a las personas y se conocía a sí mismo, sabía que cuestiones de índole semejante no se suelen sacar con una simple pregunta. Decidió seguir observando a su compañero un tiempo más, mientras lograba hallar la manera de descubrir lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó al apartamento - casi llegada la tarde - Raoul no se guardó para nada la expresión de su rostro al verlo acompañado de una pequeña mujer. Bastante hermosa a su parecer.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién es ella Katze?

\- Es la mujer que te dije que conseguiría.

\- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Mimea! ¡Mucho gusto! – Exclamaba la pelicastaña luego de haber levantado la mano muy animosamente.

El ojiverde suspiró con suavidad.

\- ¿Y de dónde la sacaste? ¿Del parvulario? – Le preguntó al pelirrojo directamente tras aquel emotivo saludo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Tengo veinti…! – Intervino Mimea, pero se calló enseguida, dándose cuenta de que estaba punto de revelar uno de los secretos mejor custodiados de una mujer – Soy universitaria – Espetó a modo de berrinche mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- La conocí ésta mañana en un local de comida rápida… - Confesó el pelirrojo y el rubio sólo alzó una ceja.

\- Es un restaurante familiar – Agregó Mimea – Trabajo medio tiempo por petición de una amiga.

\- Eres bastante humanitaria por lo que se ve… - Raoul se alejó unos momentos, regresó con su chequera y comenzó a llenar un cheque – Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Katze olvídalo. Aquí tiene señorita Mimea, por las molestias causadas.

\- Raoul, no te precipites - Mencionó el pelirrojo ante la acción de su amante.

\- Ya le dije al señor Katze que los ayudaré sin pedir nada a cambio – Declaró Mimea.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes complejo de monja? – Raoul insistía.

\- No de monja precisamente… digamos que si de Cupido – Algo de emoción cubrió a la joven – Admito que cuando me enteré del porqué lo hacían, me convencí de que tenía que ayudarlos… Después de todo, tengo un amigo cuyo corazón está roto… - Recordando a Riki y su situación sentimental - No pude hacer nada por él… por eso, estaría encantada de poder ayudarles – La determinación de Mimea se transmitía a través de sus ojos claros.

De nuevo Raoul fue presa de un suspiro, más que de tedio, lleno de incomprensión.

\- Hay que ver… las mujeres y sus sentimentalismos. No esperan para volverlo todo un drama – Se dirigió al pelirrojo - Está bien Katze. Seguiré tu plan – Dijo finalmente el Am.

El pelirrojo celebró internamente la aceptación por parte de Raoul. Por lo menos tendría un dolor de cabeza menos… O eso esperaba.

El día de la cena con William llegó. Mimea estaba contenta pues Raoul le había llevado a comprarse un vestido bastante elegante – y costoso.

\- "Quién lo diría… si mis amigas de la academia me vieran, se morirían de la envidia" – Gozaba de su suerte – "…Pero si Jenna me viera, se le destrozaría el alma…" – De sólo pensar en su novio, se sintió la peor persona del mundo – Más aún así, fue lo suficientemente astuta como para continuar con la farsa.

\- Y bien Mimea ¿Dónde conociste a mi hijo?

\- ¡Eh! … "¿Dónde…?... Uwa… se me olvidó lo que tenía que decir… " – Mimea se puso blanca como un papel – Esto… ¡En el cine! – Soltó, sin meditarlo siquiera.

\- ¿Cine? - A William eso lo tomó desprevenido ¿Desde cuándo su hijo iba al cine?

\- … - La cara de Raoul era todo un poema.

\- ¡Si…! El señor… digo, Raoul entró a la misma función que yo. Estábamos sentados un poco distantes a pesar de que la sala estaba toda vacía, ya que la película tenía tiempo en cartelera y no era muy buena que digamos… entonces yo me asusté en una de esas escenas terroríficas ¡Pegué un grito bastante fuerte! Y creo que me puse a llorar…- Dramatizaba todo – Raoul se acercó y me preguntó que si me encontraba bien mientras me tendía un pañuelo… se lo agradecí y desde ese momento, supimos que éramos el uno para el otro – Llevada por los nervios, comenzó a contar una de las escenas románticas de los dramas que veía por la televisión.

\- Así pasó exactamente – Dijo Raoul, certificando los hechos. Le parecía absurda y dramática la versión de la chica, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Vaya, que interesante señorita Mimea…

\- ¿A qué si? – Sonrió, encantada con ser el centro de atención y tener la disponibilidad de todos los postres del menú.

\- Mi hijo me había comentado que eras una chica tímida, pero a mi parecer eres todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Eh…! – Mimea de nuevo se puso helada – Lo soy… es que… suelo comportarme así cuando estoy nerviosa.

\- Ya veo… pero no tienes porque estar nerviosa querida Mimea. Aquí nadie te va a hacer nada – William a pesar de sonreír un poco, su tez no dejaba de transmitir seriedad – Eres una chica bastante hermosa y joven, estoy muy feliz… y bien Raoul ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Mimea se puso de colores.

\- Padre, es muy apresurado pensar en eso – Raoul estaba molestándose por el modo en que estaban poniéndose las cosas.

\- ¿Por qué? Si ya han intimado pienso que es lo más apropiado – Continuó el mayor mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo.

\- ¡¿Eh…?! – Mimea no podía creerlo – "¿Ca…casarme con Raoul? Pero si lo acabo de conocer y es homosexual… ¿Y el pobre de Jenna?... ¿En qué momento me metí en éste embrollo?"

\- Deben irlo pensando.

Katze había estado toda la noche ansioso, no sólo porque esperaba que William se tragara el cuento, sino porque conocía a Raoul y sabía que en uno de sus instantes de sinceridad desmedida, podría acabar revelando toda la verdad. Mientras esperaba y especulaba lo acontecido, fumaba y movía sus extremidades como llevadas por un tic nacido de aquella inquietud.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que iban saliendo del local, trató de vislumbrar la facción del mayor de los Am. Al parecer, el rubio se hallaba sereno, lo cual demostraba que todo había salido cómo lo habían planeado… exceptuando por una cosa que en ningún momento se planeó: Raoul se acercó hasta Mimea y le plantó un beso en los labios.

\- "¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?" – Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para quedarse viendo la escena sin hacer nada al respecto. Arrojó lo que le quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo, junto al resto que se acumulaba en sus pies y lo pisó con enojo.

\- Se lo creyó. Con lo de ésta noche, mi padre no me molestará, por lo menos por un tiempo – Confesó Raoul mientras se subía al vehículo.

Durante toda la travesía en que fueron a llevar a la chica hasta su hogar, el silencio reinó dentro del automóvil. Mimea no quiso ser abusiva al preguntar, eso y la impresión del beso dado por el ojiverde, aún la tenía fuera de órbita.

\- Gracias por traerme. Esto… Si hay algo en que pueda ayudarles, no duden en llamar.

\- De acuerdo Mimea. Gracias por tus servicios – Contestó Raoul.

De nuevo iniciaron la marcha y el silencio sobrevino entre ellos.

\- Estaba pensando que sería una buena idea enviar a Mimea a recibir clases especiales. Podría aprender un poco sobre protocolo y modales en la mesa. Hay muchas academias de esas en Tanagura. Estoy seguro de que con eso, no despertará ninguna clase de duda en mi padre.

\- Podría ser…

\- Supongo que tendremos que vernos más a menudo.

\- Así es…

\- ¿De verdad te parece bien?

\- ¿Tenías que besarla? – Exclamó el pelirrojo ante su incógnita.

Raoul se permitió un silencio breve para sonreír internamente. Sabía que la repentina amargura de Katze se debía a aquello.

\- Pensé que se vería más realista ¿No era esa la idea en primer lugar?

Katze se apartó del camino y estacionó el vehículo, Raoul pensó que era para poder concentrarse en la conversación sin las distracciones de ir tras el volante.

Pero el pelirrojo no arremetió con palabras, le atrajo con sus manos y le besó profundamente.

\- Ésta noche me quedo en tu departamento – Fue la declaración del pelirrojo tras aquel beso tan húmedo.

El Am tuvo que aguantarse una pequeña sonrisa que estuvo a punto de exteriorizarse a través de sus labios. No era lo que había planeado, pero el beso con Mimea le había dado más de lo que había estado buscando.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta del departamento, Katze volvió a demandar atención por parte del rubio; Raoul se dejó hacer, degustando el ardiente furor que solamente podía despertar una chispa de celos.

Más luego de realizar el coito, la sensatez y la angustia volvieron a la mente del pelirrojo. Quedarse en casa del rubio le pareció inoportuno. Se sentó en la cama, para buscar de ponerse las ropas, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

\- Espero que estés pensando en ir al baño – Advirtió el rubio - ¿No te irás cuando dijiste que te quedarías toda la noche? ¿O si lo harás Katze?

No tenía que verlo a la cara para saberlo, su tono de molestia era bien conocido por el pelirrojo.

\- Dime la verdad Katze.

La verdad.

Había estado ocultando la verdad por tantos años que ya la sentía parte de sí mismo.

\- Raoul… yo… - La palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

\- Anda, dímelo. Confiesa que dijiste qué te quedarías con el único propósito de que te abriera las piernas – Insistió.

Katze se volvió de inmediato, hallándose con aquel ceño fruncido que también estaba habituado a observarle.

\- No soy un jovenzuelo al que tengas que estar engatusando para conseguir placer – Continuó el ojiverde – No uses esos juegos conmigo, Katze.

\- Estás equivocado – Se llevó la mano derecha al sitio en donde se halla el corazón - No pienses tan mal de mí Raoul… - Le espantaba que el rubio pensara que se estaba aprovechando de él – Además, no necesito mentirte de esa manera para tenerte entre mis brazos.

\- Así es, no lo necesitas.

De nueva cuenta, Katze se acostó en el colchón y tomó una de las manos del ojiverde entre las suyas, besándola con sumo cariño.

\- Está bien. Si tanto lo quieres, me quedaré contigo ésta noche.

Volvieron a abrazarse y a entregarse a la dulzura propia del amor.

\- "Tal vez si le digo toda la verdad, puede ser que me entienda…" – Quería creer Katze desde el fondo de su corazón.

Después de todo, Raoul no tenía ni idea de que Katze era informante directo de su padre.

Ni mucho menos el verdadero motivo por el que había aceptado el trabajo desde el principio…

Esas preocupaciones eran los que lo refrenaban a quedarse definitivamente en su casa, pues en cierto modo, lo hacían sentirse inmerecido de aquel gran amor.

Pero por aquella noche y las que siguieron, el pelirrojo mantuvo el silencio, dejándose arrastrar por la deliciosa y falsa quietud que siempre generan las mentiras.

Luego del que programa saliera al aire, Riki solía salir con sus compañeros a despejarse un poco. En esos momentos olvidaban que formaban parte de una competencia y que en cualquier instante, se enfrentarían unos a otros.

\- Oye Riki ¿Quieres bailar? – Le invitaba Rourke.

\- Eh… - La invitación lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Vamos Riki ¡Ve a divertirte! – Prácticamente Celeste lo empujó para que se animara a ir con el pelicastaño – Por fin solos – Le comentó a Norris.

\- Je je – El rubio sonrió un poco.

\- Oigan, yo también estoy aquí – Exclamó Sid, quien no se sorprendería si al final acababa bebiéndose solo sus copas.

Riki siguió a Rourke hasta la pista de baile. Tenía tiempo sin bailar y pensaba que no tenía nada de malo, pues hacía rato que volvió a la soltería…

Al principio el pelinegro se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar, pero a medida que transcurría la canción, sus movimientos limitados y un tanto mecánicos, fueron soltándose hasta que pudo entregarse por completo al baile.

\- Tengo que admitirlo Riki, eres un buen bailarín.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás Rourke.

Esa noche era para divertirse y el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a ello. Rourke sacudió sus cabellos y se quitó la camisa, avivado por el momento. Riki no pudo aguantarse la impresión, un torso bien formado iluminado por el sudor, despertaba de a poco su libido dormida a punta de trabajo y una que otra masturbación en solitario.

La falta de hombre le llenó el cuerpo moreno, motivándolo a menearse de una manera un poco indecorosa. Rourke se deleitó con el baile de Riki y se aventuró a acercarse más a él. A lo lejos, Celeste y los otros veían con interés a los hombres divirtiéndose en la pista.

\- ¿Creen qué Riki caiga? – Preguntaba Celeste, quién conocía las mañas de aquel Casanova.

\- Diez mil a que Riki cae – Emitió Sid sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo.

\- Quince mil a que Rourke logra que Riki caiga – Contraatacó Norris.

\- Así no funcionan las apuestas Norris – Mencionó la chica, indispuesta a formar parte del juego.

La puerta se abrió y mientras uno de los hombres se movía con extrema soltura en la estancia, el otro ejecutaba cada movimiento con precaución. Actitud propia del que se encuentra en un sitio que le es ajeno.

\- Siéntete como en casa.

Muy a pesar de sus palabras, Riki permaneció quieto, observando como Rourke abría la nevera y sacaba unas bebidas.

\- Tenía la impresión de que bailabas – Confesó el pelicastaño mientras le pasaba una de las botellas – Pero no tenía ni idea de que tan bien.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaste a tener esa impresión?

\- Pues… tus caderas te delatan Riki.

El pelinegro tuvo que guardarse un gesto divertido, sabía que Rourke lo miraba pero no sabía que al punto de desentrañar los misterios que sólo el cuerpo es capaz de comunicar.

Rourke volvió a empinarse la botella y su cuello tostado en cuya base se extendían los amplios hombros, fueron el nuevo martirio de Riki.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta. El mestizo de los cabellos negros se acercó hasta el otro en busca de su boca, angustiado por el apabullante placer que sentía en aquel momento. Rourke se atrevió a llevar su mano hasta la cintura de Riki y éste, llevado por ese atrevimiento que se despierta con el deseo, guió la mano hasta su trasero.

Mientras se besaban y acariciaban, poco a poco fueron hasta la habitación, cuya cama de considerable tamaño, sobreentendía que las noches en solitario del hombre debían ser pocas o ninguna.

Una a una las prendas fueron retirándose como una presencia indeseada. La melodía de las respiraciones agitadas inundaba no sólo el cuarto sino la cabeza de Riki, el calor que nacía de su cadera le arrancaba gemidos un tanto lastimeros, decantados de a poco sobre los labios de Rourke que insistían en buscar más de sus besos. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y se permitía arrastrarse por la fantasía; en ese ensueño, era otro el que le arrancaba aquellos dulces gemidos, era el otro que le tocaba obscenamente sus partes íntimas.

El placer era tan intenso que le alimentaba las ansias que tenía desde hacía semanas, unas ganas profundas de correrse en una potente descarga. Pero no podía contenerse más… aquel nombre luchaba por salir de su boca como una ráfaga convulsa…

\- ¡Basta Rourke! – Retiró al muchacho de su pelvis.

\- ¿Qué pasa Riki? ¿Te lastimé?

\- No… nada de eso… No tiene que ver contigo – Se llevó las manos al rostro, se lo estrujó un par de veces – Disculpa… pero no puedo.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Me podrías decir en dónde está el baño?

\- Si, claro.

Mientras se lavaba la cara Riki meditaba sobre lo ocurrido en la habitación. En todo momento había estado pensando en Iason. Volvió a cubrirse el rostro, la sensación a la que tenía rato huyéndole, de nuevo volvía a apoderarse de él y no tenía nada de benevolencia.

\- Supongo que no puedo si no es contigo… - Sonrió, pero luego pensó que era patético por sentirse de aquel modo a esas alturas.

Debido a que ya era algo tarde, Riki se quedó a dormir en el apartamento de Rourke. El sofá a pesar de poseer comodidad más allá de su estilo moderno, no fue capaz de proveerle el sueño tranquilo que la añoranza hacia el rubio de ojos azules le había quitado.

A la mañana siguiente el delicioso aroma de un desayuno bien elaborado, le acarició las fosas nasales.

\- Eres mi invitado. Déjame que te cocine algo delicioso.

Riki veía al cocinero desplazarse en la cocina con total parsimonia, ya que el mismo le pidió que le dejase atenderle.

\- Así que éste es el famoso desayuno que les preparas a todos tus amantes – Fueron las palabras de Riki tras ser servido.

\- Pues… si – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Sabe bien – No quería halagarle demasiado comunicándole que le parecía delicioso – Ya me imagino… de seguro te jactarás con los muchachos de que me llevaste a la cama – Riki no se guardó su pensamiento.

\- Sabes que ellos son mus insistentes cuando quieren saber algo. Pero diré únicamente lo que quieras que diga.

\- Diles lo que te de la gana – Mencionó luego de haber chistado.

Rourke rió un poco, sin embargo, adoptó un semblante más serio para la pregunta que deseaba formular.

\- ¿Es por alguien que aún quieres?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que no quisiste que nosotros intimáramos…

Riki se ruborizó levemente, al acordarse de Iason, su corazón había acelerado el ritmo de su palpitar.

\- Entiendo. No te agobiaré más con mis preguntas – Rourke siguió comiendo – Que envidia de verdad… siento envidia de ese que te tiene tan amarrado.

\- Nadie me tiene amarrado – Riki bufó – Además no deberías envidiarlo. Es un sujeto presumido y mimado que no sabe ni freír un huevo.

\- ¿Para qué? Estoy completamente seguro que tú hacías todos esas cosas por él con total devoción – Mencionó el pelicastaño con los ojos cerrados, demostrando así la seguridad que tenía ante sus palabras – Por eso los cocineros solemos juntarnos con personas así, que son capaces de incendiar la cocina pero que aprecian nuestras dotes culinarias mucho más que los más exigentes comensales.

\- Es verdad - Pensó – Para nada me molestaba atenderle… Me gustaba cocinarle y ver como se comía todo lo que le preparaba… - Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tras evocarlo – Eso me hacía feliz…

Rourke se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan cándida.

\- Si que lo quieres.

\- ¡Rourke…! – Iba a quejarse, se sentía muy avergonzado de exponerse de tal manera.

\- Escucha Riki: No voy a meterme en tus asuntos. Pero por más que se quiera, no se puede ocultar lo que es verdad.

Las palabras de Rourke estuvieron hostigándole el resto del día, incluso en el estudio. El pelicastaño se las arregló para que los demás no molestaran a Riki con preguntas o comentarios sugerentes y el pelinegro le agradeció por eso. Lo cierto era que el debate de su mente lo tenía absorbido.

\- ¿Listo para perder Riki? – Espetó Kirie con petulancia, pero Riki estaba tan enfrascado en sus ideas que ni se percató de su presencia - ¿Qué acaso eres sordo?

\- Ah… eres tú – Y siguió en lo suyo.

Kirie se mordió los labios de la rabia. Se retiró con la frente el alto.

\- Pero hoy me vas a pagar caro todos tus desplantes Riki… ya lo verás… - Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su blanco rostro.

El programa dio inicio y el desafío fue puesto a la orden. Los participantes se movían de un lado a otro bajo el ritmo propio de la cocina.

Riki trataba de concentrarse en su labor, pero lo acontecido en casa de su compañero, lo tenía sumamente agobiado.

_"__Pero por más que se quiera, no se puede ocultar lo que es verdad"_

Tenía que admitir que a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, lo que sentía por el Mink se mantenía vívido, incólume, como si no hubiesen pasado jamás por una ruptura. No teniendo sentido su insistencia en que dicha pesadumbre diaria se trataba de un mal de amores que le estaba durando más de lo debido, pero igualmente siendo cierto – al menos creyendo que así era – que Iason no deseaba verlo ni en fotografía.

El pelinegro verificó el horno y se dio cuenta de que éste se hallaba apagado.

\- Que raro, si yo lo encendí.

Tras un par de intentos más, el mismo logró encenderse.

\- Parece que hoy no es un buen día para el concursante Riki – Comentaba la presentadora.

No había tiempo para disponer del horno de sus colegas, después de todo, se trataba de un show completamente en vivo.

\- Por otro lado, Kirie se siente bastante confiado – La presentadora narraba su punto de vista mientras que las cámaras enfocaban al mencionado desempeñándose en su sitio de trabajo – Pero otros no se quedan atrás…

De pronto, hubo un estruendo acompañado de una humareda que se apoderó de gran parte del set.

El rubio permaneció expectante desde el primer indicio en que algo inesperado había ocurrido.

_-_ _¡Esto es terrible!_ – Anunciaba la presentadora completamente alarmada - _Al parecer se ha producido un incidente… hay humo por todos lados y se desconoce si hay o no heridos._

_\- _No puede ser… - Iason miraba a través de la pantalla las imágenes borrosas de la cámara, pues a pesar de todo, seguían transmitiendo.

Ya no parecía que estuviera viendo un programa de cocina, sino un programa de noticias de último minuto. La presentadora relataba como podía los hechos, se veía como la gente iba de un lado al otro, perdiéndose entre un ambiente difuso.

No tardaron en informar que uno de los participantes había tenido un percance con uno de los hornos y debía ser enviado inmediatamente a urgencias…

Iason no quería creerlo…

Al que llevaban en la camilla de la ambulancia no era otro más que Riki… su amado Riki.

Continuará…


	19. Capítulo 19 Ensalada de Flash Back

**Capítulo 19. Ensalada de Flash Back**

*****Flash Back de William Am*****

En la habitación, una espesa nube gris se agolpaba en el techo mientras que el olor del tabaco y del licor de buena cepa, se mezclaba entre cabellos canosos que aún conservaban mechones rubios y unos ojos que todavía poseían la belleza propia de la juventud.

\- Estoy buscando a un hombre que sea capaz de hacer cualquier cosa – Espetó el Am.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – Otro hombre sonrió un poco, moviendo el habano a un lado de sus labios – Hasta que por fin te has decidido a unirte a la diversión William.

\- Te equivocas – El ojiverde se hizo entender – Lo que necesito es un hombre que pueda servirme de guardaespaldas, pero que no coma cuento a la hora de obedecer todo tipo de órdenes.

\- ¿Todo tipo de órdenes? – Una mirada insinuante fue ofrecida.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a ese tipo de órdenes Arnoldo – William mantuvo su temple.

\- Lo sé. Tú no eres de esos… aunque si te interesa puedo presentarte a uno de los más lascivos de Ranaya – Entrecerró el mirar – Claro, si es de tu agrado…

\- No me interesan los hombres para esos asuntos – William no abandonaba su expresión ceñuda – Entonces ¿Conoces a alguien que me pueda servir? Sabes que pago buen dinero. Pero soy sumamente exigente.

\- Tengo el hombre perfecto para ti.

A los pocos días en su oficina, llegó un hermoso hombre pelirrojo.

\- Espero que no seas el sujeto de Ranaya Ugo – Espetó el Am, indispuesto a tener cualquier tipo de tratos con sujetos de aquel establecimiento de bajo renombre.

\- No señor. Soy Katze.

Katze le hizo entrega de un sobre al rubio. William lo abrió y empezó a leer los documentos.

Era el hombre perfecto con las cualidades que estaba buscando. Había estado en el ejército, específicamente trabajado en servicios especiales, lo cual incluía misiones secretas y hasta espías.

\- Estoy impresionado con tu record de vida – Anunció el ojiverde – No es algo que se vea todos los días.

\- No es nada de lo que estoy orgulloso señor.

\- Dime algo Katze ¿A cuantas personas has matado?

\- … ¿Para qué desea saberlo?

El rubio movió su dedo índice un par de veces.

\- No, no, no… Ese no es el modo de responder. Al parecer el estar fuera de servicio te ha puesto altanero.

Katze bajó la mirada, aquel verde era intimidante.

\- Yo… nunca los conté… la verdad, dejé de hacerlo…

\- ¿Por qué te retiraste siendo tan joven Katze? Un oficial como tú tenía todo el potencial para ser algo grande.

\- Yo sólo quiero vivir una vida tranquila señor.

\- ¿Con una pequeña casita y una adorable esposa esperándote, cierto? – Comentó con sorna - Bueno, voy a ponerte las cosas sencillas Katze… necesito que trabajes de guardaespaldas de mí hijo, pero también necesito que lo sigas a todos lados y me informes qué es lo que hace al minuto ¿Entendido? Por eso tus habilidades de espionaje me vienen como anillo al dedo.

\- ¿Qué…? – No ocultó su repudio - ¿Quiere que yo sea el niñero de su hijo? No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué contratar a un espía y un asesino para algo así?

\- Porque me dijeron que eres el más leal de los hombres. Todo lo que has hecho en tu vida ha sido seguir órdenes y nunca te atreviste a faltar a tu deber… Eso es lo que necesito. Es lo que vale para mí, más que las condecoraciones o los muertos que llevas encima… Hazme caso obedéceme en todo y puede que un día, te deje ser mi guardaespaldas.

\- ¿No teme por la vida de su hijo estando a mi cuidado?

\- No… el enemigo que hay que temer es aquel que está oculto y usted, mi buen Katze, al plantarse ante mí el día de hoy, ha perdido toda posibilidad de generarme temor alguno – Añadió - …Aunque, si por azares del destino se te ocurriera hacerle algo a mí hijo, ten por seguro que desearás estar metido en el peor de los combates – Sus ojos verdes refulgieron ante su amenaza – Por cierto, mi hijo por nada del mundo se debe enterar que eres su guardaespaldas, mucho menos que trabajas para mí… Verás… Raoul tiene ese absurdo interés por desobedecerme a la primera oportunidad. Siempre ha sido así. Pero, en todo momento he encontrado la manera de tenerlo en la palma de mi mano… como todo lo que quiero en ésta vida… ¿Nos hemos entendido señor Katze?

\- Si… señor.

\- Eso era lo que quería oír – William sonrió internamente. Se sentía tan poderoso que mandar sobre alguien como Katze, le parecía un juego de niños.

*****Flash Back de Iason*****

Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, Riki siempre solía prepararle a Iason todas y cada unas de sus comidas, siendo cierto que una de las formas de encantar a un hombre es a través de su estómago. El Mink estaba más que fascinado con su querido cocinero, quién no se quejaba a la hora de mimarlo cumpliendo sus exigencias.

\- No me puedo creer que hayas podido sobrevivir sin mí. Mira que ni el café te sale – Comentaba Riki mientras se sentaba en el sillón. El ojiazul había querido hacerle el café al muchacho, pero el mismo había quedado sumamente amargo.

\- Lo he preparado como me lo indicaste – Se sentó a su lado.

\- Estoy agotado. El profesor nos ha puesto a limpiar todo el salón, diciendo que un cocinero debe tener disciplina y limpieza… ¿Y si pedimos una pizza?

\- ¿Pizza? – No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que probó una – Está bien.

Riki hizo el pedido por teléfono y un silencio sobrevino. En ese instante de paz, los amantes no se dieron cuenta de lo maravilloso de su mutua compañía. No tenían ni idea de lo que les tenía deparado el destino…

\- ¿Cómo cuanto demora? – Preguntó Iason.

\- Media hora, de lo contrario, es gratis.

\- Ya veo… - Iason le miró - ¿Qué hacemos mientras llega la pizza?

\- Pues… - Riki le devolvió la mirada.

De nuevo, el silencio. Solo que éste no fue acallado por palabras, sino a través de acciones. Los besos se convirtieron en caricias y las caricias provocaron que los cuerpos aumentaran su temperatura. Con parsimonia, Iason deslizaba sus ágiles manos por toda la cadera morena, agitada por el deseo. La dureza del miembro de Riki se mostraba sobre la tela de su pantalón y el Mink no dudó ni un instante en liberarlo. Estaba en la gloria el pelinegro, a punto de llegar al orgasmo ante las dulces atenciones de su amado, cuando en eso, llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡! – El sudor se volvió frío en su frente -…La pizza…

\- Faltan cinco minutos para que sea gratis…Que serviciales – Añadió - Ve a recibirla.

\- ¿Estás loco? – Sabiendo que su rostro debía estar totalmente enrojecido y su miembro… aún en manos del rubio.

\- Si no haces lo que te he ordenado, me obligarás a castigarte – Y dicho esto, Iason tomó el glande y le apretó con mayor fuerza, arrancando un gemido de la garganta del joven.

\- Ia… son… ah…

\- Adoro cuando te pones así.

Y llevado por ese "encanto", el rubio puso mayor empeño en su labor de masturbarle. Por supuesto que Riki hizo hasta lo imposible por aguantarse cualquier ruido que luchaba por salir de su boca. Mientras que el pobre repartidor continuaba llamando a la puerta.

Cuando por fin le abrieron la puerta, el joven se sorprendió al atenderle un moreno con la frente humedecida y la cara totalmente ruborizada.

\- Disculpa… estaba en la ducha – Mintió Riki.

\- Eh… aquí tiene – Indudablemente el repartidor no le creyó.

\- Gracias – Riki recibió y pagó la pizza.

\- ¡Querido, vuelve a la ducha! – Exclamaron desde el interior del departamento.

Riki y el repartidor se pusieron más coloridos de lo que ya estaban y como si estuvieran en automático, cada uno se fue por su lado. Luego de cerrar la puerta, Riki saltó sobre el rubio.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?!

\- ¿Qué acaso no te pareció divertido? – Mencionó

\- Bueno… si que lo fue – Lo admitió – El pobre se ha ido todo apenado… Pero como sabía que me ibas a salir con algo, por eso yo ya tenía preparado un as bajo la manga – Riki le imitó la sonrisa.

\- ¿?

Riki abrió la caja de pizza para que el Mink vislumbrara el contenido.

\- ¿La pediste con anchoas? – Aludió con la mirada entrecerrada - Odio las anchoas.

\- ¡Touche!– Seguidamente el pelinegro sacó la lengua.

\- Eres cruel Riki.

\- Al igual que tu querido – Le guiñó un ojo.

Se sentaron a comer la pizza. Riki se comía las anchoas que el ojiazul le llevaba a la boca.

\- Pobre chico.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El repartidor. Digo ¿Te imaginas cuantas escenas como la que montamos se ve todos los días?

\- Debe ser un empleo divertido ¿No te parece? – Opinó Iason.

\- Posiblemente. Aunque… yo prefiero traerle comida a un único cliente… A ti.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Porque soy un cliente muy exigente.

Con un ardiente beso, los hombres retomaron lo que habían interrumpido por el cumplimiento de otro bien conocido y saciado placer… el de comer.

*****Flash Back de Raoul*****

\- Mírenlo. Es precioso. Parece una niña.

\- ¿Qué acaso no es el descendiente de los Am?

\- ¿Te refieres al hijo de William?

Tras mencionar el nombre, un breve silencio se formó en torno a las personas que cuchicheaban.

\- He oído que su madre fue asesinada durante un secuestro.

\- Y yo que los Am tienen amigos influyentes, sobretodo mafiosos y empleados del mismo gobierno.

\- Yo he escuchado que tienen más poder que el propio presidente.

Para un niño de pequeños hombros, el peso de portar tan opulento apellido era demasiado.

Raoul vivía en su mansión instruido por tutores de todo tipo – desde literatura, algebra, piano y esgrima -; y en las fiestas familiares era muy poco lo que compartía con los demás niños, siendo que era hijo de William – el favorito y heredero mayoritario – los demás parientes le tenían envidia y recelo.

\- No, es un no Raoul.

\- Pero padre…

\- No insistas. Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. Tienes que aprender que cuando yo mando se obedece.

Raoul lo sabía, su padre era la persona que menos se dejaba influenciar. Por eso el niño se la pasaba obedeciendo todas y cada una de sus órdenes, a pesar de que su espíritu insistiera en retornarle las alas que le habían cortado.

El pequeño de rizos dorados veía la lluvia caer desde la ventana, golpeando la misma como un llamado, una petición al juego.

\- "Quiero saber cómo se sentirá el césped mojado" – El niño soñaba con experimentar esa sensación en sus pies descalzos.

Deseaba jugar con el lodo. Construir una casa en el árbol. Rasparse las rodillas en la tierra. Recorrer el mundo como polizonte en un tren o en un barco…

Todo influenciado por las maravillosas historias que solía leer en la biblioteca dónde pasaba sus "ratos libres". Porque para aquel niño de tan ilustre apellido y maravilloso porvenir, el único hobbie que se le permitía era leer un buen libro.

\- "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer" – Leyó William tras arrebatarle el libro al pequeño – Ya veo de dónde has sacado todas esas tontas ideas de salir a jugar bajo la lluvia. Debes leer cosas más ilustrativas. No fantasías ni cuentos sobre aventureros. Ten en cuenta Raoul que necesitas formarte y leyendo cosas como éstas, sólo te atrofiarás la mente.

El pequeño Raoul mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras su padre se llevaba su preciado libro ¿Cómo le diría a su maestro de literatura que había dejado que su padre le viese leyendo aquello? Ya no tenía caso. Seguramente su padre le conseguiría un nuevo tutor. Uno que fuera más "realista" y que no pensara que leer es una ventana a la imaginación, sino un camino para obtener poder y fortunas.

Tanto leer y soledad, le trajo lo evidente: Un modo único de ver y entender el mundo. Para Raoul las cosas más complicadas e inverosímiles se volvían triviales y factibles. Para él las demás personas no comprendían el funcionamiento del mundo y por eso sufrían…

Para él, las personas le parecían en cierto modo fascinantes porque no las comprendía…

Se sentía solo. Solo en su mansión rodeado por lujos y comodidades.

Al crecer buscó de revelarse varias veces contra su padre y éste como pudo lo mantuvo a raya. No deseaba otra cosa que saber que existía y funcionaba mucho más allá de su apellido. Que podía vivir sin estar bajo la espesa sombra de William Am.

Y ese deseo tan tremendo suyo de obtener autonomía, pudo más que el miedo. Su intelecto le permitió luchar a pesar de haber sido victima de un secuestro en su adolescencia, sabía que las probabilidades de que algo como aquello volviera a ocurrir eran bastante altas, pero también sabía que las probabilidades de que no pasara nada también existían y también sabía que permitir que su vida fuese guiada por cuestiones de azar era cosa de tontos.

\- "Si algo llega a pasar, yo sabré como afrontarlo" – Raoul confiaba a tal punto en sí mismo.

Por eso detestaba estar rodeado todo el tiempo por escoltas. Por hombres que no les importaba realmente su bienestar, sino el dinero que recibían por orbitar a su alrededor. Quería, anhelaba con fervor ser independiente y tener compañía que fuera "real".

Tras sus exigencias, su padre le dio un poco más de libertad conforme pasaron los años. Raoul pensaba que era una muestra de afecto cuando realmente, se trataba de un modo de evitar una mayor rebelión de su parte.

El día en que le exigió a su padre que le retirase todos los guardaespaldas, William no se lo tomó del mejor modo.

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

\- No los necesito padre.

\- Por supuesto que los necesitas ¿Acaso has olvidado quién eres? Eres el heredero de los Am. Hasta el último de tus rizos vale igual o más que el propio oro – Mencionaba muy seguro y hasta con orgullo.

\- Eso es sobreestimar nuestro apellido. Es cierto, tenemos dinero pero ¿Cuántos más no lo tienen? Nuestra fortuna es inferior a otras familias y sin embargo somos las que más custodiados estamos ¿Eso no es demostrar debilidad padre?

\- Los hombres de la familia Am jamás seremos débiles – Anunció William con mordacidad para luego agregar en un tono distante, como si le hablase al mismo tiempo –…No de nuevo. Nunca más.

\- Padre, sólo te pido que me permitas demostrarte que puedo valerme por mí mismo ¿Qué caso no me educaste para eso? ¿Para qué demostrara que soy capaz de liderar la familia cuando tú me lo permitas?

\- Aún no estás listo.

\- Nunca lo estaré si no me das la oportunidad.

El mayor le miró a los ojos, aquella determinación se desprendía con fulgor de aquellas gemas verduzcas que eran idénticas a las suyas.

\- De acuerdo. Ya no tendrás escoltas.

\- Y voy a vivir solo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Quiero un departamento. Puedo costearlo. Y quiero elegirlo según mi gusto.

\- No lo necesitas. La casa es grande y…

\- Quiero algo pequeño en dónde pueda mantener el orden por mí mismo – Depender toda la vida de escoltas y mucamas lo llevaban a preguntarse si realmente tenía algo de privacidad en aquella mansión – Ya tengo treinta y todavía escoges mis sacos, zapatos, perfumes y corbatas… - Recordó y aprovechó de informar - Odio tanto esa corbata a cuadros que elegiste para mí el otro día.

\- Pero ¿Qué dices? Si es mi favorita.

\- La tuya padre. No la mía.

\- Pero ¿Qué cosas se te han metido en la cabeza tan de pronto que me hablas con tanta impertinencia? Tienes tanto, lo que muchos quisieran tener y prefieres reducirte a algo tan mínimo – El hombre suspiró con fuerza - Eres igual de terco que tu madre…Está bien Raoul… Te lo permito. Puedes realizar todos y cada uno de tus caprichos.

Raoul sintió que su corazón rebosaba de gozo.

\- Pero te lo advierto: A la primera que tu vida corra peligro por ese modo liberal de vivir que has escogido, volverás a tener escolta ¿Lo has entendido? – Pronunció el mayor para que le quedara muy en claro.

\- No te preocupes. Así será padre – Hizo una reverencia, agradeciendo que fuese tan permisivo por primera vez en años.

Raoul era tan estratégico y ordenado que se consiguió el departamento, el empleo y el auto que quería e inició su "nueva vida" en tan sólo una semana.

Pero dado que siempre hubo dependido de otros para todo, su conocimiento sobre las rutas y direcciones era muy poco. Decidió que mientras arreglaba aquello, lo mejor era conseguirse un chofer.

Él mismo organizó todo para entrevistar a los candidatos y escoger al que mejor le pareciera – en el pasado su padre escogía desde sus tutores hasta sus parejas en los bailes de salón -, pero a la cita sólo asistió un hombre pelirrojo.

\- "Que raro… pensé que a ésta clase de cosas solían aparecer varios interesados" – Revisó unos papeles – "A lo mejor me ha pasado con las exigencias…"

\- ¿Algún problema señor? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Eh… no. Sólo que pensé que vendrían más personas.

\- No todos están interesados en llevar y traer a alguien ¿Sabe? Los taxistas lo hacen, pero tienen libertad de irse por las rutas que deseen; pueden recoger a pasajeros distintos, lo cual reduce las posibilidades de odiar al cliente y si su deseo es irse a casa temprano sólo deben colocar el cartel de "fuera de servicio" y problema arreglado – Mostró una leve sonrisa.

Lo dicho por el hombre le pareció curioso.

\- Jum… bien "Katze" – Mencionó tras leer sus documentos - Si te parece así ¿Por qué optas por el empleo?

\- Me sé la ciudad entera y necesito trabajo – El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros – No me molestaría llevar y traer a la misma persona todos los días. No soy para nada quisquilloso y soy capaz de tolerar malos humores.

\- Ya veo… "Que hombre tan extraño… pero es interesante. Además, es el único que se ha presentado a la entrevista. Debe ser una clase de presagio" - Raoul pensó – "Quién me viera… dejándome llevar por supersticiones" – Sonrió para sus adentros – Bien señor Katze, dadas las circunstancias... Felicidades, el empleo es suyo – Expresó Raoul, aguantándose la alegría de haber contratado "por sí mismo" a alguien.

\- Gracias señor. No se arrepentirá de su decisión.

*****Flash Back de Riki*****

Como en cada día en su trabajo, Riki desempañaba la labor de repartidor de pizzas, aunque su momento más ansiado, era cuando el cocinero le pedía ayuda y él con sumo gusto le ayudaba en la cocina, pero eso sólo era en contadas y en muy raras ocasiones.

En una oportunidad, recibió la caja de pizza y al leer la dirección, su sangre se heló al instante… el edificio Eos. Ahí era dónde Iason vivía. El pelinegro pensó en la posibilidad de fingir un repentino malestar para no tener que entregar aquel pedido, pero las cuentas acumulándose no perdonaban un acto de cobardía como aquel.

Riki suspiró y se llenó del valor que instantes atrás se le había sido difícil mostrar, tomó la caja de pizza y salió del local. Detestó una vez más aquel conocimiento de las pizzerías que ya se ha vuelto todo un adagio popular: Si la pizza tarda más de media hora en llegar, es gratis. No podía darse el lujo de que no le pagaran y por más que su corazón amenazara con reventársele en el pecho, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al edificio.

Durante todo el camino se debatió el qué haría y diría si repentinamente se encontraba al rubio – hecho no muy factible siendo que a esa hora Iason se encontraba en la oficina –, se mortificó la existencia de tal manera que no se fijó que el semáforo estaba en rojo, se pasó la luz y para su mala suerte una patrulla de policía estaba muy cerca suyo. Evidentemente lo detuvieron y ni la excusa de que era repartidor de pizza lo salvó.

No vio al Mink esa vez, pero si se ganó una multa y un llamado de atención al permitir que la pizza llegara más allá del tiempo estipulado y por ende, le saliera gratis al que la había pedido.

\- Otra como esa Riki y no tendré otra opción que despedirte – Habían sido las palabras de su jefe, que era muy fácil de hacer rabiar.

Riki se prometió concentrarse. No podía volver a cometer otro error por andar pensando en quién no se lo merecía. Mucho menos aquel día tan ajetreado en dónde medio mundo parecía haberse antojado de usar el servicio a domicilio.

\- "Deberían contratar a más personas… esto es explotación"

\- Ven acá muchacho. Aquí tienes otros pedidos – Interceptó al mestizo tan sólo al abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Más? – Se sorprendió al ver la pila de cajas.

\- Deja de perder el tiempo y ve a entregarlas.

Luego de entregar aquel lote, al muchacho se le concedió un par de minutos de descanso. Tomó el periódico viejo que estaba en la mesa y como por azares del destino, el mismo se abrió en la parte en dónde estaba el anuncio…

\- …El prestigioso programa de cocina Desafío Culinario Z, se realizará para su siguiente temporada en Tanagura. Las inscripciones han sido abiertas y no se exige ninguna clase de experiencia… El día de las pruebas para la selección del primer grupo de participantes será el día quince desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente…

Riki bajó el periódico.

\- Será aquí mismo en Tanagura… - Mencionó y pensó – Hoy es quince… - Observó el reloj de pared que siempre era lo último que miraba antes de salir a hacer las entregas – Son las tres de la tarde… - Musitó.

El silencio que se produjo vino acompañado de un cosquilleo en su estómago. Un sentimiento de ansia. Un sentimiento angustioso que lo hizo levantarse de su asiento de golpe.

\- ¡Aún tengo chance! – Iba a salir cuando en eso, su jefe lo detuvo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Jossua acaba de sacar las pizzas del horno.

\- Lo siento jefe, pero tengo que salir temprano hoy.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Riki? No puedes irte ahora. Tenemos muchos pedidos y tú tienes que entregarlos.

\- Lo sé, pero esto es importante.

\- Tu trabajo es importante. Ahora, deja de decir tonterías y…

\- Lo siento, pero con o sin su permiso, yo me voy.

\- ¡Riki! – Llamó el hombre subiendo su tono de voz – Sal por esa puerta y considérate despedido.

Riki le miró dándose cuenta de la seriedad de lo mencionado, dirigió la vista a la puerta en dónde una extraña sensación lo guiaba a hacer algo de lo que ni seguro estaba...

\- ¡Riki!

El muchacho abrió la puerta y fue directo hasta dónde estaba su motocicleta, con el grito del jefe detrás de él. Encendió el vehículo y a toda marcha inició el camino hasta dónde debían de estar efectuándose las pruebas para entrar al concurso.

La adrenalina era tanta, que ni por un momento pensó en el hecho de que a la hora a la que iba, era muy poca la posibilidad de que pudiera hacer una participación adecuada.

Bañado en sudor Riki llegó al amplio sitio en dónde hombres y mujeres celebraran o lamentaban su resultado en las pruebas. Tan sólo quedaba una hora… prácticamente el último grupo ya estaba terminando y lo que era peor… para la preparación del platillo había que llevar sus propios ingredientes. Riki lamentó su suerte al permitir que una oportunidad como aquella se le escapara de las manos.

\- No puede ser… si tan sólo me hubiese enterado antes…

En eso, una chica con el cabello largo y un lazo amarillo en la cabeza, se acercó hasta él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No, claro que no… - Se mostró abiertamente abatido - Quería participar… Pero es muy tarde y no traje ni un pimiento.

\- Bueno, yo ya hice mi platillo y me quedaron algunas cosas. Si quieres podría dártelas a ver que logras hacer con ellas.

\- ¿En serio? – La esperanza se asentó de nuevo en su espíritu marchito.

\- Por supuesto – La chica sonrió – No me perdonaría si no te ayudase. Espera aquí.

Cuando la chica volvió llegó acompañada de dos hombres.

\- Enhorabuena. Les he contado a los muchachos de tu desafortunada situación y se han ofrecido a darte de los que les sobró.

La chica le hizo entrega de lo que restaba de sus ingredientes.

\- Vaya… Muchas gracias – Riki no pudo aguantarse la alegría – Esto…

\- Ah si – Intervino la chica – Me llamo Celeste y estos de aquí son Sid y el apuesto de Norris – Los presentó.

\- Vamos Celeste, que casi no se nota que te gusta Norris – Comentó Sid.

\- No me gusta. Sólo admito que el condenado es guapo – La chica se cruzó de brazos y su lazo, adquirió un tono púrpura.

\- Oigan… ¿Qué no estamos perdiendo tiempo? Hay que decirle dónde debe apuntarse – Intervino Norris.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! – Celeste jaló al pelinegro – Ven por acá… Emmm…

\- Riki. Me llamo Riki – Mencionó mientras lo arrastraban.

Les notificaron que era tarde para que el moreno pudiera participar, pero tras las exigencias de sus nuevos amigos, los encargados del evento decidieron darle una oportunidad al chico, más que nada por cuestión de rating, pues nada era más llamativo que un participante que llega inesperadamente a última hora.

Riki estaba sumamente nervioso. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que iba a preparar y para colmo sólo le dieron media hora para defenderse.

A un costado estaban Norris, Sid y Celeste dándole ánimos mientras que Riki cortaba, revolvía y sazonaba el platillo dejándose llevar por su conocimiento en la cocina de sobras – realizada hasta el cansancio en casa - y en su experimentado paladar.

Cuando el tiempo se cumplió el muchacho sintió que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo. Ya no había más nada que pudiera hacer. Entregó su platillo al jurado y esperó a qué dieran su veredicto. En los escasos segundos en que llevaron la cuchara a sus bocas y degustaron de su preparación, Riki pensó en el trabajo que había perdido y en sus enormes deseos de poder mejorar en sus habilidades culinarias.

\- Esto… está… delicioso.

\- Concuerdo. Es una acertada combinación de sabores.

\- Y la presentación es muy buena.

El corazón de Riki no dejaba de palpitarle errático mientras el jurado deliberaba. Cuando le dieron la noticia de que milagrosamente había pasado la prueba, no pudo aguantarse un grito de júbilo que rápidamente se contagió a sus nuevos amigos.

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Entré!

Los muchachos brincaron como niños celebrando el triunfo del pelinegro. Muy a pesar de que acababan de conocerse, el lazo de amistad se formó entre ellos.

*****Flash Back de Mimea*****

\- Oh… han llegado nuevos clientes.

\- Déjamelo a mí, yo iré a recoger las órdenes.

\- Gracias Mimea, tú siempre tan servicial.

\- No hay problema – Guiñó uno de sus claros ojos.

La chica de cabellos castaños se dirigió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el pelirrojo con semblante preocupado.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que hallaré una mujer que quiera ayudarnos a mentirle a uno de los sujetos más poderosos de Tanagura…? – Musitó.

\- Esto… señor… - Llamó la chica, ya que el hombre parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- Y queda sólo un día para el sábado… ¿Qué haré? – Continuó pensando en voz alta.

\- ¡Disculpe! – Exclamó la chica.

El pelirrojo salió de su trance y se halló con una hermosa mujer con un adorable uniforme.

\- Ejem… ¿Desea ordenar algo?

\- No… todavía no… - Suspiró con suavidad - ¿Podrías traerme un café por favor?

\- Claro… - Mimea se marchó a buscar el café – Que sujeto tan atractivo…

\- ¿Quién es atractivo? Espero que estés hablando de mi primo Jenna.

\- ¡Ah! Pues… claro que estoy hablando de él… ¿De quién más sería? – Debido al nerviosismo, Mimea comenzó a tener varios tics en todo su rostro.

\- Ya… - La otra chica entrecerró el mirar, sospechando.

\- Mira, tengo que ir a llevar éste café. Luego hablamos.

Llegó hasta la mesa en dónde el pelirrojo continuaba metido en sus pensamientos. Mimea colocó la taza frente a Katze y muy a pesar de saber de que lo más indicado era retirarse y esperar a que la volviesen a llamar, la muchacha no pudo aguantarse la curiosidad que le generó el hombre desde el principio.

\- Esto… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

\- Eh… si… - Katze continuó tomando de su café.

\- Pues no lo parece… - La chica continuaba detallándolo - ¿Quiere otra cosa?

\- No… Por los momentos estoy bien.

\- No se preocupe, si lo que necesita es hablar puede hacerlo – Sonrió – Tranquilo que no le contaré a nadie lo que me diga – Le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

\- Pues porque te ves algo preocupado y no hay muchos clientes – Se sentó en la mesa - Tengo tiempo libre. Bien ¿Qué te preocupa?

Katze era de esas personas que creían en la causalidad, y llevado por ello, no dudo en hablarle acerca de su plan. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y si la mujer estaba dispuesta a formar parte de todo, mejor.

\- Ya veo… así que el padre de tu amante no acepta su relación y necesitas que alguien haga de cortina de humo mientras encuentran la manera de decirle la verdad – Analizaba la cuestión.

\- Así es – Obviamente, Katze había omitido detalles e inventado otros.

\- Que romántico – Su corazón estaba conmovido.

\- …

\- Bien… Lo haré.

\- Excelente – El pelirrojo sonrió internamente – Serás muy bien recompensada.

\- Oh vamos, no lo hago por dinero… - Sonrió con dulzura – Sino en nombre del amor.

*****Flash Back de Katze*****

La vida en el internado era bastante solitaria para Katze, sus padres habían muerto desde que él era muy pequeño y su tía – que era el único familiar que le quedaba -, sólo lo visitaba esporádicamente.

Los demás chicos salían los fines de semana a quedarse en sus hogares y a pasar el tiempo con sus padres y él, permanecía en el amplio salón que les servía a casi treinta niños de habitación; en esos instantes, las literas vacías y la falta de algarabía, le recordaban el espacio vacío que existía en su corta existencia.

No era un chico muy sociable por lo que no tenía ni un amigo, todos tenían sus propias opiniones con respecto al pelirrojo, pero la mayoría concordaba en que se trataba de un hijo ilegitimo de alguna familia que estaba siendo ocultado para evitar la vergüenza, y es que era más divertido ponerse a especular que averiguar la verdad.

Una verdad que el mismo Katze desconocía.

Sólo sabía que estaba solo y no le parecía justo.

Nunca nadie se debía de sentir así…

Dado que aquel lugar sobrevivía a base de donaciones – no era para nada un internado de prestigio, ni siquiera reconocido -, los chicos solían trabajar en las hectáreas para procurarse las hortalizas que les servirían de alimento. Al pelirrojo le encantaba escaparse en aquellos instantes de ardua labor y perderse entre los ramajes, recostarse en algún árbol o simplemente explorar llevado por la inocencia propia de los infantes.

Una de esas noches frías y solitarias en su amplia habitación cundida de literas vacías, la visita de un ratón le hizo sentirse en cierto modo "bendecido". Tomó un poco del pan que había guardado de la cena y vertió algunas migajas en el suelo, el ratón se acercó con curiosidad e incertidumbre, más luego se atrevió y comió de lo ofrecido, Katze sonrió enseguida. Aquel roedor se convirtió en un visitante no oficial de aquella habitación, y el pelirrojo procuró de alimentarlo y protegerlo de los niños que no comían cuento a la hora de ponerse a perseguir ratones y matarlos por diversión, cuales gatos mimados.

Al pelirrojo le encantaba recostarse en el suelo de la habitación, mientras que la luz de la luna se colaba por una de las polvorientas ventanas; ahí junto a su ratoncito, el niño se imaginaba que las estrellas eran mundos que él era capaz de visitar y que en cada lugar, era recibido con mucha alegría y cariño…

\- ¿Te traes todo?

\- Si tía Alicia.

\- ¿Seguro? Mira que no pienso volver aquí después.

\- Seguro tía Alicia.

\- Dime sólo "tía" – Mencionó la mujer un poco incómoda. Se produjo un breve silencio – Mira que estás sucio – Se acercó y le frotó la mejilla con su pañuelo - ¿No te dijeron que vendría hoy por ti? Por lo menos debieron entregarte presentable.

Katze guardó silencio. Los chicos al enterarse de que iba a irse para no volver, le habían preparado una "despedida", en donde los empujones de casi treinta niños formados en círculo, lo habían hecho caer al suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Pero dicha agresión no le había molestado ni le había sacado ni una sólo lágrima, ya que estaba contento porque por fin se iría a vivir con su tía.

En el pasado se lo pidió en contadas ocasiones, que lo sacara de aquel lugar solitario y frío…

Solo que la casa de Alicia resultó otro de esos lugares solitarios y llenos de frialdad.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Trajiste una rata? – Exclamó la mujer al verlo congeniar con el roedor que había traído de polizonte en su maleta.

\- Es mi mascota, tía.

\- ¿Tienes una rata como mascota?

\- No es una rata, es un ratón – Corrigió.

\- Como sea… no puede quedarse en mi casa.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es muy pequeño y no molestará.

\- Porque son animales sucios que se alimentan de basura. Si insistes en que permanezca cerca, no tardarás en caer enfermo.

\- Nunca me enfermé por su culpa. Come lo que yo le doy.

\- ¿Tiene nombre?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué si la rata tiene nombre? Cielos… a veces creo que eres sordo o tarado.

\- No tiene nombre… - Nunca había pensado en nombrarla, únicamente gozaba de su compañía.

\- Mejor – Expresó la mujer.

Katze no entendió al momento el porqué su tía había dicho aquello, más cuando volvió un día de la escuela, se extrañó de no encontrar en la casa al ratón – el mismo buscaba al pelirrojo y se subía sobre su mano -, la tristeza se hizo sentir pero el pelirrojo, habituado a sobreponerse con prontitud de todo pesar, se hizo a la idea de que el roedor se hallaba revisando algún rincón y que tarde o temprano aparecería.

En la escuela el acoso era constante, dado que sus compañeros de clases se habían enterado de que era huérfano, lo que lo hizo un blanco fácil para los abusivos.

\- ¿Qué pasó Katze? ¿Por qué vienes así? – Preguntó Alicia tras mirarle los moretones y rasguños que trató de ocultar - ¿Te peleaste?

El niño respondió con un débil asentimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? Te envié a esa escuela a estudiar, no a pelear – Alicia insistía en regañarlo – Dime porqué te peleaste.

\- …

\- Responde Katze – Demandó alzando su tono de voz – No me obligues a sacártelo a coscorrones.

\- Es que… los otros niños se meten conmigo porque no tengo papá y mamá… - Tras mencionarlo, Katze no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara dentro de su pecho – Tía… ¿Por qué papá y mamá se tuvieron que morir?

Un llanto contenido quién sabe por cuanto tiempo, quién sabe por cuantos años… se liberó sin preverlo. Las lágrimas surcaban gruesas por las mejillas rosadas y los gimoteos hacían lucir a Katze como lo que realmente era: Solo un niño.

Sin embargo, aquella muestra de su inocencia no conmovió a su tía, sólo provocó que la mujer sacara a flote algo que sentía por dentro y que llevaba años guardándose. Al igual que aquel llanto.

\- Deja de llorar Katze, eso no va a solucionar nada. Por nada del mundo debes mostrar debilidad. Tienes que vengarte del culpable de que todo esto haya ocurrido – Hablaba la mujer con histeria mientras le sostenía con firmeza de los antebrazos – Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: Tu madre murió durante tu nacimiento como castigo, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, fue su castigo por arrebatarme el cariño de Kevin. Antes de que ella llegara, mi hermano y yo éramos inseparables… luego él se enamoró y se olvidó de mí - Mencionó con enojo – La muerte de tu madre fue un castigo divino, si… pero la muerte de Kevin no, digan lo que digan, estoy segura de que él fue asesinado. Tú eras muy pequeño cuando eso pasó, te encontré convulsionando en tu cunita, estuviste al borde de la muerte… ellos dicen que Kevin colocó algo en tu biberón y luego acabó con su vida, pero yo no lo creo así… él te quería demasiado… él no me hubiese dejado sola…

Para un niño de nueve años, una confesión como aquella no fue para nada sencilla de asimilar.

\- Tu padre fue asesinado y nadie me saca de la cabeza que el culpable es ese hombre…

\- ¿Quién tía? ¿Quién es el culpable…?

\- … William Am – Mencionó Alicia con un odio tremendo – Recuerda ese nombre Katze. Y recuérdalo muy bien. Por su culpa eres huérfano y estás solo en éste mundo – Reiteró, como buscando de grabárselo en el cerebro – Él es el causante de todas tus desgracias…

_Él es el causante de todas tus desgracias…_

_Él es el causante de todas tus desgracias…_

_Él es el causante de todas tus desgracias…_

Aquella noche, el pequeño Katze no pudo dormir. No sólo la mujer le contó que pensaba que su padre había sido asesinado, sino que lo llevaría a otro internado, uno en dónde la disciplina militar era su código de enseñanza.

\- Ya verás que es lo mejor Katze. Cuando no se nace protegido por el dinero, las personas deben pelear para no ser devoradas…

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y desde la ventana, se dejó cubrir por la iluminación de la luna.

Una vez más se sentía solitario.

Miró a un costado y divisó una silueta oscura que resaltaba en un rincón, oculta… Katze se agachó y sin miedo atrajo hasta descubrir a su querido ratón, muerto y tieso como si hubiese sido victima de un espanto inmenso.

El niño lo sabía, seguramente su tía había colocado veneno para ratas para que el roedor muriese…

Pero lo que Katze no sabía, era que su tía también había colocado veneno en su pequeño corazón, ya que la venganza, nacida del odio mismo, se va comiendo a los individuos de la manera más cruel e inimaginablemente posible…

Continuará…


	20. Capítulo 20 Así de simple

**Capítulo 20. Así de simple **

Cuando Riki abrió los ojos, una imagen luminosa le llegó a la vista. Poco a poco fue distinguiendo la masa difusa que tenía ante sí.

\- Rosas… blancas…

Las rosas colocadas en un jarrón, recibían la claridad del sol desde la ventana y reflejaban su inmaculada presencia sobre el pelinegro herido.

Riki salió de su momentáneo embeleso tras recordar, cayendo en cuenta de cuál era su situación actual: Se hallaba en el hospital después de aquel accidente en la cocina…

Tras rememorar aquello, Riki trató de moverse, un dolor proveniente de sus antebrazos le atrajo a la mente su propia imagen instintivamente cubriendo su rostro en el momento de la explosión. Se había quemado la piel, de eso no había duda. Pero antes de que se pusiera analizar el grado del daño, en eso, una enfermera entró a la habitación y al darse cuenta de que había despertado, se acercó a preguntarle cómo se sentía y si recordaba lo sucedido. Riki respondió un tanto vago, un poco disperso todavía por los efectos de los narcóticos.

\- Disculpe… ¿Esas rosas…? - Las mismas no dejaban de encantarle cada vez que sus ojos daban con ellas.

\- Ah… - La mujer sonrió amablemente – Las trajo un hombre muy apuesto.

\- ¿? ¿Un hombre apuesto?

La muchacha se sonrojó al instante. No quería ser atrevida. Llevada por la vergüenza, salió de la habitación con la excusa de que iría en busca de un doctor para que lo examinase más profundamente.

En ese instante de soledad pudo examinarse los brazos vendados hasta la punta de los dedos. No sabía hasta qué punto las quemaduras se extendían sobre su piel, pero lo cierto era que sus manos eran su herramienta de trabajo y tenerlas en aquel estado le produjo un shock inmediato.

Se mordió los labios, después de tanto luchar para conseguir un puesto en aquel programa televisivo y le pasaba aquello tan desafortunado. No estaba seguro de si podría volver a formar parte del equipo y eso lo entristeció al punto de sacarle las lágrimas gruesas y un nudo apretándole la garganta.

Iba a entregarse al sollozo cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad; pero el sujeto con la bata blanca no fue el que lo vio llorar.

Los ojos azules y los negros, iluminados ambos, se encontraron como por efecto de un hechizo imantado.

\- Despertaste – Iason no se guardó su sonrisa al verificar lo dicho por la enfermera tras encontrársela en el pasillo.

\- Iason… - Riki no cabía en su asombro.

Su impresión era grande y su pena por no poderse limpiar las lágrimas, le hicieron ladear el rostro. El corazón le palpitaba con total frenesí. Quería verlo, quería ver al hombre desde hacía meses, pero no en aquellas condiciones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y nuevas lágrimas se sumaron al surco que ya se había formado en sus tostadas mejillas. Un roce tenue le instó a abrir los ojos, hallándose con el Mink limpiándole la humedad con sus dedos.

\- Riki. Vas a estar bien – Trató de hacerlo sentir mejor – Sé que se ve terrible, pero son quemaduras leves. Apenas te quedarán cicatrices…

En aquel momento tan preciado, eso pasó a ser lo de menos para el pelinegro.

\- Dime Iason… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que yo…?

\- ¿Cómo no enterarme? Salió en todos los periódicos. Es la noticia del momento... - Agregó en un dulce tono - Además, no me perdía ni un sólo capitulo del programa.

\- … ¿Por qué? – Los latidos retumbaban en su pecho.

\- Riki…

El rubio le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, buscándole la mirada, conectándose de un modo que sólo los amantes logran entender.

\- Quiero que me perdones. Dudé de tu palabra y a pesar de amarte, te alejé de mi lado. Nunca debí hacerlo... De haberte creído, nada de esto hubiera pasado – El ojiazul se lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Iason… - Hizo una pausa, tratando de no continuar llorando – ¿Por qué ahora?

\- No quería intervenir con tus planes Riki. Pensé en acercarme después de que el programa de televisión terminara, pero esto que pasó… No pude evitar buscarte. No quiero que volvamos a separarnos… - Insistió.

\- Yo…

En eso entraron a la habitación el doctor junto a la enfermera.

Iason se alejó del muchacho y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Iason… – Llamó Riki con el corazón en la garganta. Había tanto que quería decirle y preguntarle que las palabras se trancaron en su garganta.

\- No te preocupes – Mencionó el Mink al comprender su gesto – Volveré más tarde – Anunció para luego sonreírle levemente.

Riki asintió con la cabeza y se permitió chequear por el especialista. Cuando el rubio desapareció tras la puerta, la enfermera mencionó:

\- Ese es el hombre de las rosas blancas. Cuando vino a verlo la primera vez estaba realmente asustado, me tocó tranquilizarlo y asegurarle que usted simplemente se encontraba sedado para mitigar su dolor. Desde entonces ha permanecido a su lado todo eñ tiempo que ha podido – Se embelesó con aquello - ¿Son amigos de la infancia?

\- ¡Lilliam! – Retó el doctor ante lo que pensaba, era una pregunta indiscreta.

Riki dirigió la mirada a las rosas blancas que delicadamente descansaban en su sitio, inmediatamente el pelinegro pensó en lo mencionado por la mujer y en su propio sentir al ver a Iason después de tanto tiempo…

Lo cierto era, que desde que hubo entrado por esa puerta, el dolor de su piel ardida se esfumó por completo.

Por su lado, Raoul solía reunirse con Mimea para instruirla lo mejor posible en cuanto a protocolo e información personal sobre su persona. Aunque claro, la chica tenía siempre más curiosidad que la necesaria.

\- ¿Y…? – La pelicastaña mantenía su mentón recostado en la palma de su mano - ¿No me dirás como Katze y tú se conocieron?

\- Tienes demasiada confianza al tutearnos – Comentó el ojiverde mientras colocaba azúcar a su café.

\- Bueno… Somos novios después de todo ¿O no? – Le guiñó un ojo. Al darse cuenta de que el rubio frunció un poco el entrecejo, Mimea continuó luego de mover levemente su mano – Anda, no es para tanto. Sólo me parece interesante cómo el amor se genera en las demás personas... creo que es una costumbre de camarera je je.

\- Eso es porque eres mujer… y ustedes siempre ven todo de una manera fantasiosa e inverosímil – Con delicadeza bebió de su taza - …Es por eso que muchas de sus relaciones acaban en fracaso.

\- Ya… - Se recostó relajadamente; la actitud lógica del rubio le divertía en ocasiones - ¿Y es qué acaso me dirás que no estás enamorado de Katze?

\- … - Raoul se permitió un breve silencio – No tengo porque contestarte.

\- Yo diría más bien que "no es necesario" querido – Mimea sonrió – Porque para tener que hacer todo este teatro para mantener a tu lado a una persona, es prueba más que suficiente de que estás completamente enamorado… ¿O me equivoco?

Raoul por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió descubierto… desprotegido… No tenía nada que alegar a tan ciertas y simples acusaciones.

\- El amor es grandioso ¿No crees? Es difícil ocultarlo hasta para alguien como yo – Su sonrisa se vio opacada de pronto – Aunque… no sólo a las mujeres nos rompen el corazón.

El Am subió la vista. Quiso preguntarle qué más pensaba sobre el asunto, pues era bien sabido que las mujeres tienen mayor conocimiento en el tema de las emociones, pues su naturaleza, las lleva a experimentar los sentimientos de una manera más profunda y mística… Pero no quería perder más el tiempo en conversaciones fútiles que no lo llevarían a otra cosa distinta que a la especulación misma.

\- Será mejor que prosigamos con nuestras lecciones.

\- ¿Puedo pedir más postre?

\- Sólo las niñas hacen eso Mimea – Tomó lo que quedaba de su café.

\- ¡Que quieres decir! - Infló los cachetes – A todos les encantan los postres.

\- Pero es de buena educación no demostrarlo.

\- Esto de ser de la alta sociedad es tan aburrido...

Raoul no pudo evitar exteriorizar una sonrisa ante la actitud infantil de la joven. Siendo que era la primera vez que trataba con una mujer tan sincera. Sólo conocía a mujeres que sonreían con falsedad y vociferaban comentarios vacíos y carentes de aquella gracia genuina que Mimea desbordaba a cada minuto.

Fue así como su compañía, en lugar de incomodarle – dado que pertenecían a clases sociales distintas y su raciocinio le indicaba que así debía de sentirse a su lado -, fue pareciéndole cada vez más grata.

Katze salía de la oficina de William con más carga de la que había llevado al entrar.

"_Ah… conque la chica es estudiante de cocina, tiene veintitrés años y está residenciada en una zona mediocre de Tanagura… Bueno, ciertamente mi hijo no se ha encontrado la mejor de las mujeres, pero al menos es bueno conocerle interés en ellas, después de todo, se la pasaba metido en esos bares con sus amigos… Al parecer, no tengo de qué preocuparme más que en evitar que manche su reputación con alguien que no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos… pero eso es lo de menos, luego me encargaré de la mujerzuela aquella" _

El hombre pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior tras acudirle aquella conversación al pensamiento.

Al principio, Katze empezó a desempeñar su papel como chofer de Raoul con extrema soltura, mientras que por otro lado, sus ojos y sus oídos estaban en todo momento monitoreados por William. Repetir una y otra vez las acciones del rubio – ya fuese en papel o a través de la palabra hablada – pasó de ser una más de sus labores a convertirse en una especie de fascinación ignota. Podía contemplar a Raoul de una manera que nadie más podía: Agotado tras una jornada extenuante en la oficina; con los signos del desvelo cuando lo iba a recoger temprano; incluso los visajes que el alcohol le dibujaba en el rostro cada vez que se iba a beber con algún hombre importante o alguno de sus amigos que tantos celos le generaban…

Porque él más que nadie conocía a Raoul, más que Raoul mismo. Sabía que cada vez que se reunía con aquellos hombres era por un interés muy distinto al romántico, y lo sabía porque se hubo empeñado en averiguarlo para su persona… El Am solía pasarse aquellas noches oyendo los cuentos de aquellos hombres cansados, quejas de amores, dolores nacidos del arrepentimiento… Sus amigos solían invitarlo a beber y él aceptaba dichas invitaciones por cortesía, le permitía a los otros desahogarse en palabras y con su modo objetivo de ver las cosas, les entregaba a los dolientes el sentido poderoso de realidad que tan desesperadamente necesitaban.

\- "Gracias Raoul, hablar contigo es como recibir la bofetada del padre que hace falta para despabilar".

Esas habían sido las palabras que le hubo ofrecido uno de sus amigos la vez en que Katze los había espiado…

Pero muy a pesar de sentirse complacido, el pelirrojo pudo ser capaz de descubrir en su mirada verduzca el amargo trago… Raoul no era bueno para dar ánimos y lo sabía, las palabras que quería decir siempre se tornaban en otras más complicadas y hasta hirientes, dándole siempre un aspecto de perito en todo lo que decía y realizaba.

\- "Pero yo lo sé Raoul… en el fondo eres bastante simple"

Aquellos detalles eran fascinantes para Katze porque formaban parte de esa información que no necesitaba ser informada; pudiéndose quedar con ellas y evocarlas en su mente para su propio deleite secreto.

Y es que a pesar de haber espiado a centenares de personas a lo largo de su vida profesional, Katze mostraba simpatía por aquel rubio que vivía en una jaula invisible.

Haberse enamorado de Raoul nunca estuvo en sus planes; convertirse en el guardaespaldas exclusivo de William Am para realizar su venganza siempre hubo sido su prioridad…

Por eso pensó que obedeciendo cada una de las órdenes del Am, acabaría finalmente en el lugar al que quería postular… Ahora, a esas alturas, enamorado del hijo de William y en una relación amorosa con él, su camino -que en el pasado había estado tan claro como el agua-, se volvía difuso y disperso como la propia niebla.

¿Podía olvidar el pasado que tanto dolor le generaba y procurar que el futuro fuera distinto, libre de aquel matiz oscuro que siempre hubo presagiado?

\- "Jamás lo aceptaría… Para William no soy más que uno de sus peones… Al igual que mi padre lo fue…" - Katze se lamentaba – "Tal vez… debería proponerle a Raoul que nos fuéramos muy lejos… Si… podríamos irnos incluso del país, estando lejos de él, seguramente sería más fácil mantener nuestra relación" – Las posibilidades continuaron mostrándose – "Aunque… no sé si Raoul quiera irse, a pesar de que insista en negarlo, tiene ese apego a su padre como el perro que se ha habituado a su correa…" – Detuvo el auto ante la señal roja. Suspiró – "Pero si se lo exijo puede que acepte… Después de todo, está muy ansioso porque nos vayamos a vivir juntos" – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios – "Una vida normal y tranquila en una casa... junto a mi Raoul…" – Su mirada se perdió en la gente que caminaba por una de las aceras – "No estaría nada mal… ¿Eh?"

De pronto, uno de los hombres que pasaba le pareció familiar. Dado que el pelirrojo tenía memoria fotográfica, no tardó en dar con la identidad del sujeto. Tras abrir los ojos cuales platos, Katze se apresuró en estacionar el auto e ir tras el hombre, éste, al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo comenzó a correr.

\- ¡Ni te creas que te vas a escapar! – El pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad.

La persecución se extendió hasta que el hombre se metió en un callejón oscuro tratando de despistar a Katze. Sin embargo, su plan se vio truncado al encontrarse con una pared al final del camino.

\- ¡Mierda…! – El hombre sudaba a mares, presagiando su fin.

\- Parece que has caído en una inevitable trampa – Espetó el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su arma y apuntaba con ella al hombre - Al igual que una sucia rata.

\- ¿Qué… qué es lo que quiere de mí? – Levantó las manos.

\- Si me contestas adecuadamente puede que tus sesos permanezcan en su lugar.

\- ...No tengo dinero…

\- No me veas la cara. Sé exactamente que tú estabas ahí el día en que secuestraron a Raoul.

\- Yo… no hice nada – Comenzó a sudar frío.

\- Claro, te largaste como el propio cobarde que deja las cosas a medio hacer… Ahora mismo me dirás todo lo que sabes sino quieres que te demuestre lo que es realizar un trabajo bien hecho – Dicho esto, el pelirrojo quitó el seguro del arma – Porque no me temblará la mano como al inepto que los lideraba ese día. Anda. Habla ¿Qué tenían pensado hacer con Raoul?

\- …No íbamos a hacerle nada... Teníamos órdenes de tenerlo sólo por un rato…

\- ¿Cómo así? – Movió su pistola – Explícate bien ¿Lo iban a llevar a otro lado? – Preguntó, temiendo que su plan fuera más perverso de lo imaginado.

\- No… - Se notaba nervioso - Luego de que nos avisaran teníamos que dejarle ir…

Katze dedujo que el encargado de pedir rescate por Raoul era aquel que iba a avisarles, luego de que el pago fuese hecho, para que lo dejasen en libertad.

\- ¿Quién los contrató?

\- …

\- Habla o te vuelo la cabeza – Amenazó nuevamente – No serías el primer baleado que aparece tirado por éstas inmundas calles.

La necesidad del hombre de mantener su vida fue más fuerte que el miedo por represalias de su confesión.

\- Quién nos contrató fue… - Tragó grueso - …William Am.

\- ¿? – Katze frunció el ceño ostensivamente - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Acaso de verdad quieres morir?

\- ¡Hablo en serio! – Se alarmó al ver el ánimo del otro, por lo que empezó a soltar todo lo que sabía - ¡Él mismo William fue el que nos pidió que secuestráramos a su hijo!… Al parecer... de esa manera su hijo se daría cuenta del peligro que es estar sin escoltas… o al menos eso fue lo que escuché… también… oí que no es la primera vez que lo hace…

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- …

\- ¡No te calles ahora! – Se acercó hasta el sujeto y con la boquilla del revolver en la sien de éste, de nuevo le amenazó con disparar si no continuaba.

\- ¡Pues! …Parece que hace años aplicó lo mismo o cosas parecidas cuando su hijo estaba en el instituto... o en la escuela… no sé… ¡Le juro que no sé más nada! Por favor… no dispare…

Katze quedó de piedra por un instante…

\- Además… todos le tienen miedo a ese apellido. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con alguien perteneciente a esa familia, ya que saben que de hacerlo, se meten en el mismo infierno… Si no aceptábamos el trabajo quién sabe que cosas horribles nos hubieran ocurrido.

Las palabras del sujeto fueron perdiendo lustre a sus oídos...

No tuvo duda alguna…

Todo ese tiempo… William había estado manipulando la situación del secuestro desde las sombras con el único propósito de mantener controlado a Raoul. Haciendo uso del miedo, el hombre esperaba que su hijo no volviera a llevarle la contraria… sólo que el modo de ser de Raoul – más conectado a la razón que al corazón – había refrenado las posibilidades de un control absoluto.

\- "¿Qué haré…? No puedo contarle a Raoul esto, no me creerá… pensará que lo estoy inventando, después de todo, yo también he estado mintiéndole todo éste tiempo" – Katze trataba de poner en orden el caos en que se había vuelto su cabeza – "Ahora más que nunca lo sé… tengo que alejar a Raoul de ese hombre antes de que acabe con él…"

Riki recibía muchas visitas al día, incluidas la de las personas del estudio, fanáticas, amigos y conocidos… pero la más ansiada era la del propio Iason. Y es que los hombres no habían vuelto en sí, pero por lo menos las asperezas entre ellos ya no existían.

En una oportunidad en que se encontraba solo, el moreno se puso a pensar en lo vivido en su relación con el Mink. Al principio fueron sólo recuerdos de cómo vivían juntos y compartían, las cosas que se dijeron… pero pronto, aquellos pensamientos fueron mucho más allá, hasta volverse meramente sexuales. Y es que entre las cosas que más extrañaba el joven era tener sexo con el portentoso rubio. De tan sólo pensar en ello – sobretodo en el sexo mismo del ojiazul - su propio cuerpo empezó a reaccionar... Maldijo entonces entre dientes, pues le era prácticamente imposible masturbarse en su condición – inclusive la enfermera se lo había indicado -; así que allí estaba, con una calentura encima que no podía quitarse y todo por culpa de sus lascivos pensamientos.

Llamaron a la puerta y Riki como pudo ocultó su problema.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el propio Iason entró a la habitación.

\- Hola. Espero no haberte despertado.

\- Eh… para nada – Desvió el rostro, sonrojado - …Te… estaba esperando…

\- Es grato saberlo – El ojiazul sonrió con levedad – Te traje esos brownies que tanto te gustan. Los he traído de contrabando por supuesto. Si nos pilla la enfermera, nos meteremos en problemas.

\- Je je… Gracias. De verdad ansiaba algo con sabor. Ésta comida insípida del hospital es una tortura.

Iason quiso sentarse en uno de los bordes de la cama – como solía hacerlo -, más Riki se apresuró en hablar.

\- Po… ¿Podrías sentarte mejor en aquella silla?

El rubio miró la misma, alejada en un rincón.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es que… - Desvió el rostro – No sería bueno tenerte tan cerca.

Iason colocó los dulces sobre la mencionada silla y procedió a acercarse hasta la cama.

\- ¿Y por qué no quieres tenerme cerca Riki?

\- Bueno…

\- No me digas que… Todavía estás enfadado conmigo – Un poco de aflicción se mostró en su faz blanquecina.

\- ¡No es eso Iason! – Se apresuró en aclarar - ¡Pero no pongas esa cara!... – Su sonrojó se acrecentó al verle así - ¡Me lo pones peor! – Se contrajo un poco en su sitio.

\- ¿Acaso te sientes mal? – Llevó una de sus manos hasta el antebrazo del pelinegro - ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

\- ¡No me toques por favor! – Riki parecía un gusano arrastrándose en el colchón

Iason arqueó las cejas, pensando que realmente el muchacho aún no le perdonaba y por eso actuaba de aquel modo tan despectivo.

\- Realmente lo lamento Riki. Sé que fui un completo tonto… y te prometo que no volveré a hacer nada que pueda llegar a molestarte. Te trataré como te lo mereces, como lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Le entregó una mirada llena de ternura.

\- ¡! Realmente eres un idiota Iason... – Riki sintió que su "problema" se acrecentaba más y más, producto de su ternura – Ya no puedo soportarlo…

\- Pero Riki ¿Qué es lo que…? – Fue entonces cuando Iason cayó en cuenta – Riki… No me digas que te has... empalmado.

\- Si te digo... – Su cara estaba roja cual tomate – Ahora deja de decir cosas cursis o todo empeorará… - Masculló - Malditos vendajes que me tienen prisionero.

No obstante, aquella confesión no provocó que Iason se quedara tranquilo. El rubio se sentó silenciosamente a su lado.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

\- Pero…

Seguidamente, Iason llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Riki y masajeó la zona. Ante el contacto, el moreno soltó un delicioso gemido que había estado aguantándose.

\- Iason… - Musitó con dulzura.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? – Pasó entre las telas y llegó hasta el pene en alza.

\- Si… por favor… has que salga todo…

\- Buen chico – Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – Ahora relájate. Voy a liberarte de tu dolor…

El Mink comenzó a desplazar su mano por toda la extensión de su hombría. Riki hacía lo posible por no gemir tan fuerte, sonando de tanto en tanto un poco lastimero. El contacto con el rubio lo sentía como el más esplendido de los afrodisiacos, sintiendo un enorme deseo de abrirse y pedirle al ojiazul que lo hiciera suyo ahí mismo, en esa cama de hospital.

\- Iason… ah… - Su rostro era un hermoso catálogo de expresiones.

\- Riki… - No pudo aguantarse y fue en busca de los labios del otro.

Riki le respondió al beso, siendo que éste acompañado con las gráciles caricias de su querido, hicieron que el ansiado éxtasis llegase. Unas lágrimas de sumo bienestar se escaparon de los oscuros ojos, dando un hermoso toque al ya matizado rostro del mestizo.

\- Ha sido bastante – Mencionó Iason mientras examinaba su mano bañada en la semilla del otro.

\- ¡! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡He estado aguantándome por tanto tiempo! – Estaba sumamente avergonzado y más, cuando Iason empezó a lamerse los dedos – Esto es demasiado… - Se sentía más aliviado, eso era verdad, pero la escena del Mink degustando su esencia era demasiado ardiente.

Cuando Iason salió del cuarto, una mujer se le acercó, con curiosidad.

\- Disculpe señor pero… ¿Es usted familiar…?

Iason miró a la chica y ésta no pudo aguantarle la mirada. Se sonrojó al instante.

\- ¿…O acaso es amigo de Riki?

El rubio se dio cuenta de que la mujer era reportera, seguramente era la encargada de hacerle seguimiento a la historia de Riki. Después de todo, ahora el chico podía considerarse en cierto modo famoso, ya que formaba parte de uno de los programas de mayor rating en la televisión; pero su fama se acrecentaba tras estar inmerso en el inesperado incidente del horno.

\- No soy familiar ni conocido de Riki – Mencionó Iason con seguridad.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No – Agregó de lo más tranquilo: – Soy su amante.

\- ¿Eh…? – No pudo creer lo que oía.

¿Y qué mejor manera de que todo el mundo supiera que Riki era suyo que a través de un medio de transmisión tan masivo como lo eran las noticias de las celebridades?

Continuará…


	21. Capitulo 21 Producto de las ansias

**Capitulo 21. Producto de las ansias**

Luego de haberse enterado de lo de William y su relación directa con los secuestros de Raoul, Katze estuvo largo rato deliberando sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. No era para nada sencillo revelarle aquella información de un sopetón, no podía precipitarse, mucho menos si no estaba cien por ciento seguro – o por lo menos un cincuenta por ciento - de que el ojiverde le creería luego de contárselo.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Has estado muy distante los últimos días.

\- ¿Lo he estado?

\- Si.

\- No lo había notado.

Katze trató de aparentar normalidad ante el evidente agobio de su amante, ayudado por el disimulo del cigarrillo en su boca. El Am siguió el camino del humo desde los labios de su amante hasta que el mismo se dispersó y desapareció sobre sus cabezas.

Era ya el quinto cigarro que se fumaba luego de haber intimado, cuando lo habitual era que el pelirrojo luego de llegar al clímax, se apaciguara con un único cigarrillo, fumado más que nada como un símbolo de triunfo, de alabanza a la majestuosa sexualidad.

Raoul, conocedor asiduo de los pequeños detalles que al final ocultan las más grandes verdades, permanecía con la mente incrustada en el significado de cada uno de esos mensajes ocultos.

\- ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

\- ¿Eh? – Katze salió de sus pensamientos sobre lo de William ante la pregunta tardía del rubio. Estaba acostumbrado a que el ojiverde volviera a algún tema en específico luego de una considerable pausa.

\- ¿Cómo algo que haya dicho o hecho? – Insistió antes de que el pelirrojo le diese una respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué piensas algo así? No es nada de eso Raoul… Es sólo que he estado muy ocupado últimamente y eso me tiene algo cansado y distraído.

\- ¿Ocupado en qué? – Atacó sin misericordia.

\- No es nada importante. Son asuntos de los que debo hacerme cargo.

\- ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

\- Déjalo ya. No tengo porqué contarte todo lo que hago – Con cierto enojo – Cielos, a veces te comportas como una mujer – Farfulló entre dientes.

\- …

Ante el silencio impávido que selló los labios de Raoul, el pelirrojo se aproximó hasta su hombro desnudo y depositó un pequeño beso.

\- Perdona, esto me tiene realmente preocupado. Resolveré todo lo antes posible mi amor, así que ya deja esa mentecita tuya quieta – Sabiendo de antemano la cantidad de pensamientos que debían de estar transitando a toda prisa por su cabeza.

\- Todo sería más fácil si simplemente me contaras.

\- Todo sería más fácil si simplemente te dejaras querer y no hicieras tantas preguntas tontas – Sonrió – Anda. Ven y abrázame muy fuerte. Me encanta sentir tu cuerpo desnudo.

\- Eres un pervertido.

Raoul se dejó guiar hasta recostarse en el pecho del pelirrojo y éste volvió a atender el cigarrillo. Aunque el analítico raciocinio del rubio no se calmó ni con el abrazo ni con las palabras del pelirrojo. Estaba convencido, algo estaba pasando, algo que Katze no le quería decir pero ¿Por qué?

Y llevado quizás por el temor de que su relación se acabara luego de una confesión, el rubio no ahondaba más, haciendo como si ya no estuviera interesado en el asunto.

Podía contratar él mismo los servicios de un espía para averiguar todo lo que quería saber con respecto al tema, tenía el dinero y los contactos, pero a diferencia de su padre éste no era el estilo de Raoul Am; porque desde el fondo de su corazón, el rubio esperaba que el hombre le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarle todo, sus ideales, sus miedos, su pasado, sus problemas…

…Y es que es de conocimiento público, que una pareja sólo puede mantenerse si existe la seguridad de poder contar con el otro en toda situación, incluyendo las más adversas.

No obstante, mientras duraba esa espera, el corazón del ojiverde se estremecía de la angustia en esos instantes de silencio, en dónde veía más allá de un pelirrojo exhalando el humo grisáceo a través de sus delineados labios, atisbando quizás el intento desesperado de un hombre por no ser descubierto.

En esos instantes de debate mental – que para nada respetaban el sagrado tiempo vinculado a la intimidad de la pareja -, Raoul detestaba en demasía su capacidad de análisis, pues le arrebataba la calma divinamente sinuosa que sólo los enamorados son capaces de experimentar.

La noticia del incidente de Riki durante la transmisión de Desafío Culinario Z, logró el efecto contrario del que Kirie esperaba; era cierto que las heridas del joven le exigían sumo reposo, lo que posiblemente significaría su retiro definitivo del programa, pero en contraparte, su rostro aparecía en la primera plana de todos los periódicos y en los programas de arte y espectáculos, entregándole una curiosa y desmedida fama a un simple participante de uno de tantos programas de cocina. Porque no había ama de casa que no lo comentara a su vecina mientras llevaba a su hijo a la escuela, ni hombre que no evocara el hecho como un tema de conversación interesante, "¿Te enteraste lo que pasó en cierto programa de cocina? Hubo una explosión y uno de los participantes salió herido"; era mucho mejor para comenzar una conversación que comentar sobre el tiempo meteorológico.

Mientras iba en el subterráneo, Kirie arrugó ostensivamente el entrecejo cuando oyó a unas personas hablar lo que ya estaba cansado de oír. En el pasado lo reconocían y apenas unos meses atrás le pedían fotos y autógrafos. Él era el favorito del programa, pero lo sucedido al pelinegro, por más trágico que fuera, era de mayor rating, y lo convertía en lo único de que se conversaba.

En lo único que al público le interesaba.

\- "Disfruta tus cinco minutos de fama Riki… porque cuando te hayas marchado del programa, toda la gloria volverá a pertenecerme" – Sonrió por lo bajo.

\- Hablando de ese tal Riki ¿Oíste lo último?

De pronto, agudizó su audición a la conversación entablada por las colegialas que estaban sentadas muy cerca de él. Kirie abrió los ojos desmedidamente ante el rumor de que Riki mantenía una relación homosexual.

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste semejante cosa? – Exclamaba una de las jovencitas.

\- En el programa de chismes de anoche. Además está en todas las revistas – Mencionaba la otra como toda una erudita de la farándula.

\- ¡No puede ser! Y a mí tanto que me gustaba – Se lamentaba la seguidora del show.

Al abrirse las puertas automáticas, el pelicastaño prácticamente salió corriendo, empujando a todo aquel que tenía por delante, entre ellos, a las chicas que habían comentado lo del rumor.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasará a ese? – Se quejó una.

\- Quién sabe – Mencionó la otra sin ningún interés.

\- Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿No te parecía familiar? – Mencionó la que nunca se perdía un sólo capitulo del programa de cocina y se sabía todos los nombres de los participantes – Su cara me suena, pero no sé de dónde.

\- Quién sabe – De nuevo, poco le importó. Lo de ella eran las telenovelas.

Kirie se comunicó con su agente, luego de haber verificado la información en un puesto de revistas, atiborrados con enormes anuncios de lo que parecía ser la noticia de último momento.

\- Puede que ahora aproveches de recuperar la atención que por tu incompetencia, perdiste – Dijo el agente de lo más natural.

\- ¡No ha sido mi culpa! Me he comportado delante de todos como me lo has dicho.

\- Pero al parecer no ha sido suficiente… Además, aunque luzcas como un chico bueno, nada está más alejado de la realidad – Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados; en ningún momento había dudado que aquel acontecimiento en la cocina había sido obra del menor, pues estaba habituado no sólo a sus berrinches, sino a su disposición a cualquier clase de artimaña con tal de salirse con la suya – Bueno, con tal de que no hayas dejado pruebas que te incriminen, no veo la necesidad de llamarte la atención.

Kirie gruñó. Su agente era un sujeto bastante ortodoxo, por eso le exigía al chico las más extremadas de las cautelas. Llevando un excesivo control de sus actividades y apariciones en eventos públicos, aunque lo cierto era que en ocasiones el pelicastaño no le obedecía e iba a lugares dónde no debía – como los subterráneos y los centros comerciales -, buscando la atención enviciadora del ser reconocido.

\- Dado que hablamos de tu más fuerte rival en el programa hasta los momentos, no dudo que ya te enteraras sobre lo de su supuesta situación sentimental – Evocó el hombre.

\- Si, lo oí ésta mañana… Con esto Riki está prácticamente acabado – Se jactaba el muchacho de ojos bicolores.

\- Puede ser… - Cambió su tono – Sin irnos muy lejos ¿Cómo está Manon?

\- ¡!

Kirie sintió el mismo vértigo que experimentaba cuando estaba bajo las luces.

\- ¿De qué… hablas?

\- Por favor Kirie. Sé que sigues viéndote con él. No lo niegues – El hombre se aproximó hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro del otro – Sabes exactamente lo que le pasa a aquellos que se atreven a salir del closet en éste medio ¿De verdad quieres ser reconocido como el "chef gay"? Porque por muy liberal que se haya vuelto el mundo, las etiquetas siguen existiendo y cuando te etiquetan, muchas puertas comienzan a cerrarse y ni toda tu carrera artística te servirá… Estás en esto desde muy chico, deberías saberlo.

\- Claro que lo sé… - Farfulló con enojo – Y ya no tengo nada que ver con él. Es más, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

El mayor se atrevió a sonreír, apartándose luego.

\- Bien, digamos que te creo, porque no tengo pruebas que indiquen lo contrario… - Pensó - "Además que eres un buen actor".

Kirie suspiró profundamente tras salir de la oficina de su agente. Llevar la carga de ser una figura pública no era nada fácil, tenía que privarse de tantas cosas que para el resto, eran de lo más naturales… como enamorarse.

\- Estúpido Riki… ¿Quién se cree al dejarse en evidencia tan fácil? – Leyó el artículo en dónde Iason comentaba de manera breve, que tenía una "fuerte conexión" con el muchacho. De pronto, se topó con la fotografía del rubio, tomada en el mismo pasillo del hospital por la reportera – Wow… Debe ser un extranjero… Y es bien guapo – Sacudió su cabeza, buscando de salir de su embeleso – Estúpido Riki… incluso eres popular entre los hombres guapos.

Recibió un mensaje en su celular que lo hizo apartarse de un agobio para entrar en otro. Su corazón se aceleró al instante.

_Te amo_

Decidido a no contestar, ignoró el mensaje por unos minutos…

**Te dije que no me escribieras esa clase de cosas **– Le escribió a modo de contestación, no pudiendo con la tarea de ignorarle.

_¿Cuándo nos vemos? – _Recibió al instante.

**Te dije que no lo sé **– Envió, aunque lo cierto era que le alegraba que le contestara a la brevedad.

_Te estaré esperando en mi departamento ésta noche – _Obtuvo, de seguido.

Kirie suspiró. La necesidad de verle se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Luego escribió yendo en contra de los consejos de su agente:

**Ok. Aprovecha de descansar, porque no te dejaré dormir ésta noche. **

Su odio por Riki había aumentado tras enterarse de que era homosexual, no por el hecho de que lo fuera en sí, ya que el de ojos bicolores mantenía una relación clandestina con un muchacho pudiente, que había conocido en una de tantas fiestas sociales a las que estaba habituado a asistir desde muy temprana edad.

Desde el primer instante, los ojos de Kirie no pudieron evitar caer en el joven de finos rasgos faciales y de cierta elegancia a la hora de desenvolverse en las conversaciones. Lo cierto era que en todo momento, Manon sabía que estaba siendo observado por Kirie y es que la peculiaridad de sus ojos, sin percatarse, lo dejaba en evidencia cuando algo le llamaba la atención. El que dio el primer paso fue Manon, aprovechando que la horda de personas que naturalmente se acumulaban en torno a Kirie, se hubo retirado ante la llegada de una celebridad que en aquel entonces, se encontraba vinculada a un escándalo de adulterio. Un intercambio breve de sonrisas dio inicio a una conversación llena de elogios y adulaciones por parte de Manon, que desembocó - quizás, llevado por la euforia de recibir tantos halagos de un esbelto chico guapo y no de un rabo verde panzón -, en un encuentro sexual apasionado en el servicio de caballeros. Luego de aquello, mantuvieron el contacto y la actividad sexual cada vez que tenían el más mínimo de los chances. Kirie gozaba en secreto de su astucia al mantener aquel romance lejos del ojo de los paparazzis y más aún… había cierto éxtasis que lo enviciaba… a sabiendas de que su imagen de "chico bueno" se destruiría inmediatamente si se enteraban, desempeñaba de manera agresiva su papel de activo, siendo en ocasiones bastante cruel con el otro. Sin embargo, Manon gustaba de ser tratado con cierta bestialidad, como contraste de su vida llena de reglas y un actuar acorde con la alta sociedad; incluso tenía una novia muy hermosa, una modelo que era la sensación y por la que se peleaban la mayoría de los editores de revistas y los hombres. A Manon muy poco le importaba éste asunto, pero lo cierto era que desde que hubo conocido a Kirie, mucho menos le importaba lo que le pasaba a su novia.

El joven acaudalado estaba derretido de pasión por el cocinero de quien se había enamorado a primera vista cuando hacía años, lo vio usando un traje de ángel en un programa de cocina; a pesar de ser sólo un niño, Manon lo supo: Estaba enamorado. Tanto así, que le exigió a su padre el asistir como público en el programa. A su padre no le costó mucho complacerle aquel capricho a su hijo y por primera vez, Manon pudo ver a su ídolo en persona, incluso había hecho fila para pedirle un autógrafo y cuando se lo firmó utilizando el nombre de _Angélique_, Kirie le sonrió con la ternura cándida propia de los infantes; Manon se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, el rostro angelical del niño, cundido de pecas, brillaba majestuosamente por unos ojos tan preciosos como increíbles.

Desde entonces le hubo seguido el rastro, y como todo acosador, tenía todas las revistas en las que hubo participado, las copias de los programas en los que estuvo y cada una de las baratijas que salieron de la mente de los de mercadotecnia.

Cualquiera pensaría que Manon estaría contento de poder estar en los brazos de la persona que más amaba, pero no era así… y todo porque Kirie fuera de la clandestinidad, lo negaba y trataba como uno más del montón… O peor, hacia como si él no existiera; eso le dolía poco al principio pero con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a serle insoportable.

Riki no podía salir de su asombro, tras entrar Celeste y el resto de sus compañeros – con extremada dificultad -, lo primero que hicieron antes de saludarlo fue mostrarle una de las tantas revistas que relataban lo de su relación con el rubio.

\- ¡Estas en boca de todos! – Anunciaba la chica del enorme lazo color rosado con júbilo.

\- Te lo tenías guardadito pillín – Norris le guiñó el ojo.

\- Hay que ver Riki. Con razón no logré capturarte con mis encantos – Se lamentaba Rourke, pues al ver la foto del querido de Riki, le hubo comprendido enseguida.

\- Que escándalo – Mencionó Sid por simplemente decir algo.

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para entrar? – Retó, pues uno de los hombres enviados de parte del show le hubo informado que montaría guardia para que no le asediaran.

\- Por favor Riki – Celeste sonrió – Somos tus amigos, es normal que se nos permitiera el paso.

\- Además teníamos que venir a confirmar lo que muchas veces, son inventos de los periodistas para ocupar espacio es una columna carente de consistencia… Y bien ¿Nos lo contarás todo? – De nuevo, otro gesto cómplice.

\- Norris, no seas impertinente – Le regañó Sid.

Riki estaba completamente sonrojado. Una de las enfermeras le había llegado con el chisme y ahora sus compañeros se la aseveraban.

\- "Maldito Iason… por su culpa no han dejado de molestarme desde tempranas horas" – Tuvo deseos de jalarse los cabellos, pero dada su situación tuvo que conformarse con un suspiro – "Aunque eso significa…"

Que todo el mundo supiera que era gay era lo de menos – luego se encargaría de hablar seriamente con sus padres, que ni enterados estaban del asunto cuando se fue de casa para volverse independiente -, había algo de mayor peso...

\- ¿Piensas montarme una floristería en la habitación? – Aunque lo mencionara a modo de queja, lo cierto era que estaba contento.

\- Si no son de tu agrado puedo dejar de traerlas – Iason colocaba las rosas que había traído en el jarrón.

\- No. Déjalas. A las enfermeras y a Mimea les han encantado… ya sabes cómo son las mujeres con eso de las flores.

\- Tienes razón.

Hubo un breve silencio. Riki agregó, buscando de romper con el mismo:

\- A mí… también me gustan… tienen un aroma muy agradable, muy dulce… - Sus mejillas adquirieron color – Sabes que no puedo resistirme a lo dulce.

\- Lo sé – Sonrió.

\- Iason…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a los reporteros?

\- ¿Te he metido en problemas?

\- Bueno, no lo llamaría exactamente problemas…

Riki recordaba lo estresante que había sido rechazar a los insistentes reporteros que luchaban por conseguir la confirmación de su propia boca; incluso la productora le había informado que no diera ninguna clase de comentario al respecto – al parecer una confirmación o una negación, no eran nada comparadas con la divina expectativa de aquello que se desconoce.

Aparte que había ocurrido lo inevitable…

Su madre – que era fanática de los rallity show - le había llamado al teléfono primero completamente alarmada por lo de su accidente y luego alarmada por su supuesta orientación sexual, todo mientras escuchaba al fondo la voz gruesa de su padre indignado, pues desde un principio, había pensado que su oficio no lo iba a llevar a nada bueno.

Todavía recordaba aquella pintoresca conversación que tuvieron:…

"Papá, quiero ser chef y si me quedo aquí, no podré hacer mi sueño realidad"

"¿Pero que tonterías dices? Ese no es trabajo de hombres. Tienes que ser un mercader, como tu padre"

"¿De qué hablas viejo? Los mejores cocineros del mundo son hombres. Además no tengo pensado quedarme con tu tienda apestosa"

"¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué le llamas tienda apestosa?"

"Es una charcutería ¡Apesta por ley!"

"Pero esa tienda apestosa como le llamas, es la que nos ha levantado a nosotros como familia ¿De dónde crees que nos hemos sacado el dinero para criar y alimentar a un niño tragón como tú?

"Por eso te digo, me voy a la ciudad para volverme un chef y así retribuirles a ti y a mamá todo lo que han hecho por mí"

"No tienes que irte hijo. Aquí mismo puedes ser peluquero"

"¡Que no quiero ser peluquero sino chef!"

"¡Es lo mismo malagradecido! Cualquiera de las dos son trabajos para mujeres y maricones"

"¿Ah? ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices anciano! Si no fuera por ellos no existirían los platillos que tanto te gusta tragar y no podrías mantener el horrible corte de cabello que tienes"

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho mocoso?"

"¡Me has oído bien viejo!"

… Si, exactamente de aquel modo se había formulado la conversación, acabada por la intervención de la madre con un fuerte y autoritario "¡Ya basta ustedes dos!"; y es que ellos mantenían ese tipo de relación, en dónde el padre y el hijo competían a diestra y siniestra por el dominio de la razón en el hogar – aunque lo cierto era que al final, la progenitora era la que tenía todo el poderío -, por eso no comían cuento a la hora de pelearse verbalmente por tonterías, pero en un tono amistoso y sin salirse de los límites que ellos con el tiempo, habían logrado trazarse.

Aún así, esa conversación había sido diferente, pues significaba que Riki renegaba el destino que su padre quería trazarle y lo que era peor: que el polluelo abandonaría el nido definitivamente.

El pelinegro era hijo único y su padre era de aquellos hombres que no esperan a la primera oportunidad para mostrar con soberbia, las habilidades de su primogénito. Por eso, en toda su infancia, Riki luchó hasta el sofoco contra actividades que no lo llenaban para nada, como lo eran los deportes; porque no era que no le gustara jugar al soccer, sino que detestaba ver a su padre echándole en cara a los otros de que él iba a meter más puntuaciones que los otros niños o al gritarle desde las gradas que corriera más o al regañarle cuando se comportaba en el campo de juego de una manera que no le parecía la más idónea.

Cuando se había quejado con su madre diciéndole que su padre no dejaba de molestarlo, la mujer le había hecho entender todo con unas palabras que resonaban en su mente todos los días:

"Riki, lo hace porque te quiere y está orgulloso de tenerte como hijo. Él sabe que triunfarás, sólo que es muy cabeza hueca como para no entrometerse"

Riki sonreía cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su madre. Extrañaba mucho a sus padres y por ellos, esperaba mantenerse firme en la adversidad.

\- "Pero si mi padre llega a tener enfrente a Iason…" - Explotó - ¡Ah no! ¡Que se atreva ese viejo a decirle algo y lo haré beberse un envase entero de salsa picante!

\- ¿? ¿De qué hablas Riki?

\- … - Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Había exclamado aquello en voz alta – De nada en particular…

El Mink se alegraba de ser espectador de ese lado del muchacho.

\- Iason… tú y yo… ya nos reconciliamos ¿Verdad?

El rubio sonrió un poco. Seguidamente se acercó hasta el pelinegro y le tomó del mentón con sus largos dedos.

\- ¿Es qué acaso te queda alguna duda?

\- No… es que…

No pudo continuar hablando, pues los labios de su querido se posaron sobre los suyos. El Mink se apartó para admirar aquella cándida expresión que sólo podía arrancarle al joven con besos y caricias.

\- A mi también me fascina lo dulce ¿Sabes? – Delineó los labios del pelinegro – Y para mí, no hay nada más dulce que tus besos.

\- Eres demasiado cursi… debiste ser escritor – Aunque lo cierto era que sus palabras lo hacían derretirse.

\- Je je, quizás… - Suavizó aún más su voz mientras le prodigaba besos en el cuello -

\- Quiero hacerte el amor – Le susurró al oído.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Se apartó como pudo - ¿Estás loco? No podemos hacerlo aquí – Su corazón latía frenético dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Y entonces cuando? Es difícil contenerse ¿De verdad quieres que viva masturbándome viendo fotos tuyas de las revistas como lo hacen tus fanáticos?

\- Espera… ¿Qué? – Su cara era un poema. El Mink no dejaba de tocarlo, buscando evidentemente de incitarlo – ¿Haces eso… en verdad?

\- Si… y mucho. Es por las ganas que te tengo.

\- Alguien podría… llegar y vernos… - Lo cierto era que él también se moría de las ganas.

De nuevo, Iason se hacía con su cuello y lo llenaba de besos por todas partes. Los gemidos se escapaban de su boca como pidiendo auxilio y sus piernas, se frotaban entre ellas buscando de apaciguar la pasión que sólo el rubio le despertaba. Casi agradeció a los cielos cuando el Mink metió su mano entre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle el despierto sexo.

\- Por favor Iason… - Pidió en un gemido – Házmelo…

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó divertido – Alguien podría entrar y vernos – Utilizando sus palabras.

\- Deja de hacerte de rogar – Espetó con enfado, le molestaba de verás no poder él mismo agarrarlo como quería. Su movimiento era limitado y el Mink se aprovechaba de ello para hacerlo sufrir.

Al recibir el visto bueno por parte del muchacho, el rubio llevó de nueva cuenta su mano hasta la pelvis. Riki hacía lo posible por respirar y no atragantarse con la saliva, la maestría de los dedos del Mink lo estaban volviendo loco.

\- Ah…

Mientras el rubio poco a poco iba incrustándose en su carne, el pelinegro lamentó el no ser capaz de abrazarlo como quería. Iason, como buscando de calmar sus ansias, le acariciaba los muslos y se movía con movimientos delicados.

\- Extrañaba tanto sentirte Riki… ¿También me extrañabas?

\- … - Si hubiera podido, se hubiese cubierto el rostro; ladeó un poco el mismo.

\- Por favor Riki, mírame – Pidió - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te he lastimado?

\- No… son lágrimas de dicha – Confesó con el nudo en la garganta – Por supuesto que te extrañaba…

El ojiazul se conmovió.

\- Riki ¿Puedo moverme más rápido?

Riki asintió y el rubio aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Aquel anhelo angustiante que tenía desde hacía meses, sólo Iason era capaz de aplacarlo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas exclamar su nombre sin ninguna clase de reparo, pero ya era incompleto desatino arriesgarse a hacerlo en la habitación de un hospital, yendo en contra de las ordenes médicas de absoluto reposo… y faltando de cierto modo, el respeto de aquel que pudiera encontrarlos en pleno acto.

Para su buena suerte lograron entregarse a la pasión sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

\- Tenía pensado que nuestro primer encuentro sexual después de lo que pasó, fuera más romántico. Pero no he podido esperar – Expresó el ojiazul a modo de disculpa – Te prometo que para la próxima será especial.

\- Ya ha sido especial para mí – Sus mejillas continuaban entintadas.

\- Aún así lo haré: Te llevaré al más elegante de los hoteles, mandaré llenar la habitación con frondosas rosas rojas y te cubriré de besos y caricias la noche entera.

\- …Creo que me conformo con hacerlo en tu cama – Le gustaba porque tenía el aroma del otro.

\- Hablando de eso Riki, cuando te den el alta, quiero que vuelvas a mi departamento.

Las mejillas de chico, ya ruborizadas de por sí, adquirieron mayor tonalidad.

\- ¿Realmente puedo?

\- Si no lo haces me molestaré.

\- Mira que decir algo así – Bufó.

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que puedan decir ahora que eres famoso?

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? Yo no soy famoso – Exclamó – Además así no podría serte de mucha ayuda… ¿Iason? – El hombre se hubo acercado de nueva cuenta hasta él.

\- No importa. Te cocinaré, te lavaré la ropa, te bañaré e inclusive te limpiaré el trasero. Te atenderé en todo lo que sea necesario.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con una cara tan seria? – Sentía que las mejillas le hormigueaban.

\- Te amo. Todo lo que sea contigo, es serio para mí.

\- Es bueno saber eso… Aunque, creo que lo mejor sería dejarle las tareas de la casa a Daryl, es un buen chico.

\- Lo es, si… Pero quiero que sepas que mientras no estuviste y viendo tus programas, he aprendido una que otra cosa. Con decirte que ya sé preparar el arroz sin que se queme – Anunció con orgullo.

\- Iason… - Tuvo que contenerse un suspiro y las ganas enormes de tirársele encima para comérselo a besos – Definitivamente tengo que probar ese arroz.

Mimea no dejaba de lanzar risitas burlonas y de tambalearse, mientras que Raoul hacía lo posible por mantenerla de pie.

\- No puede ser que te emborraches con una copa de champagne.

\- Raoulito… me siento muy mal.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con una sonrisa en el rostro?

\- No me regañes… - Hablaba con un tono aniñado.

\- Vamos, llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa.

\- ¡No, a mi casa no! – Exclamó – Si mis padres me ven así… me van a matar.

\- Bueno, vamos a mi departamento entonces – Divisó un taxi y lo detuvo – Aunque eso de que te van a matar, es una exageración.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar…

\- ¡Trate de no hacerlo! – El chofer alarmado ante la posibilidad de que le ensuciara los asientos.

El rubio marcó el número del pelirrojo.

\- Voy a mi departamento. Tuvimos que marcharnos porque Mimea se sentía algo indispuesta…. Te espero allá.

Katze le había informado tras dejarlo en el local, que en cuanto volviera por él, le hablaría de algo importante. Por eso no había dudado en contarle a Mimea – con la que solía salir para mantener la imagen de la pareja de enamorados - buscando valor y evitar molestar a su amigo Iason.

Aunque era obvio que la chica no había sido de mucha ayuda esa noche.

Llegaron al edificio Eos y Raoul llevó con cuidado a la chica hasta su departamento. No fue una tarea sencilla, dado que si la joven era en extremo inquieta cuando estaba sobria, más lo era cuando había perdido parte de su capacidad de raciocinio.

\- Mi pobre amigo está en el hospital… - Hablaba, haciendo uso de su memoria reciente y retazos de pensamientos aleatorios - …Las rosas lo van a curar…

El Am no le contestaba, sabía que hablar con alguien que estaba bajo las influencias de bebidas alcohólicas, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Con dificultad abrió la puerta y entró con la pelicastaña. Haciendo uso de uno de sus pies, le dio un empujón a la puerta, buscando de cerrarla.

\- Tienes que reponerte. Katze no tardará en llegar – Aunque era obvio que en su estado, la chica no sabía ni quién era ella.

Las mejillas, totalmente rojas por efecto del alcohol y acentuadas por el poco maquillaje que le quedaba, le daban a su rostro un toque encantador. Raoul examinaba a la mujer en la cama sin ninguna clase de pensamiento obsceno, no era que Mimea no le resultase atractiva, sino que al parecer el grado de autocontrol del rubio era tal, que le permitía hallarse en aquella situación sin perder la serenidad ni los estribos.

Se subió sobre la cama, más específicamente arriba de la chica, y la examinó como el que hace un estudio científico.

La pelicastaña volvió a balbucear palabras inentendibles, el Am de nuevo no se angustió por ellas.

Su preocupación por estar en la cama con la persona equivocada, era señal de que algo estaba mal. Después de todo, se suponía que esa clase de cosas no debían de suceder cuando se tiene una pareja.

\- "Aunque… realmente no sé cuán serio se esté tomando Katze todo esto" – Pensó, con sumo agobio.

A pesar de no haber bebido ni una sola gota, tenía un mal sabor en la boca; la pastosa y amarga sensación de algo que no se desea considerar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Por un momento, el ojiverde se trasladó a la escena indeseada en dónde la pasión, no único pero si primordial motivo de sus constantes y ardientes encuentros, se extinguía para dar paso a la separación.

Raoul se angustió tanto que su organismo se vio enormemente afectado, le dolía el estómago, le costaba respirar y un sudor frío – a pesar del aire acondicionado presente en la estancia –, comenzaba a surgir de sus poros.

Completamente alarmado por la momentánea ensoñación, deseó tener la absoluta potestad de ser él mismo el causante de la inevitable ruptura; pensando que de aquella manera el dolor sería más llevadero, pues no se trataría ya de un evento sorpresa sino premeditado, esperado… e irónicamente hasta ansiado…

\- Tal vez debí de traer algo para beber. La licorería queda cerca y sólo me tomaría unos minutos – El pelirrojo deliberaba mientras aguardaba que los números del ascensor le indicaran que había llegado al piso correspondiente - No mejor así. De esa manera salimos un rato y podré decírselo… - La verdad era que estaba nervioso.

Katze iba a llamar, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la puerta del departamento del Am se hallaba abierta. Pensó seriamente en regañarlo por su imprudencia, era muy peligroso que no se asegurara de cerrarla.

Se aventuró a entrar y examinar el lugar – con la familiaridad del que considera un sitio su segunda casa -; enorme fue su sorpresa al llegar a la habitación y encontrar al rubio y a Mimea, ambos, en la cama.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, en el que el pelirrojo trató de verificar que lo que estaba viendo era real y no un invento de su imaginación, Mimea inmersa en su ensueño de borracha y Raoul, dándose cuenta de que la situación, daba para pensar cosas erróneas.

\- Katze, no es lo que parece – Habló el rubio con serenidad mientras se levantaba de la cama – Mimea tomó de más y no podía llegar a su casa en ese estado.

\- …

\- Me pidió que no la llevara a su casa, así que la traje aquí.

Sin mencionar una palabra sobre el asunto, el pelirrojo observó a la chica quien, en efecto, estaba tan ebria que ni cuenta se daba de su presencia, ni del resto mundo. Pero eso no explicaba la razón por la que el Am se hallaba sobre ella, dando pienso a un ataque sexual.

Esbozó Katze por fin, con su voz templada:

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

\- Claro.

Se fueron a hablar a la sala, mientras que la pelicastaña continuaba descansando en la cama del Am.

\- Me tocará dormir en la otra habitación. A menos que me ayudes a moverla, a pesar de todo, la chica es pesada – Confesó el ojiverde - ¿Te molesta si nos cambiamos de cuarto por ésta noche?

\- ¿? ¿De verdad crees que tengo ganas de coger luego de lo que vi?

\- ¿De lo que viste? ¿Y qué viste precisamente?

\- Nada – Esbozó para luego entregarse al silencio.

\- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Con Mimea?

\- Tampoco - Continuó: - Además, así quisiera no podría. No tendría derecho para estarlo dado que todo esto es mi culpa. Fue mi idea el que ustedes dos se hicieran pasar por novios… Fue muy inocente de mi parte creer que esto, en nada nos afectaría – Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

El rubio mantuvo la compostura. Lo mejor en aquel momento, era de aprovechar al máximo la conversación, después de todo, no estaba seguro de cuando el pelirrojo volvería a entrar en estado sentimental.

\- ¿Piensas que me ha llegado a interesar Mimea sexualmente?

\- Te entendería, es una joven muy bonita.

\- Pero te quiero es a ti.

\- Lo sé – Sonrió, agradecido.

\- Paso tiempo con Mimea porque consideraste que era lo mejor – Agregó – Tú y yo ya no hablamos. Desde hace días lo único que hacemos es tener relaciones – Inesperadamente, se apoderó de sus mejillas un leve sonrojo – Me gustaría que habláramos de vez en cuando. Por lo menos Mimea me habla; así sea de cosas de mujer.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante su confesión.

\- Entiendo – Katze comprendió a qué se refería específicamente – Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no me di cuenta de que te sentías de esa manera… lo siento.

Un hormigueó se asentó en el estómago del rubio.

\- Así es, es bueno que te disculpes… - Dijo, aunque lo cierto era que se sentía conmovido por su comprensión y buena disposición - ¿Me contarás qué es lo que te ha tenido tan pensativo?

\- ¿Nunca te rindes, cierto? – Sonrió, ésta vez divertido ante la insistencia del rubio.

\- Bueno, dado que no vamos a tener relaciones ésta noche, por lo menos compláceme respondiéndome la pregunta.

Katze buscó en su bolsillo y el Am dedujo que de nuevo trataría de ahogar la conversación con el humo del cigarrillo.

\- … ¿?

Raoul se extrañó cuando el pelirrojo le tomó la mano y deslizó en uno de sus dedos un anillo. Al tener de vuelta su mano, admiró el brillo de la piedra, tan verde como sus ojos…

\- ¿Y esto Katze? ¿Un obsequio? – Pensó que de aquel modo, buscaba de resarcir su lejanía.

\- Más o menos… – Ésta vez, el pelirrojo si sacó un cigarrillo, llevado por un leve e inesperado ataque de nervios; tras encenderlo y botar el humo, completó la oración – Es más bien una petición… - Le miró directo a los ojos y le preguntó con ternura: - ¿Te casarías conmigo Raoul?

Continuará…


End file.
